


All the Young Dudes

by ComeWhatBlaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Slow Burn, it's slow, so slow, wolfstar
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeWhatBlaine/pseuds/ComeWhatBlaine
Summary: Una fanfiction che narra l’epoca dei malandrini negli anni trascorsi a Hogwarts e oltre (1971-1995) dal punto di vista di Remus. Differisce dal canon nella misura in cui il padre di Remus in questa storia è deceduto e il ragazzo è cresciuto in un orfanotrofio, cosa che ha lasciato dei segni. Per il resto, la narrazione si attiene al canon.Questa è a tutti gli effetti una fanfiction wolfstar, anche se è una lunga slow burn.Traduzione italiana della storia originale All The Young Dudes di MsKingBean89.L’autrice ha anche linkato una playlist spotify di accompagnamento alla fanfiction che ripropongo di seguito: https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kgDISCLAIMER: né io né MsKingBean89 condividiamo le disgustose opinioni ed idee transfobiche di JK Rowling. Qui non c’è spazio per la discriminazione, solo amore per quei personaggi che ormai sono anche un po’ nostri.Questa fanfiction è anche la vincitrice di:WINNER of two 2018 Marauders Medals Awards:- Best Characterisation of Remus- Best Characterisation of James2017 Marauders Medal Awards:- Best Work in Progress
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 37
Kudos: 165





	1. Estate, 1971: St Edmund

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> NOTE DELLA TRADUTTRICE: Ho deciso di imbarcarmi in questo progetto enorme per l’amore che provo verso questa storia che mi ha riempito il cuore e la mente per tutto il periodo in cui mi ha accompagnata. Odio le barriere di qualsiasi tipo e il pensiero che a causa di una stupida barriera linguistica una persona non possa godere di questo capolavoro mi rattrista. Quindi eccomi qui! Non metterò un calendario degli aggiornamenti perché come sappiamo tutti la vita è imprevedibile e gli impegni, come gli imprevisti, sono sempre dietro l’angolo. Non vorrei quindi trovarmi a deludere qualcuno. Controllate questa pagina per gli aggiornamenti! 
> 
> Dedico questa traduzione a tutto il fandom dei malandrini, bistrattati nei libri ma amati da noi fan. A tutte le persone che sentono il cuore cantare quando leggono una bella storia che tratta i loro personaggi preferiti. A tutte le persone bellissime che ho incontrato in questo fandom (voi sapete chi siete). Ad Alessandra, la “sandrina del mio cuore”, che mi introdusse ai wolfstar anche prima che io leggessi la saga (cosa che mi ha sempre impedito di vederli con occhi diversi) e compagna di mille scleri e avventure da anni (e per tutti gli anni a venire). Sei un pezzo di cuore. E per ultima, ma non per importanza, a Tizia. Ci conosciamo da poco, ma in quel poco tempo è diventata la mia atyd-pjo bff. I suoi tweet mi rallegrano la giornata ed è grazie a lei se ho deciso di iniziare questo progetto. Ti voglio bene *insert name that shall not be named here*.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia come è piaciuta a me e mi scuso in anticipo per la lunghezza di tutto il progetto!
> 
> Con tanto amore,  
> A.

Sabato 7 agosto, 1971

Si svegliò al buio. Era troppo caldo nella stanzetta dove lo avevano messo, complice il fatto che erano i primi giorni di agosto. Anche se a dirla tutta avrebbe anche potuto essere la febbre. Aveva sempre la febbre, la mattina seguente. Una volta erano soliti metterlo in una stanza provvista di finestra, ma qualche mese fa era riuscito a sfasciarne una e se non ci fossero state le sbarre sarebbe sicuramente scappato. Li aveva sentiti parlare del fatto che probabilmente lo avrebbero legato, una volta cresciuto. Cercò di non pensarci.

Si ricordava la fame che aveva patito, così intensa da trasformarsi in rabbia. Si ricordava di aver ululato e guaito per ore mentre disegnava infiniti cerchi sul pavimento della cantina. Con un po’ di fortuna, oggi gli avrebbero permesso di non andare a scuola e sarebbe potuto rimanere a dormire. Comunque erano ancora le vacanze estive e non era giusto che lui dovesse andare a lezione quando a tutti gli altri ragazzi era concesso oziare, giocare a calcio e guardare la televisione. Si tirò su e si stiracchiò lentamente, facendo bene attenzione ad ogni singola articolazione dolorante. Aveva un marchio fresco lasciato da un artiglio dietro l’orecchio sinistro e un morso profondo sulla coscia destra.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, che portava corti, rasati vicino allo scalpo e che si rizzavano al suo tocco. Li odiava, ma ogni ragazzino all’orfanotrofio portava lo stesso taglio severo. Significava che quando avevano il permesso di andare in città nei fine settimana, tutti quanti sapevano che erano i ragazzi del St. Edmund – cosa che probabilmente era voluta. I negozianti sapevano chi dovevano tenere d’occhio. Non che i ragazzi facessero mai niente per smentire le aspettative. Era stato loro detto che erano gli scarti della società così tante volte, lasciati indietro e indesiderati – che tanto valeva causare un po’ di problemi, no?

Remus sentì dei passi in fondo al corridoio. Era la direttrice; poteva sentirne l’odore, percepirne il battito del cuore. I suoi sensi erano sempre amplificati dopo uno dei suoi episodi. Si alzò, arrotolandosi una coperta tutt’intorno nonostante il caldo, e si trascinò fino alla porta per poter sentire meglio. Non era sola, c’era un uomo con lei. Sapeva di vecchio e di…diverso, in un certo senso. Un forte odore di ferro che stranamente gli ricordò suo padre. Era magia.

«È sicuro che meriti il suo tempo?» la direttrice chiese allo sconosciuto «È uno dei nostri casi peggiori.»

«Oh sì.» rispose il vecchio. La sua voce era profonda e calda come cioccolato. «Siamo sicuri. È qui che lo tenete quando…?»

«Ha uno dei suoi episodi.» tagliò corto la direttrice con la sua voce tagliente e nasale. «È per la sua incolumità. Ha incominciato a mordere dal suo ultimo compleanno.»

«Capisco» rispose il vecchio, in modo pensieroso più che preoccupato. «Posso chiederle, signora, cosa sa della condizione di questo giovanotto?»

«Tutto quello che ho bisogno di sapere.» rispose la direttrice, freddamente. «È qui da quando aveva cinque anni. Ha sempre causato problemi e non solo perché è uno di voi.»

«Uno di noi?» ribatté l’uomo, calmo e impassibile. La direttrice abbassò il tono di voce fino a sussurrare, ma Remus riusciva ancora a sentirla.

«Mio fratello era così. Non lo vedo da anni, ovviamente, ma ancora mi chiede dei favori di tanto in tanto. Il St. Edmund è un istituto molto speciale. Siamo attrezzati per questo genere di casi difficili.» Remus udì il tintinnio delle chiavi. «Bene, ora deve lasciarmi entrare per prima. Spesso ha bisogno di essere medicato. Non so perché abbia insistito per vederlo proprio dopo la luna piena, se già ne era a conoscenza.»

L’uomo non rispose e la direttrice si avvicinò alla stanza di Remus con le scarpe di pelle che ticchettavano sul pavimento. Bussò alla porta tre volte.

«Lupin? Sei sveglio?»

«Sì» rispose, stringendosi attorno la coperta. Gli toglievano sempre i vestiti per evitare che si strappassero.

«Sì, signora.» lo corresse la direttrice, al di là della porta.

«Sì, signora.» borbottò Remus, quando la chiave girò nella serratura, sbloccandola. La porta era di legno e sapeva benissimo che avrebbe potuto distruggerla durante uno dei suoi episodi, ma era stata rinforzata con delle placche d’argento dopo l’incidente della finestra. Gli bastava percepirne l’odore per sentirsi nauseato e coi capogiri. La porta si aprì. La luce inondò la stanza come fosse acqua e Remus cominciò a sbattere le palpebre all’impazzata. Fece automaticamente un passo indietro non appena la direttrice mise piede nella stanza.

Era una donna spigolosa, aveva un lungo naso assottigliato e dei piccoli occhi scuri e brillanti. Assomigliava ad un uccello.

Lo squadrò con attenzione. «Hai bisogno di bende questa volta?»

Le mostrò le sue ferite. Avevano smesso di sanguinare. Aveva notato che le lesioni che si provocava da solo, anche se profonde, guarivano più in fretta degli altri tagli e graffi. Non aveva mai bisogno di punti. Nonostante questo, le cicatrici non sparivano mai, anzi, lasciavano lunghi marchi argentei sul suo corpo. La direttrice si inginocchiò davanti a lui, gli tamponò addosso del disinfettante e lo bendò con una garza ruvida. Appena finì, gli passò dei vestiti che Remus si affrettò ad indossare davanti a lei.

«Hai visite.» disse lei infine, mentre Remus si passava la maglietta sopra la testa. Era grigia, come tutti i loro vestiti.

«Chi?» chiese, guardandola dritto negli occhi nonostante sapesse che non le piaceva affatto.

«Un insegnante. È qui per parlarti della scuola.»

«Non voglio.» rispose. Odiava la scuola. «Gli dica di sparire.»

La direttrice lo colpì dritto sopra l’orecchio. Se lo era aspettato e non trasalì.

«Attento a come parli.» ringhiò. «Farai quello che ti viene detto o ti lascio qui per tutto il giorno. Andiamo, su.» lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò avanti.

Remus la guardò di traverso, per un attimo pensò di resisterle, ma sarebbe servito a poco. Lo avrebbe rinchiuso lì dentro di nuovo e ormai era curioso di sapere chi fosse lo sconosciuto. Soprattutto perché l’odore della magia si faceva più forte a mano a mano che si avvicinavano alla fine del corridoio lasciato nella penombra.

L’uomo che li stava aspettando era alto e vestito con il completo più assurdo che Remus avesse mai visto. Era di velluto marrone scuro con degli elaborati ricami in oro sui polsi e i risvolti della giacca. Portava una cravatta di un blu profondo. Doveva essere davvero molto vecchio – i suoi capelli erano bianchi come la neve e aveva una barba sorprendentemente lunga che gli arrivava alla pancia. Nonostante fosse strano, Remus non si sentì intimidito come spesso gli capitava con la maggior parte degli adulti. L’uomo aveva gli occhi gentili e sorrise a Remus da dietro un paio di occhiali a mezzaluna quando gli si avvicinò. Tese la mano,

«Signor Lupin,» disse caldamente il vecchio, «è un piacere conoscerla.»

Remus rimase a fissarlo, incantato. Nessuno gli aveva mai mostrato tanto rispetto prima d’ora. Si sentì quasi in imbarazzo. Strinse la mano dell’uomo e fu subito attraversato come da una scossa elettrica.

«Ciao» rispose fissandolo.

«Sono il Professor Silente. Mi chiedevo se volesse unirsi a me per una passeggiata di fuori? Oggi è una bellissima giornata.»

Remus diresse lo sguardo verso la direttrice, che annuì. Anche solo la passeggiata valeva il parlare di scuola con un vecchio sconosciuto vestito in modo bizzarro. La direttrice non lo faceva mai uscire durante la luna piena, nemmeno sotto supervisione.

Percorsero qualche altro corridoio, da soli. Remus era sicuro di non aver mai visto Silente al St. Edmund prima di allora, ma di certo sembrava sapere dove stesse andando. Una volta che raggiunsero l’esterno, Remus respirò una grossa boccata d’aria, inondato dal caldo sole estivo. Il “fuori”, come Silente lo aveva chiamato, non era un granché. Una chiazza di erba ingiallita che i ragazzi usavano come campo da calcio e un piccolo patio recintato con le erbacce che crescevano alte tra le crepe del pavimento.

«Come sta, Signor Lupin?» chiese il vecchio. Remus scrollò le spalle. Si sentiva come si sentiva sempre dopo la luna piena. Indolenzito e inquieto. Silente non lo sgridò per essere stato scortese, si limitò a continuare a sorridergli mentre percorrevano lentamente il perimetro del recinto.

«Che vuole?» chiese Remus, alla fine, calciando via una pietra.

«Credo lei già ce l’abbia un’idea.» rispose Silente. Mise una mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori un sacchetto di carta marrone. Riusciva a sentire l’odore di caramelle al limone, e difatti, Silente gli offrì un dolciume. Remus lo prese e cominciò a succhiarlo.

«Lei è magico.» disse «come mio padre.»

«Ti ricordi di tuo padre, Remus?»1

Scrollò di nuovo le spalle. Non se lo ricordava molto bene. Tutto quello che riusciva a richiamare alla memoria era la figura di un uomo alto e magro che portava un lungo mantello e piangeva sopra di lui. Credeva si trattasse della notte in cui era stato morso. Quella se la ricordava bene.

«Era un mago.» disse Remus. «Riusciva a far succedere le cose. Mamma era normale.»

Silente gli sorrise dolcemente.

«È questo quello che ti ha detto la direttrice?»

«Qualcosa. Altre cose le sapevo. Comunque è morto, si è ucciso.»

Per un attimo, Silente sembrò scosso dalla notizia, cosa che fece piacere a Remus. Avere una storia tragica era un motivo d’orgoglio per lui. Non pensava a suo padre molto spesso, tranne che per domandarsi se si sarebbe ucciso anche se lui non fosse mai stato morso. Continuò a parlare.

«Mamma non è morta, però. È solo che non mi vuole. Quindi vivo qui.» Si guardò intorno. Silente si fermò. Erano arrivati alla parte più lontana del cortile, vicino all’alto recinto nel retro. Una delle tavole di legno era allentata e nessuno ne era a conoscenza. Se avesse voluto, Remus sarebbe potuto scappare, arrivare in città e raggiungere la strada principale. Non era mai stato da nessuna parte, aveva solo bighellonato in giro senza meta aspettando che la polizia lo prendesse e portasse indietro. Meglio che non fare niente.

«Ti piace stare qui?» chiese Silente. Remus sbuffò.

«Certo che no, cavolo.» e guardò Silente di traverso, ma questi non lo sgridò.

«Non mi aspettavo niente di diverso.» osservò l’uomo. «Ho sentito che sei un piantagrane, è vero?»

«Non sono peggio degli altri.» disse Remus. «Siamo tutti “ragazzi problematici”.»

«Capisco» Silente si passò una mano sulla barba come se Remus avesse detto qualcosa di estremamente importante.

«Ce l’ha un’altra caramella?» porse la mano in attesa. Silente gli porse tutto il sacchetto e Remus stentò a credere a quanto era stato fortunato. Raggirare quel vecchio pazzo era una passeggiata. Questa volta morse la pastiglia e la sentì rompersi come vetro sotto i denti. Il succo di limone gli esplose sulla lingua come fuochi d’artificio.

«Gestisco una scuola, sai. La scuola dove andò anche tuo padre.»

La cosa spiazzò Remus. Ingoiò la caramella e si grattò la testa. Silente continuò.

«È un tipo di scuola davvero speciale. Per maghi, come me. E come te. Ti piacerebbe imparare la magia, Remus?»

Remus scosse la testa con fervore. «Sono troppo stupido.» disse con sicurezza. «Non ci entrerò mai.»

Silente rimase a guardarlo per molto tempo.

«Non hai avuto una vita facile fino ad ora, Remus, e di questo mi dispiace. Conoscevo tuo padre, un po’, almeno, e sono sicuro che non avrebbe voluto…be’, ad ogni modo. Sono qui per offrirti qualcosa di diverso. Un posto tra i tuoi simili. Forse anche un modo per incanalare tutta questa rabbia che ti tieni dentro.»

Remus lo fissò. Che differenza avrebbe fatto, vivere in una casa o in un’altra? La direttrice non gli dava mai dei dolci e non profumava di magia. I ragazzi alla scuola di Silente di certo non potevano essere peggio dei ragazzi del St. Edmund, e se lo fossero stati almeno ora sapeva cavarsela in una rissa. Ma. C’era sempre un “ma”.

«E che mi dice dei miei episodi?» chiese, incrociando le braccia. «Sono pericoloso, lo sa?»

«Sì, Remus, lo so.» rispose Silente, tristemente. Con estrema gentilezza, gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. «Vedremo cosa riusciamo ad inventarci. Lascia fare a me.»

Remus si scrollò la mano di dosso e iniziò a masticare un’altra caramella al limone. Ritornarono indietro verso l’istituto in silenzio, entrambi soddisfatti di aver trovato un punto d’incontro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: da questo momento in poi ho deciso di cambiare il registro di formalità utilizzato da Silente nei confronti di Remus e di renderlo più confidenziale. (sulla falsa riga di quello che avrà in futuro con Harry)
> 
> Ho creato anche io delle playlist spotify per tutti i personaggi principali della storia! Ve le propongo qui sotto! Spero vi piacciano!
> 
> James Potter: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2MNUOJumbKcl8ogADd3BCF?si=7_BtKYYXSXSZ-ZHwnEv1dg  
>  Sirius Black: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0LiW9TThw3UYNxmyY9bJNG?si=lKYoK4DXRIu2yJV0dAPgYQ  
>  Remus Lupin: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/43ducea1GRK4D1vvEj5We8?si=XONudsRwTfOyI4W3bFLALA  
>  Peter Minus: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QwWVV2uefSqiIDOeZggvc?si=pJdpg-TCTHmFONQOJGOyXg  
>  Lily Evans: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0KkzPr1ppKS4jspxKDc5m1?si=B4AgR6jBTeWgaeyrdidpmA  
>  Marlene McKinnon: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4PDPNAoPXhWy9ARub6Abqp?si=7IDtSv2KS4-AvyS2N75bsQ  
>  Mary MacDonald:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4r114ezJeme4NI2snH7E3R?si=yZwc_2aYTVmO6DFpn-49gQ


	2. Primo anno: L’Espresso per Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo...

Remus si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli, poi si grattò il naso che continuava a colare. Gli stava dando dei problemi sin dalla cena del giorno prima, quando un altro ragazzo gli aveva dato un pugno. Ad onor del vero, era stato Remus ad iniziare tirandogli un calcio. Ma quel ragazzo – Malcom White – aveva quattordici anni ed era il doppio di Remus, appena undicenne. Malcom aveva fatto una battuta sul fatto che Remus stesse andando in una “scuola speciale per ragazzi ritardati” e aveva dovuto reagire. Ora se ne pentiva perché alla fine si era ritrovato con un occhio pesto e tutti quanti alla nuova scuola lo avrebbero etichettato come un teppista. Ma in fondo lo era, pensò.

La direttrice gli schiaffò via la mano che era ancora tra i capelli e lui la guardò torvo. Si trovavano nell’enorme atrio della stazione King Cross, alla biglietteria, e fissavano i numeri dei due binari. C’era il numero nove e poi il numero dieci. La direttrice rilesse di nuovo la lettera che teneva in mano.

«Oh per l’amore del cielo.» bisbigliò.

«Dobbiamo correre contro il tornello.» disse Remus. «Gliel’ho detto.»

«Non essere ridicolo.» disse la direttrice. «Non mi metterò a correre contro niente.»

«Andrò da solo, allora. Mi lasci qui.»

Remus aveva fatto fatica a credere a Silente quando gli aveva spiegato come accedere al binario 9 ¾. Ma poi gli erano cominciati ad arrivare dei pacchi consegnati da dei gufi che contenevano libri e vestiti bizzarri ed ogni altro tipo di stranezza come piume, boccette d’inchiostro e rotoli di pergamena. Silente era stato incredibilmente generoso nell’ultimo mese. Aveva fornito a Remus una lista di tutto l’occorrente di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno nella sua nuova scuola e aveva promesso di mandargli la maggior parte delle cose su quella lista dalle forniture di seconda mano disponibili ad Hogwarts. A questo punto Remus era disposto a credere a più o meno tutto quello che uscisse dalla bocca di quell’uomo.

Non aveva mai posseduto tante cose prima d’ora ed era stato felice quando la direttrice le aveva chiuse a chiave nel suo ufficio cosicché gli altri ragazzi non potessero rubarle. Alla fine avevano stipato tutto dentro una valigia malandata presa al negozio dell’usato, valigia che doveva star attento a maneggiare con cura o sarebbe caduta a pezzi.

Corse contro il muro a perdifiato, strizzando forte gli occhi mentre il tornello di metallo si faceva sempre più vicino. Ma non colpì niente. L’atmosfera cambiò e quando aprì gli occhi si ritrovò ad un binario completamente diverso, circondato da persone. No, non persone. Maghi.

Il treno era enorme, bello e vecchio stile. L’Espresso per Hogwarts. Strinse la valigia con entrambe le mani, mordendosi il labbro. C’erano molti altri ragazzi, della sua età o più grandi, stavano tutti aspettando con le loro famiglie, alcuni piangevano mentre venivano abbracciati e baciati dalle loro madri protettive. D’un tratto si sentì piccolo e solo e pensò fosse meglio sbrigarsi e salire subito sul treno.

Una volta dentro, scoprì di non riuscire a raggiungere la cappelliera per stipare le sue cose. Scelse, quindi, una carrozza vuota e posò la valigia sul sedile accanto al suo. Guardò le persone al binario attraverso il finestrino, appoggiando la fronte contro il vetro freddo. Si chiese se anche loro venissero da famiglie di maghi. Si chiese se qualcuno di loro avesse degli episodi simili ai suoi. Non pensava fosse quello il caso – nessuno di loro sembrava avere delle cicatrici. Molti di loro portavano vestiti normali, come lui (anche se con meno buchi e toppe), ma alcuni portavano dei mantelli lunghi e scuri e degli alti cappelli a punta. Molti avevano con loro gufi o gatti trasportati in cestini. Vide addirittura una ragazza con una piccola lucertola posata sulla spalla.

Remus cominciava a sentirsi sempre più agitato, il suo stomaco iniziò a lamentarsi quando realizzò che nonostante tutto quello che gli avesse detto Silente sui “suoi simili”, si sarebbe sentito fuori posto ad Hogwarts così come in ogni altro posto al mondo.

Proprio in quel momento, si rese conto che qualcuno lo stava fissando di rimando dal binario. Era un altro ragazzo. Aveva la sua età. Era alto e magro, ma non smilzo quanto Remus. Aveva i capelli scuri, più lunghi di qualsiasi altro ragazzo Remus avesse mai visto, e si incurvavano con eleganza all’altezza delle spalle. Aveva gli zigomi alti, una bocca carnosa e degli impressionanti occhi chiari.

Notando che Remus lo stava fissando, il ragazzo incurvò il sopracciglio perfetto come per dire “e _tu_ cosa ti fissi?”

Remus ficcò la lingua sotto il labbro inferiore così da far sporgere il mento in avanti e creare una smorfia. Il ragazzo sorrise di sottecchi e gli fece un gestaccio. Remus quasi scoppiò a ridere.

«Sirius, che stai _facendo_?! Vieni subito qui!» Era arrivata una strega dall’aspetto alquanto altero, con le stesse sopracciglia del ragazzo, che strattonò suo figlio allontanandolo dal finestrino.

Il ragazzo roteò gli occhi ma ubbidì ed entrambi sparirono percorrendo il binario.

Remus si lasciò cadere sul vecchio sedile di pelle e sospirò. Gli stava venendo fame. Sperava che il viaggio non sarebbe stato lungo. La direttrice gli aveva preparato due panini con formaggio e cetriolini e una mela, ma non ne aveva molta voglia.

Dopo qualche minuto, la porta dello scompartimento si spalancò e una ragazza entrò in tutta fretta. Non fece caso a Remus mentre si precipitava verso il finestrino. Appoggiò le mani sul vetro e salutò con foga la sua famiglia ferma al binario. Il suo viso era arrossato dal pianto.

Continuava a salutare mentre il treno lasciava il binario e i suoi genitori la salutarono di rimando, lanciandogli baci. Vicino a loro c’era una bambina, con un’espressione acida in volto e le braccia conserte. Una volta che il treno ebbe lasciato la stazione, la ragazza dai capelli rossi si sedette sul sedile davanti a quello di Remus e tirò un lungo sospiro. Lo guardò con degli enormi occhi verdi che brillavano di lacrime.

«È orribile dire addio, no?» aveva una voce acuta e un accento borghese.

«Uh, sì, credo» annuì Remus, sentendosi in imbarazzo. Non gli piacevano le ragazze. Non molto. Il St. Eddy era un istituto per soli ragazzi e gli unici contatti che avesse mai avuto con una donna erano stati quelli con la direttrice e con l’infermiera della scuola – ed erano entrambe delle vecchie stronze. La ragazza lo guardava con sguardo curioso.

«Anche tu vieni da una famiglia babbana? Io sono Lily.»

«Remus» rispose impacciato. «Mio padre era un mago, ma non lo conoscevo quindi…be’ sono cresciuto tra i babbani.»

«Non riuscivo a credere ai miei occhi quando ho ricevuto la lettera,» gli offrì un sorriso rassicurante e disse, tornado allegra, «ma non vedo l’ora di vedere come sarà, tu no?»

Remus non sapeva cosa rispondere – ma non dovette pensarci troppo.

La porta si aprì un’altra volta e un ragazzo infilò dentro la testa. Aveva lunghi capelli neri, come il ragazzo al quale Remus aveva fatto le smorfie, ma i suoi erano completamente lisci. Aveva il naso allungato e l’espressione corrucciata.

«Eccoti, Lily, è una vita che ti cerco» disse, guardando Remus di traverso, uno sguardo al quale era abituato ormai.

«Sev!» Lily saltò su dal sedile e si lanciò addosso all’altro ragazzo, «sono così felice di vederti!»

Lui le diede delle timide pacche sulla spalla e le sue guance si tinsero di rosa.

«Vieni a sederti nella mia carrozza, c’è un sacco di spazio.»

«Oh…» Lily si guardò indietro, «può venire anche Remus? È da solo.»

«Non lo so…» l’altro ragazzo, Sev, squadrò Remus dall’alto in basso, senza farsi sfuggire nessun dettaglio. Il taglio di capelli da poco di buono, i jeans sfilacciati, la maglietta malconcia e la valigia di seconda mano. «Forse non c’è _abbastanza_ spazio»

Remus scivolò sul sedile e mise i piedi sopra a quello davanti al suo.

«Sparisci, allora. Tanto non voglio venirci nella tua stupida carrozza.» e si mise a fissare il vuoto fuori dal finestrino, di proposito.

Lily e il ragazzo se ne andarono. Remus lasciò cadere i piedi a terra e sospirò. C’era molto rumore fuori dal suo piccolo scompartimento. Riusciva a sentire le urla e le risate, il tubare dei gufi e i pianti di alcuni ragazzi. Ancora una volta, si era ritrovato bloccato lontano da tutti gli altri. Aveva incominciato a chiedersi se forse non fosse proprio questo il suo destino. Forse una volta raggiunta questa Hogwarts lo avrebbero costretto a dormire di nuovo da solo in una cantina.

Ci fu un brusco colpo alla porta, un breve ma allegro motivetto, e questa si aprì un’altra volta. Remus scivolò ancora più a fondo nel sedile mentre un ragazzo dal viso amichevole con una massa di capelli scuri in testa e dei grandi occhiali rotondi entrò sorridendo.

«Ciao» porse la mano a Remus. «Primo anno? Anche io. Sono James.» buttò la sua testa all’indietro per indicare un ragazzo bassino dietro di lui. «E lui è Peter.»

Remus strinse la mano di James. Era stato facile. Si sentì subito a suo agio. Per la prima volta, lo stretto nodo che gli stava attanagliando lo stomaco cominciò a sciogliersi.

«Remus»

«Possiamo sederci qui? Tutte le altre carrozze sono piene e Peter sta per sentirsi male.»

«Non è vero.» mormorò Peter, sedendosi davanti a Remus e guardandolo con sospetto. In verità era un po’ verde. Si sfregò le mani, se le poggiò in grembo e cominciò a fissare per terra.

«Sai già in quale casa andrai?» chiese James a Remus senza mezze misure. Remus scosse la testa. Non sapeva niente di niente riguardo a delle case. Erano le case dove avrebbero dovuto dormire?

«Cos’erano i tuoi genitori?» insistette James «Sono andati ad Hogwarts?» Remus annuì lentamente.

«Mio padre, ma non so in quale casa fosse. Mia madre no. Lei non è – è babbana.»

D’improvviso, Peter tirò su lo sguardo.

«Sei mezzosangue?»

Remus scrollò le spalle senza sapere cosa dire.

«Sta un po’ zitto, Minus.» lo rimproverò James seduto vicino a lui, «come se importasse.»

Remus stava sul punto di chiedere cosa fosse un mezzosangue, quando la porta si aprì ancora una volta. Era il bel ragazzo che lo aveva mandato a quel paese alla stazione. Si guardò intorno con fare furtivo.

«Nessuno di voi mi è parente, vero?» biascicò.

Aveva lo stesso accento altezzoso ed elegante di James e Peter. D’un tratto, Remus li detestò tutti uno ad uno perché sapeva che lo avrebbero considerato un inferiore – un mezzosangue, qualsiasi cosa fosse.

«Non credo» rispose James, sorridendo. «James Potter» disse e offrì di nuovo la mano presentandosi. L’altro ragazzo la strinse senza battere ciglio.

«Oh bene, un Potter. Mio padre mi ha detto che con te non ci devo parlare.» si mise a sedere accanto a Remus, sorridendo. «Sono Sirius Black».


	3. Lo Smistamento

Era abbastanza sicuro che stesse sognando. Oppure era affogato nel tentativo di attraversare quell’orribile lago e questo era solo uno scherzo del suo cervello che si divertiva ad inventare scenari prima di morire. Si trovava in un’enorme sala con mura di pietra, era grande come una cattedrale. Brulicava di studenti, tutti vestiti con lo stesso mantello nero – fatta eccezione per le cravatte – ed era illuminata da candele. Ma non candele qualsiasi – questa fluttuavano a mezz’aria. Per quello pensava di poter trovare una spiegazione, sicuramente si trattava di un trucchetto niente male, qualcosa che aveva a che fare con dei cavi. Ma quando guardò in alto, quasi gli scappò un urlo. Non c’era nessun soffitto. Sopra di loro si estendevano solo il cielo notturno, delle penzolanti nuvole grigie e le stelle luminose.

La cosa sembrava non interessare a nessuno, eccezion fatta per la ragazza con i capelli rossi – Lily – e qualche altro ragazzo che sicuramente era stato cresciuto da genitori babbani, pensò. Remus indossava la divisa ed essere vestito come tutti gli altri lo fece sentire subito meglio. Gli altri studenti stavano seduti davanti a lunghe tavolate imbandite sotto gli stendardi delle loro rispettive case. James si era felicemente affrettato a spiegare le differenze tra le quattro case, con molto disappunto da parte sia di Sirius che di Peter, entrambi convinti che sarebbero finiti nel posto sbagliato. Remus non sapeva se essere nervoso o meno. Non vedeva come la cosa avrebbe potuto avere importanza. Lo avrebbero probabilmente cacciato a calci dopo il primo giorno di lezione in ogni caso. Più tempo passava insieme ad altri maghi, più si convinceva che lui non c’entrasse assolutamente niente con loro.

La strega magra e col volto severo che aveva guidato tutti quelli del primo anno verso la sala, la professoressa McGranitt, ora stava in piedi accanto ad uno sgabello e teneva in mano un cappello marrone vecchio e malconcio. Era la prova di cui aveva parlato James. Avrebbero dovuto mettersi in testa il cappello e poi, non si sa come, sarebbero stati smistati nelle loro case. Remus posò lo sguardo sugli stendardi. Già sapeva che non lo avrebbero collocato in Corvonero; non se bisognava essere intelligenti. Non sapeva che pensare di quello con il tasso – non erano animali così interessanti, specialmente se paragonati ai serpenti. Gli piaceva il verde, se proprio doveva scegliere il colore della cravatta. James e Peter, però, speravano di finire in Grifondoro e visto che erano le uniche due persone ad essere state gentili con lui, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto andare con loro.

Il primo ad essere chiamato fu un ragazzo di nome Simon Arnold. La McGranitt gli posò il cappello in testa – gli copriva metà volto. Remus si domandò se l’odore era pessimo come il suo aspetto. La direttrice era sempre così maniacale quando si trattava di pidocchi che sperò nessuno dei ragazzi smistati prima di lui li avesse. Simon fu velocemente collocato in Tassorosso e ne seguì un fragoroso applauso.

Sirius Black fu il primo del loro gruppo ad andare e aveva tutta l’aria di essere sul punto di vomitare mentre si avvicinava allo sgabello. Dal tavolo dei Serpeverde si alzarono alcuni schiamazzi e fischi – alcuni degli studenti più grandi chiamarono il suo nome. Erano due ragazze con una massa di capelli scuri e ricci, gli stessi zigomi spigolosi e le stesse labbra carnose di Sirius, che ora stava tremando seduto sullo sgabello. La sala si fece silenziosa per qualche secondo non appena la professoressa appoggiò il cappello sulla testa di Sirius. Poi il cappellò strillò,

«Grifondoro!»

Questa volta, l’applauso fu preceduto da qualche secondo di silenzio e shock. La McGranitt sollevò delicatamente il cappello dalla testa di Sirius e gli concesse un raro, piccolo sorriso. Sembrava terrorizzato. Lanciò uno sguardo di disperazione al tavolo dei Serpeverde, dove le due ragazze che lo avevano infastidito ora sibilavano tra di loro, i loro occhi ridotti a due fessure. Sirius si alzò in piedi e si diresse lentamente al tavolo dei Grifondoro, dove fu il primo studente del primo anno a sedersi sotto gli stendardi rosso e oro. Lo smistamento continuò.

Anche Lily fu assegnata a Grifondoro e, sorridendo, prese posto accanto ad un Sirius tutt’altro che felice. Quando finalmente arrivò il suo turno, Remus ancora non era riuscito a capire cosa ci fosse di così emozionante. Non gli piaceva avere gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui mentre avanzava, ma fece del suo meglio per ignorarli. Di norma, avrebbe infilato le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e avrebbe incurvato le spalle, ma con la nuova divisa non sarebbe stato lo stesso.

Prese posto sullo sgabello, con la McGranitt che lo guardava dall’alto. Per un attimo gli ricordò vagamente la vecchia direttrice e sentì un conato salirgli in gola. La professoressa abbassò il cappello fino a coprirgli gli occhi. Tutto diventò buio. Non puzzava. Non odorava di niente e tutta quella pace e quel silenzio lo fecero stare meglio.

«Hmmm» una voce mormorò al suo orecchio. Era il cappello. Remus, imbarazzato, tentò di non fare smorfie quando questo gli sussurrò piano «Difficile, molto difficile…dove dovrei smistarti…forse Corvonero? Vedo un cervello niente male qui.»

Remus trasalì al pensiero che qualcuno gli stesse giocando un brutto tiro. Col cavolo.

«Ma è anche vero…» pensò il cappello, «che potresti andare lontano…molto lontano se ti mettessi in…GRIFONDORO!»

Remus strappò via il cappello appena fu smistato, senza aspettare che fosse la professoressa McGranitt a toglierlo. Camminò a passo svelto verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro, registrando a malapena gli applausi di incoraggiamento che si alzarono al suo passaggio. Si sedette davanti a Lily e Sirius. Lily gli rivolse un sorriso soddisfatto, ma Remus si limitò a fissare il piatto vuoto.

Per quando arrivò il turno di Peter, Remus si era già calmato e poté assistere alla scena con interesse. Peter era un ragazzo bassino e paffuto e ora si stava affrettando a raggiungere il cappello. Era il genere di ragazzino che non sarebbe durato cinque minuti al St. Edmund. Aveva quell’aspetto perennemente ansioso e agitato che agli altri ragazzi piaceva scovare e prendere di mira. Remus era rimasto sorpreso dal fatto che James, che era l’esatto opposto di Peter – rilassato, spavaldo e sicuro di sé – fosse estremamente gentile con qualcuno di così palesemente inferiore. Il cappello se la prese comoda con Peter. Anche i professori sembrarono agitarsi nel vedere i minuti scorrere. Alla fine fu smistato in Grifondoro così come James, anche se nel suo caso fu tutto molto più rapido. Quest’ultimo si avvicinò alla tavolata a grandi falcate e con un enorme sorriso in volto.

«Non è fantastico?» chiese agli altri tre ragazzi, «Siamo tutti insieme!»

Sirius gemette, la testa nascosta tra le braccia conserte appoggiate sopra al tavolo.

«Parla per te.» rispose, con la voce ovattata «Mio padre mi ucciderà.»

«Non ci credo.» continuava a ripetere Peter con occhi spalancati. Anche se evidentemente aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, continuava a torturarsi le mani e a lanciare occhiate da sopra la spalla come se qualcuno potesse spuntare in qualsiasi momento e chiedergli di rifare di nuovo la prova.

La McGranitt si avvicinò e posò una mano sulla spalla di Remus.

«Signor Lupin,» disse piano, ma non abbastanza da non farsi sentire dagli altri ragazzi, «Se vuole venire nel mio ufficio dopo cena? È accanto alla sala comune dei Grifondoro, uno dei prefetti può mostrarle la strada.»

Remus annuì senza parlare e lei se ne andò.

«Che significa?» chiese James, «Perché la McGranitt vuole già vederti?»

Ora anche Sirius aveva alzato lo sguardo, curioso. Remus scrollò le spalle, non dando peso alla cosa. Sapeva cosa stavano pensando – il poco di buono è già nei guai. Sirius gli stava di nuovo fissando l’occhio nero. Fortunatamente il cibo era apparso, il che distrasse tutti. Era davvero “apparso” – i piatti che prima erano vuoti ora erano pieni zeppi di cibo. Polli arrosto, piselli che nuotavano nel burro ed enormi zuppiere piene di salsa scura. Se il cibo era così, Remus si chiese se non valesse la pena ignorare i cappelli parlanti e i compagni snob.

Prestò molta attenzione quando uno dei prefetti Grifondoro, che si era presentato come Frank Paciock, aveva guidato il gruppo del primo anno verso una delle torri. Remus odiava perdersi e tentò di scolpire nella mente il tragitto a mano a mano che camminavano. Prese nota di forma e dimensione di ogni porta varcata, di ogni quadro oltrepassato e di ogni scala che si muoveva. Era così stanco e sazio che ormai anche le scale mobili e i quadri parlanti non gli sembravano più tanto strani. Una volta imboccato il corridoio giusto, Remus vide l’ufficio della McGranitt, segnalato da una placca d’ottone tirata a lucido, e decise di andare all’incontro così da finire il prima possibile.

Si fermò davanti alla porta e proprio mentre stava per bussare, James apparve di fianco a lui:

«Vuoi che ti aspettiamo?

«Perché?» chiese Remus, guardandolo con sospetto.

James scrollò le spalle, «Così non rimani da solo.» Remus lo fissò in silenzio per un momento, prima di scuotere la testa lentamente,

«No, sto bene.» Bussò.

«Avanti.» rispose una voce da dentro la stanza. Remus aprì la porta. L’ufficio era angusto, con un piccolo caminetto e delle fila di libri contro il muro. La McGranitt sedeva dietro una scrivania immacolata e ordinata. Le sue labbra si stirarono in un debole sorriso, fece cenno a Remus di sedersi e lui si accomodò, tirando su con il naso.

«Sono lieta di conoscerla, Signor Lupin.» disse l’insegnante con una voce acuta e un accento scozzese. Aveva i capelli grigi, tirati indietro e stretti in una crocchia. Indossava un mantello verde scuro appuntato con una spilla dorata a forma di testa di leone. «E sono anche più lieta di averla nella casa Grifondoro, di cui sono la direttrice.»

Remus non disse nulla.

«Suo padre era Corvonero.»

Remus scrollò le spalle.

La McGranitt strinse le labbra. «Ho pensato sarebbe stato meglio parlare con lei della sua…condizione…il prima possibile.» disse piano. «Il professor Silente mi ha riferito che fino ad ora lei non ha pressoché avuto contatti con il mondo magico, e credo sia mio dovere informarla che le persone che sono afflitte dal suo stesso problema si ritrovano a dover far fronte ad un grande stigma. Sa cos’è uno “stigma”?»

Remus annuì. Non avrebbe saputo come scriverlo ma conosceva bene il significato di quella parola.

«Voglio che sappia che fino a che sarà nella mia casa, non tollererò nessun maltrattamento nei suoi confronti. Questo vale per tutti gli studenti sotto la mia responsabilità. Ciononostante,» si schiarì la voce, «sarebbe saggio da parte sua avere prudenza.»

«Non avevo intenzione di dirlo a nessuno.» disse Remus, «Non voglio lo sappia nessuno.»

«Bene.» annuì la McGranitt, guardandolo con certa curiosità. «Questo mi porta al prossimo punto in questione. Sono stati presi dei provvedimenti per la luna piena, che cadrà questa domenica se non erro. Mi raggiunga dopo cena e le mostrerò dove andare. Se vuole può dire ai suoi amici che torna a casa per far visita a qualcuno?»

Remus sbuffò e si passò una mano tra i capelli,

«Posso andare ora?»

La professoressa annuì ma aveva in volto un’espressione corrucciata.

Una volta di fuori, Remus trovò James che se ne stava lì ad aspettarlo tutto solo.

«Ti avevo detto di non aspettarmi.» disse Remus infastidito. James sorrise e basta,

«Lo so, ma non c’eri quando Paciock ci ha dato la parola d’ordine. Non volevo rimassi chiuso fuori tutta la notte. Vieni.»

James gli fece strada fino alla fine del corridoio dove c’era un grande ritratto di una donna formosa avvolta in un vestito rosa.

«Contromano» disse James, e il quadro si spostò, aprendosi come una specie di porta. Entrarono nella sala comune.

C’era una sala ricreativa al Riformatorio per Ragazzi St. Edmund, ma non assomigliava per niente a questa. Quella stanza non aveva decorazioni, c’era solo una vecchia e piccola televisione in bianco e nero e qualche gioco da tavola. Ai mazzi da gioco mancava sempre qualche carta e la maggior parte delle sedie erano rotte o danneggiate. La sala comune dei Grifondoro era calda, confortevole e accogliente. C’erano enormi poltrone e divani dall’aspetto comodo, un peloso tappeto marrone davanti al caminetto scoppiettante e una montagna di quadri a decorare le pareti.

«Siamo quassù.» disse James, guidando Remus verso una scala a chiocciola nell’angolo. In cima si trovava un’altra porta che dava su una camera da letto. Anch’essa non era per niente come le stanze al St. Edmund. C’erano quattro letti, tutti larghissimi, circondati da pesanti tende di velluto rosse decorate con nappe dorate. C’era un altro caminetto e ogni ragazzo aveva un pesante baule di mogano in fondo al letto e qualche mensola. Remus lanciò uno sguardo verso la sua triste, piccola valigia appoggiata contro quello che diede per scontato essere il suo baule.

Peter stava rovistando tre le sue cose, tirando fuori vestiti, riviste e libri e mettendo tutto in disordine.

«Non trovo la bacchetta,» si lamentò «Mamma me l’ha fatta mettere in valigia per non perderla in treno, ma qui non c’è!»

«Pete,» disse James con un largo sorriso, «Tua madre ha chiesto a me di tenerla d’occhio, ricordi?»

Secondo quanto Remus era venuto a sapere in treno, James e Peter erano cresciuti insieme come vicini di casa e si conoscevano già molto bene. Anche se i due ragazzi non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi e Remus ancora non riusciva a capire perché James non riempisse Peter di botte.

Sirius se ne stava seduto sul letto, il suo baule ancora intatto.

«Su con la vita,» gli disse James andandosi a sedere accanto a lui, «Tanto non volevi finire in Serpeverde, no?»

«Cinquecento anni.» rispose Sirius, con un’espressione dura in volto, «Sono cinquecento anni che tutti i Black che frequentano Hogwarts vengono smistati in Serpeverde.»

«Be’, era ora che qualcuno cercasse di distinguersi.» James gli diede una sonora pacca sulla spalla.

Remus aprì il suo baule. Dentro c’era un grosso calderone di peltro. Sicuramente un altro di quegli oggetti rimediatogli da Silente dagli scarti di seconda mano. C’era anche una lunga scatola di latta appoggiata sul fondo, con sopra un biglietto.

Srotolò il biglietto e fissò l’elaborata scrittura per molto tempo, cercando di dargli un senso. Riusciva a riconoscere solo la parola “padre”, e pensò fosse da parte di Silente, di nuovo, ma che si trattava di qualcosa che era prima appartenuta a suo padre. Impaziente, aprì la scatola e ci trovò dentro un lungo pezzo di legno levigato. Era una bacchetta. Non aveva mai pensato alle bacchette prima di allora ma la prese in mano e strinse il legno con fermezza. Era calda al tocco, come la sua pelle, e sembrava flessibile mentre se la rigirava tra le mani. Era una bella sensazione.

Sirius aveva finalmente cominciato a disfare i bagagli e ora stava tirando fuori una montagna di libri dal baule. Impilò per terra tutti quelli che non stavano sugli scaffali. James, che aveva appena finito di appendere un poster sopra al letto, lo stava a guardare. Il poster raffigurava un sacco di personcine che sfrecciavano su delle scope volanti e si tiravano una palla a vicenda. Remus pensò che sembrava vagamente più interessante del calcio, che non sopportava.

«Sai,» disse James rivolgendosi a Sirius, ancora intento ad impilare libri, «la scuola ha una biblioteca.»

Sirius fece un mezzo sorriso,

«Lo so, ma sono perlopiù libri babbani. Me li ha regalati mio zio Alphard e se li avessi lasciati a casa, mia madre li avrebbe bruciati.»

Questo catturò l’attenzione di Remus. Cosa c’era di male nei libri babbani? Non che lui ne avesse. Odiava leggere più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. La domanda gli passò subito di mente, però, quando vide Sirius sollevare un vero e proprio giradischi, seguito da una scatola piena di vinili nuovi di zecca ancora dentro le loro copertine luccicanti. Si avvicinò per guardare meglio,

«Ma quello è Abbey Road?!» chiese, sbirciando dentro la scatola.

«Sì,» disse Sirius, passandogli il disco con un gran sorriso. Remus si pulì le mani sul mantello prima di prenderlo, maneggiandolo con cura.

«Sei nato babbano, vero?» disse Sirius, «Non ho mai incontrato un mago che conoscesse i Beatles – tranne mia cugina, Andromeda. Me li ha comprati lei.»

Remus annuì, perdendosi nei pensieri per un attimo.

«Adoro i Beatles. Un ragazzo con il quale dividevo la stanza a casa aveva almeno dieci singoli, ma non me li lasciava mai toccare.»

«Un ragazzo?» Sirius alzò un sopracciglio. Sembrava così adulto, pensò Remus. «Intendi tuo fratello?»

«No,» Remus scosse testa e gli restituì il vinile, cercando di farsi più piccolo, «Vivo in una casa per ragazzi.»

«Tipo un orfanotrofio?» chiese Peter, con gli occhi spalancati. Remus sentì la rabbia montare e le orecchie arrossarsi.

«No.» tagliò corto. Sentì lo sguardo degli altri ragazzi soffermarsi di nuovo sul suo occhio nero e si voltò per finire di disfare il resto dei suoi bagagli in silenzio.

Alla fine, Potter e Black iniziarono a parlare di qualcosa chiamato _quidditch_ e la conversazione si trasformò subito in un dibattito concitato. Remus salì sul letto e tirò le tende, godendosi un po’ di privacy. Era buio, ma ormai ci era abituato.

«Dovrebbe sforzarsi di più se vuole farsi degli amici,» bisbigliò forte Peter agli altri due ragazzi. «Soprattutto se è nato babbano.»

«Sicuro che il cappello non avrebbe dovuto mettere _te_ in Serpeverde?» lo zittì Sirius. Peter rimase in silenzio.


	4. Primo anno: La Luna Piena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie Beatrice per avermi fatto da beta :D
> 
> TW: slur omofobo verso la fine del capitolo

Domenica, 5 settembre 1971

Remus trascorse il resto della settimana cercando – per quanto possibile – di ignorare gli altri ragazzi. Era una tecnica che aveva imparato al St. Edmund – era meglio passere inosservati e non lasciare che gli altri venissero a sapere troppe cose sul tuo conto. Di tanto in tanto, ancora cadeva vittima di qualche scherzo o finiva con la testa infilata nel water, ma nel complesso non gli prestavano abbastanza attenzione da dargli troppo fastidio. James, Sirius e Peter, però, non erano affatto come i ragazzini del St. Edmund. Erano quelli che la direttrice avrebbe chiamato ragazzi “di buona famiglia”.

James e Sirius, nello specifico, sembravano provenire da famiglie ricche, si capiva da come parlavano delle loro case, ma anche dal _modo_ in cui parlavano – pronunciavano ogni vocale e ogni consonante con chiarezza. Remus li stava a sentire con attenzione e ogni volta si riproponeva di migliorare la sua pronuncia.

E non era solo il loro accento, ma anche _cosa_ dicevano. Remus era cresciuto con adulti che gli ordinavano costantemente di stare zitto e con ragazzi che ti prendevano in giro dandoti del secchione se solo ti azzardavi ad usare più parole di quante ne fossero necessarie. James e Sirius parlavano come due personaggi di un romanzo. Il loro linguaggio era infarcito di metafore descrittive e sarcasmo tagliente. I loro botta e risposta pieni di umorismo erano, secondo Remus, molto più intimidatori di un pugno in faccia – almeno quello passava in fretta.

Finora li aveva evitati, andandosene in giro per il castello. Al St. Edmund non godeva di molta libertà e passava la maggior parte del tempo chiuso in camera. Ad Hogwarts, invece, sembrava non ci fosse luogo in cui non si potesse andare e Remus era determinato ad investigare ogni centimetro di quel posto così bizzarro.

A tutti i ragazzi era stata fornita una mappa per aiutarli a trovare le varie aule, ma, secondo Remus, era davvero carente e troppo semplicistica. Non era stato segnato, per esempio, un passaggio segreto che aveva scovato lui stesso che collegava i sotterranei al bagno delle ragazze del primo piano. Non aveva idea del perché qualcuno avesse mai sentito la necessità di unire i due posti, ma la prima volta che lo aveva usato, era stato avvicinato da un fantasma particolarmente irritante che gli aveva spruzzato addosso del sapone per le mani. Credeva anche che sarebbe stato utile rendere la mappa animata, come i quadri alle pareti. In quel modo, almeno, sarebbe stato più semplice riuscire a tener d’occhio le scale mobili. Era anche abbastanza sicuro che ci fosse una stanza a scomparsa, da qualche parte. Sembrava non essere mai due volte nello stesso posto.

Era domenica sera, ma Remus stava già aspettando il lunedì con angoscia. Non solo sarebbe stato il giorno dopo la luna piena, ma anche il primo giorno di lezione. Una volta finita la cena – che trascorse in solitudine, a qualche metro di distanza da Sirius, James e Peter – si diresse velocemente verso l’ufficio della McGranitt. La professoressa lo stava aspettando insieme all’infermiera della scuola, che aveva già avuto modo di conoscere. Era una donna gentile e piacevole, anche se forse un po’ troppo apprensiva.

«Buonasera, Signor Lupin» sorrise la McGranitt, «La ringrazio per la puntualità. Venga con me.»

Con grande sorpresa da parte di Remus, le due donne non lo guidarono verso i sotterranei, dove credeva avrebbe passato la notte, ma uscirono dal castello e si diressero verso un grande albero dal tronco attorcigliato. Il platano picchiatore era nuova aggiunta all’esterno di Hogwarts – Silente aveva spiegato, nel suo discorso di inizio anno, che era stato donato da un ex studente. Chiunque lo avesse donato, sicuramente odiava a morte la scuola, pensò Remus, visto che quell’albero non solo aveva un aspetto terrificante ma era anche violento senza ragione.

Mentre si stavano avvicinando, la professoressa McGranitt fece una cosa così incredibile che Remus quasi si mise ad urlare in preda allo shock. Sembrò svanire. D’improvviso si rimpicciolì fino a sparire del tutto. Al suo posto apparì un gatto con gli occhi gialli e il pelo lucido. Madama Chips non sembrava affatto stupita dal vedere il gatto correre verso l’albero, che aveva cominciato ad agitare i suoi rami come un bambino che fa i capricci. Il gatto raggiunse il tronco senza farsi colpire e posò una zampa sopra uno dei nodi nella corteccia. D’un tratto, l’albero tornò immobile. Remus e Madama Chips si avvicinarono e si calarono in una buca sotto le radici che Remus non aveva mai notato. La professoressa McGranitt, ritornata strega, li stava già aspettando all’interno.

Il passaggio era illuminato solo da delle torce che riflettevano un bagliore verdognolo e terminava con una porta che si apriva su una vecchia casa. Aveva tutta l’aria di essere abbandonata. Le finestre erano oscurate con assi di legno e le porte inchiodate.

«Eccoci qui.» la McGranitt cercò di usare un tono rassicurante anche se il posto sembrava davvero squallido. «Spero capisca che non possiamo rimanere con lei, ma se vuole Madama Chips può attendere di fuori fino a che la…trasformazione non sarà completa.»

Remus scrollò le spalle.

«No, va bene così. Come torno indietro domani mattina?»

«Verrò io non appena sorgerà il sole» gli assicurò Madama Chips. «Posso medicarti e mandarti a lezione prima che qualcuno si accorga che non ci sei.»

Sorrise, ma aveva lo sguardo triste, il che diede fastidio a Remus. Ma era vero che era arrivato quel momento in cui tutto sembrava dargli fastidio, la pelle prudeva e tirava, la temperatura corporea si stava alzando.

«Fareste meglio ad andare» disse, velocemente, ritirandosi nella stanza spoglia. C’era una brandina con delle lenzuola pulite appoggiata contro il muro. Sembrava essere stata messa lì apposta per lui.

Le due donne se ne andarono chiudendo a chiave la porta dietro di loro. Sentì la McGranitt bisbigliare qualcosa e si chiese che tipo di incantesimi stesse gettando sulla casa. Di qualsiasi magia si trattasse era meglio di quelle orribili placche di metallo.

Si sedette sul letto solo per un momento, ma si rialzò subito, irrequieto. Cominciò a fare avanti e indietro per tutta la stanza. A volte sembrava come se il lupo riuscisse ad intrufolarsi nella mente prima di impossessarsi del corpo e, mentre fuori si faceva sempre più buio, i suoi sensi si acuirono. Una cocente ondata di fame cominciò a ribollirgli nello stomaco. Remus si sfilò i vestiti il più in fretta possibile per non rischiare di strapparli. Le articolazioni cominciarono a pulsare. Si stese sul letto. Era la parte peggiore. Il cuore gli batteva nelle orecchie e giurò di poter sentire i tendini strapparsi mentre si stendevano, le ossa e i denti battere tra di loro mentre si allungavano, il cranio aprirsi e prendere una nuova forma.

Gemette e stridette fino a che il dolore non diventò intollerabile. Allora cominciò ad urlare. In tutto ci vollero venti minuti – anche se non aveva mai tenuto conto dello scorrere del tempo. Dopodiché le cose si fecero confuse, non sempre riusciva a ricordare cosa succedeva una volta trasformato in lupo. La prima notte ad Hogwarts fu come sfocata, si risvegliò con meno ferite del solito. Sospettava di aver fiutato il territorio sconosciuto e di aver messo alla prova le restrizioni. Era sicuro di essersi lanciato contro le porte ad un certo punto. Aveva un mosaico di lividi stampato lungo tutto il lato sinistro del corpo che sarebbe durato per giorni.

Ritrasformarsi era altrettanto sgradevole – sentiva tutto il corpo cedere e tendersi, cosa che lo lasciava sempre dolorante e senza fiato. Si asciugò le lacrime che gli bagnavano gli occhi e si strascinò carponi verso la branda, grato di poter fare almeno un’ora di sonno prima che il sole sorgesse completamente.

Madama Chips ritornò, come promesso. Posò le mani fredde sulla sua fronte accaldata mentre si rivolgeva a lui con toni pacati.

«Non hai un bell’aspetto» disse non appena Remus aprì gli occhi, visibilmente stanchi. «È una follia, non puoi andare a scuola in queste condizioni. Sei esausto.»

«Sto bene, voglio andare.»

Prima di lasciarlo alzare, gli fece bere qualcosa – era un liquido freddo e sapeva di metallo, ma si sentì subito meglio. Corse verso la torre dei Grifondoro per mettersi l’uniforme il più velocemente possibile – non voleva saltare la colazione per nessuna ragione al mondo, stava morendo di fame.

«Dov’eri finito?!» James gli si avvicinò non appena entrò nella stanza. I tre i ragazzi erano già pronti e vestiti di tutto punto, immacolati – tranne che per i capelli di James che erano sempre sparati in tutte le direzioni.

«Da nessuna parte.»

Remus lo spinse via per avvicinarsi alle sue cose.

«Stai bene?» chiese Sirius, distogliendo lo sguardo dallo specchio dove si stava sistemando i capelli.

«Già» aggiunse James, guardando Remus con attenzione. «Hai un’aria strana.»

Remus li guardò torvo.

«Levatevi dalle palle.»

«Stiamo solo cercando di essere gentili» disse Peter con le mani sui fianchi. Tutti e tre avevano lo sguardo fisso su Remus, che stava per sfilarsi la maglia, quando si ricordò delle ferite.

«Che c’è?!» ringhiò, «Volete stare lì a fissarmi mentre mi vesto? Voi damerini siete solo un mucchio di checche.» Marciò in direzione del bagno con i vestiti in mano e sbatté la porta. Dopo qualche istante, sentì Peter lamentarsi di avere fame e tutti e tre uscirono dalla stanza.


	5. Primo anno: Pozioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie Tizia e Ale per avermi fatto da beta <3

Venerdì, 10 settembre 1971

Per la fine della prima settimana di lezioni, Remus aveva già fatto perdere dieci punti alla sua casa, aveva imparato un incantesimo ed era riuscito a guadagnarsi un altro livido, questa volta sul mento.

Le prime lezioni erano andate bene – erano state perlopiù introduttive e mentre Lily Evans le aveva passate a buttare giù con fervore pagine e pagine di appunti, a nessun altro era sembrato importare più di tanto. In generale, i professori avevano assegnato pochi, semplici esercizi per compito, ma Remus già programmava di fingere di essersi dimenticato di scriverli se qualcuno li avesse chiesti.

Le lezioni di Incantesimi erano le più entusiasmanti – il piccolo professore aveva lanciato un incantesimo su un mucchietto di pigne, facendole volare per tutta l’aula, tra lo stupore e il divertimento generali. Dopo qualche tentativo da parte degli studenti, Lily era riuscita a far levitare una pigna ad almeno un metro da terra, e Sirius aveva fatto girare la sua come una trottola – fino a che non aveva frantumato il vetro della finestra, perdendo il controllo. James, Peter e Remus non erano stati così fortunati, ma Remus era sicuro di aver visto la sua pigna muoversi una o due volte.

Anche Trasfigurazione si era rivelata interessante, nonostante le lezioni, tenute dalla professoressa McGranitt, fossero molto più seriose. Durante la prima settimana non avevano svolto nessun esercizio pratico, ma la McGranitt ci aveva tenuto a precisare che avrebbe comunque assegnato una gran quantità di compiti per misurare il livello delle loro abilità.

Storia della magia, invece, era penosa. Meno se ne parlava, meglio era. Remus aveva faticato a non addormentarsi in classe mentre lo spettrale professor Ruf fluttuava avanti e indietro tra i banchi, sciorinando dati e nomi di battaglie storiche. Anche lui aveva assegnato dei compiti – leggere due capitoli dal libro di testo. Sirius, per tutta risposta, aveva roteato gli occhi e si era rivolto a James borbottando sottovoce.

«Di sicuro tutti quanti avranno già finito _Storia della Magia_. È roba da bambini.» James aveva annuito, sbadigliando. Remus si era sentito malissimo. Ancora non aveva aperto i libri che teneva nel baule, tranne che per il manuale _Pozioni – Primo Livello_ , dal quale aveva strappato la prima pagina per sputarci la gomma da masticare.

In realtà, aveva atteso l’ora di Pozioni con trepidazione, sperando di vedere esplodere qualcosa, come a lezione di chimica. Ma anche quella si rivelò essere un mucchio di roba da leggere e, ancora peggio, bisognava condividere la classe con i Serpeverde del primo anno. Il professore che insegnava Pozioni era fastidiosamente allegro e impiegò almeno mezzora solo per scorrere il registro.

«Black, Sirius – ah, eccoti qui! Il tuo smistamento mi ha davvero colpito, ragazzo. Davvero colpito! I Black sono nella mia casa da quando ho iniziato ad insegnare! Non prenderla sul personale, giovanotto, ma mi aspetto grandi cose da te!»

Sirius aveva lo sguardo di uno che stava solo aspettando che il pavimento lo ingoiasse tutto d’un pezzo. Lumacorno continuò a leggere i nomi.

«Minus _e_ Potter? Bene, bene, bene, insieme a Black, questa classe ha senza dubbio del pedigree, uh? Fatemi vedere…Lupin! Conoscevo tuo padre. Non era uno dei miei, ma era davvero un dualista maledettamente bravo. Ah, che brutto affare…»

Remus non reagì. Si chiese se Lumacorno fosse a conoscenza del suo essere un lupo mannaro. Tutta la classe lo stava fissando – ormai sapevano che era cresciuto in una casa famiglia e che suo padre era un mago (aveva il sospetto che fosse stato Peter a dirlo in giro), ma nessuno aveva osato fare domande. Sembrava esserci anche un altro pettegolezzo sulla bocca di tutti, qualcosa sul fatto che lui fosse violento e che facesse parte di una gang. Era sicuro che James e Sirius avevano contribuito a metterlo in giro, ma scoprì di non esserne affatto dispiaciuto.

Fortunatamente, Lumacorno decise che era arrivato il momento di farli iniziare con un po’ di pratica.

«Il metodo migliore è sporcarsi le mani!» sorrise, «Ora, se lavorate in quattro per calderone, potete fare a turno nel seguire i passaggi…»

Al momento di scegliersi un compagno, tutti cominciarono a parlottare tra loro – James, Sirius e Peter presero subito possesso del calderone in fondo all’aula e Nathaniel Quince, un Serpeverde che già conosceva Potter e Minus fuori da scuola, si unì a loro. Remus decise di aspettare che tutti si fossero raggruppati per cercare di cavarsela, standosene fermo da solo in fondo per il resto della lezione.

Non ebbe tanta fortuna.

«Remus! Unisciti a noi!» Lily lo afferrò per il polso e lo trascinò verso il calderone che stava condividendo con Severus Piton – il suo amico dal naso lungo che aveva incontrato sul treno – e Garrick Mulciber, un ragazzone rozzo e col naso schiacciato che, a dirla tutta, un po’ lo intimoriva.

Lily aveva cominciato a chiacchierare, distribuendo sul tavolo tutti gli ingredienti e scaldando il calderone con attenzione. Stava usando il libro di Severus, che era già pieno zeppo di note scribacchiate ai margini.

«Ecco i tentacoli essiccati di occhi di lumaca.» Lily prese in mano un vasetto. «Credo ce ne servano circa sette grammi…»

«Non occorre essere troppo precisi con quelli, Lily, non servono a molto.» biascicò Severus, sembrando annoiato.

Lily li pesò lo stesso e li fece cadere in un intruglio gorgogliante. Dopodiché, toccò a Mulciber. Prese il libro e mescolò il tutto per cinque minuti, prendendo istruzioni da Severus sui tempi da tenere e la direzione in cui muoversi. Poi arrivò il turno di Remus. Lily gli passò il libro. Fissò la pagina. Riusciva a vedere che si trattava di istruzioni, riusciva a decifrare più o meno la metà delle parole. Ma ogni volta che pensava di essere vicino al capirci qualcosa, le lettere sembravano muoversi sulla pagina, facendolo perdere di nuovo. Le guance di Remus si accaldarono. Cominciò a sentirsi male. Scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo.

«Datti una mossa», sbottò Severus, «Non è così difficile.»

«Lascialo in pace, Sev» lo rimproverò Lily. «Il libro è pieno dei tuoi appunti, è ovvio che non riesce a tenere il filo. Prendi questo, Remus.» aprì il suo libro di pozioni, nuovo e immacolato. Ma non servì a nulla. Remus alzò di nuovo le spalle.

«Perché non lo fai tu, se sei così intelligente.» disse secco a Severus.

«Oh, Merlino.» Le labbra di Severus si incurvarono all’insù. «Ma _almeno_ sai leggere? Voglio dire, perfino le scuole babbane insegnano a farlo, no?»

«Severus!» sussultò Lily, ma il ragazzino moro dall’aria compiaciuta non riuscì ad aggiungere altro – Remus si lanciò contro Severus da sopra il banco, facendo volare un pugno. Poté contare solo sull’elemento sorpresa – Mulciber lo afferrò per il colletto e lo tirò indietro, colpendolo in volto nel giro di tre secondi.

«Fermi!» tuonò Lumacorno. Tutti rimasero immobili. Il corpulento professore di Pozioni accorse da loro. «Alzatevi, tutti e due!» urlò ai ragazzi a terra. Severus e Remus si rimisero in piedi, affannati. Piton era quello messo peggio, aveva i capelli arruffati e il sangue che gli colava dal naso. Remus aveva il mento indolenzito nel punto dove Mulciber l’aveva colpito, ma, tranne che per l’uniforme tutta spiegazzata, stava bene.

«Esigo una spiegazione!» urlò Lumacorno. Entrambi guardarono per terra. Mulciber sfoderò un ghigno. Lily stava piangendo. «Molto bene» disse il professore, arrabbiato. «Due settimane di punizione ad entrambi. Dieci punti in meno per Grifondoro e dieci in meno per Serpeverde.»

«Ma non è giusto!» disse James, lamentandosi dal fondo dell’aula. «Dovrebbe toglierne il doppio a Serpeverde! Erano due contro uno!»

«Stando a quello che ho visto, è stato il Signor Lupin a cominciare.» rispose Lumacorno, scuotendo comunque la testa. «Ma è pur vero che ha ragione – Mulciber, cinque punti in meno per aver dato un pugno a Remus. Non si risponde alla violenza con la violenza, l’ho detto anche a suo fratello maggiore in più di una occasione. Signorina Evans, per cortesia, accompagni il Signor Piton in infermeria. Lupin, lei può pulire il disordine che avete combinato.»

Remus non conosceva nessun incantesimo di pulizia, così gli toccò passare lo straccio. Lumacorno gli fece anche lavare via il sangue di Piton dal pavimento di pietra. Sfortunatamente, essendo trascorso così poco tempo dell’ultima luna piena, il suo forte odore di ferro gli fece brontolare lo stomaco.

Una volta finita la lezione, James, Sirius e Peter aspettarono Remus fuori dall’aula.

«È stato fantastico, cazzo!» James colpì con leggerezza il braccio di Remus. «Il modo in cui gli sei saltato addosso!»

«Mulciber se ne stava qua fuori a vantarsi, dopo la lezione, ha spifferato a tutti quello che ti ha detto Piton» aggiunse Sirius, «Hai fatto bene – che imbecille.»

«Lo ha detto… _a tutti_?» gemette Remus.

«Non preoccuparti, sono dalla tua parte» disse James. «Be’, tutti a parte i Serpeverde.»

«Già, e chi se ne frega dei Serpeverde?» sorrise Sirius. «Andiamo, è quasi ora di cena – hai fame?»

«Da morire.» Remus sorrise di rimando.


	6. Primo anno: Vendetta

«Allora» disse James una domenica sera. «Come ci vendichiamo?»

«Vendicarci?» chiese Peter senza alzare lo sguardo, cercando qualcosa tra i suoi appunti.

Erano nella sala comune dei Grifondoro che cercavano di finire i compiti per la McGranitt. Trentacinque centimetri di tema sulle leggi basilari della trasfigurazione. Sirius e James avevano già finito, Peter era arrivato a scriverne almeno quindici e Remus non aveva nemmeno iniziato.

«Contro i Serpeverde» disse James. «devi stare al passo, Peter.»

«Ma non _tutti_ i Serpeverde, vero?» chiese Peter, preoccupato, «solo Piton e Mulciber, no?»

«Tutti quanti» confermò Sirius. Era appena sbucato da sotto la scrivania che condividevano, porgendo un pezzo di pergamena. «Stavi cercando questo?»

«Grazie!» Peter lo afferrò, sollevato. «Ho quasi finito…»

«Tu l’hai fatto, Lupin?» Sirius lo guardò. Remus aveva aperto il libro, ma non lo aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo. Aveva preso in considerazione l’idea di chiudersi in biblioteca da solo, una sera, per cercare di leggerlo come si deve – in realtà _sapeva_ leggere, se si concentrava davvero _davvero_ tanto. Ma non ne aveva avuto l’occasione, e ad essere onesti, non ne aveva avuto voglia. Dall’ultima lezione di Pozioni, i quattro erano diventati dei veri e propri amici e Remus non voleva perdersene nemmeno un secondo.

«Nah» disse come risposta a Sirius, scrollando le spalle. «Non ne ho voglia.»

«Facci sapere se ti serve una mano.»

«Puoi copiare il mio, se vuoi.» James fece scivolare la pergamena sulla scrivania. Remus la spinse via, dicendo a denti stretti,

«No, non sono stupido.»

«Nessuno ha detto che lo sei» rispose James, con tranquillità. Sirius lo stava ancora guardando, però. Remus voleva dargli una botta, ma stava cercando di trattenersi – James e Sirius a volte giocavano alla lotta, ma non provavano mai a farsi male sul serio, come aveva fatto lui con Piton. Sforzandosi di mandar giù la rabbia, Remus decise di cambiare argomento, invece.

«Potremmo mettere la polvere urticante nei loro letti» propose. Qualcuno lo aveva fatto a lui, una volta. Aveva avuto uno sfogo per un’intera settimana, e la notte di luna piena si era lacerato la pelle più del solito. «O sui vestiti…se riusciamo a capire chi si occupa del bucato.»

Era una domanda che si era fatto spesso – i loro vestiti sporchi svanivano e riapparivano senza spiegazione, puliti e piegati, nei loro bauli. Non aveva mai visto nessun altro in camera loro, non riusciva proprio a capire come ciò potesse accadere.

«Mi piace» rispose James, mordendo la penna. «Qualcuno ha della polvere urticante, però?»

Tutti e tre i ragazzi scossero la testa.

«Potrei ordinarne un po’ da Zonko» si offrì Sirius. «Dovresti lasciarmi usare il tuo gufo, James, mia madre ha confiscato il mio dopo lo smistamento.»

«Certo» rispose James. «Vorrei poterlo fare prima, però. Sai, battere il ferro finché è caldo.»

«Non serve comprare la polvere» disse Remus, d’un tratto, colpito da un’illuminazione. «Secondo voi ci saranno dei cinorrodi nella serra?»

«Sì» disse Peter, con la testa ancora china sui compiti. «Per le pozioni curative – artrite, credo.»

«I peli al loro interno pizzicano, davvero tanto.» spiegò Remus, entusiasta. «La direttrice – la donna che gestiva la casa famiglia – li coltivava, e se ti mettevi nei guai te li faceva piantare senza guanti.» Le punte delle dita gli formicolarono al solo pensiero.

«Ma è una cosa orribile» disse James.

«È un’idea geniale, però!» ghignò Sirius. «Alla prossima pausa, andiamo a prenderne una montagna. Li piantiamo – ma con i guanti – e poi li mettiamo nei letti dei Serpeverde. Perfetto!»

«Come facciamo ad entrare nei dormitori dei Serpeverde?» chiese Peter, finiti i compiti.

«Lascia fare a me.» James sfoderò un sorriso folle.

* * *

Procurarsi i cinorrodi fu facile. Mandarono Peter, che era l’unico a non essersi ancora beccato una punizione e questo lo rendeva quello sotto meno stretta sorveglianza. Peter era piccolo e bravo a passare inosservato; era entrato di nascosto nella serra e ne era uscito tutto allegro, con la faccia accaldata e un barattolo pieno di cinorrodi sotto il mantello.

Si rinchiusero nel bagno che condividevano solo loro quattro e piantarono i boccioli. Come da istruzioni di Remus, avevano indossato tutti degli spessi guanti di pelle di drago per l’operazione, facendo molta attenzione e non toccare né i semi né la loro peluria sottile.

«Non vedo l’ora di vedere le loro facce» disse Sirius sorridendo, seduto a gambe incrociate vicino a James.

Appoggiato sul bordo della vasca da bagno, Remus stava a guardare le teste di James e Sirius coperte di capelli scuri, chine a lavoro. Era un po’ geloso della loro amicizia. Avevano così tanto in comune – erano stati tirati su in mezzo alla magia, entrambi nati e cresciuti in famiglie ricche, entrambi andavano completamente pazzi per il quidditch. In più, era chiaro anche solo dopo tre settimane, che James e Sirius erano riusciti a guadagnarsi insieme la reputazione dei re del primo anno. Tutti li stavano a sentire quando parlavano. Tutti ridevano se facevano gli spiritosi. Nessuno si arrabbiava se facevano perdere alla casa qualche punto.

«Ancora non ho capito come facciamo ad entrare nei dormitori dei Serpeverde – nemmeno Peter è così furtivo.» Sirius guardò James. Aveva cercato di fargli rivelare il suo piano da quando James ne aveva parlato.

«Lascia che me ne occupi io.» Fu tutto quello che disse il ragazzo con gli occhiali.

Travasarono tutti i semi e i peli dentro un altro barattolo, e i ragazzi finirono per mangiare i cinorrodi restanti per il resto della settimana.

Alla fine, l’occasione si presentò martedì sera. James decise che sarebbe stato meglio farlo prima che tutti fossero andati a letto. Aveva anche deciso che si sarebbero dovuti intrufolare nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde uno alla volta, per non essere visti insieme e venire scoperti. Dal canto suo, Remus pensava che stesse esagerando e la stesse prendendo più seriamente del necessario, ma decise ugualmente di seguire il piano, deciso a non rovinargli tutto il divertimento.

Quella sera finirono la cena molto più in fretta del solito, prima di alzarsi dal tavolo e lasciare la sala comune, uno alla volta. Peter sembrava così agitato che Remus era convinto sarebbe finito con l’andare nel panico all’ultimo secondo, facendoli beccare tutti. Si assicurò di rimanere vicino al ragazzo più piccolo, in caso avesse dovuto tappargli la bocca con la mano.

Ovviamente, Sirius e James si avviarono per primi, dirigendosi verso i bagni delle ragazze al secondo piano che, come Remus li aveva avvertiti, portavano ai sotterranei. All’inizio aveva pensato di tenere quel passaggio segreto tutto per sé, ma visto che aveva già trovato altri bei nascondigli, arrivò alla conclusione che condividerlo con gli altri non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno. Dopotutto, quante volte sarebbe davvero voluto andare nei sotterranei?

Fortunatamente, il fantasma che viveva nei bagni era tranquillo, anche se Remus poteva sentirla singhiozzare sommessamente da dietro l’ultima porta.

«Facci strada, Lupin.» James fece un gesto esagerato, una volta arrivati Remus e Peter. Sirius lo afferrò per un braccio,

«Aspetta, prima facci vedere cos’hai in mente.»

James sfoderò il suo tipico, fastidioso sorriso a trentadue denti che, in realtà, aveva stampato in faccia da giorni.

«Oh, va bene, ecco, reggi questo.» Spinse il barattolo con i semi di cinorrodi tra le mani di Sirius, scostandosi di dosso il mantello.

Ne tirò fuori un altro, più lungo e voluminoso, tessuto con la stoffa più strana che Remus avesse mai visto – era argenteo e scintillante.

«No.» Sirius rimase a bocca aperta. «Non ci credo, Potter, non ci credo…»

James aveva un sorriso così largo che Remus pensò la sua faccia si sarebbe divisa in due. Il ragazzo allampanato rivolse loro un occhiolino e poi, con fare pomposo, si gettò il mantello fin sopra la testa, così da coprirsi tutti il corpo, fino alla punta dei piedi. D’un tratto, svanì.

«Bastardo fortunato!» gridò Sirius. «Perché non me l’hai mai detto?!»

«Non l’hai mai detto nemmeno a me!» squittì Peter. «E ci conosciamo da una vita. Dove l’hai preso?»

James tirò giù la parte superiore del mantello, così da far sembrare che la sua testa fluttuasse a mezz’aria. La cosa diede a Remus il voltastomaco.

«La mia famiglia ce l’ha da anni» disse, in tono trionfante. «Papà me l’ha lasciato portare, fintanto che non lo dicessi alla mamma.»

«Che idiota fortunato» disse Sirius, afferrando tra le mani il materiale invisibile del mantello e strofinandolo tra le dita. «I miei genitori farebbero _di_ _tutto_ per un mantello dell’invisibilità.»

«Credo riesca a coprire tutti e quattro» dimostrò James, aprendo le due estremità e sollevando le braccia come un pipistrello. «Andiamo, mettiamoci belli comodi…»

Si strinsero tutti sotto il mantello, poi provarono a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza un paio di volte fino a che non iniziarono a prendere mano con i movimenti. Alla fine, cercando di non ridacchiare o bisbigliare troppo, i quattro ragazzi invisibili si diressero verso i sotterranei. Remus mostrò loro quale mattonella premere per aprire il passaggio nel pavimento del terzo bagno da sinistra.

«Come hai fatto a trovarlo?» sussurrò James. «È geniale.»

«Sbuca dietro uno di quei tappeti appesi al muro, giù nei sotterranei» rispose Remus. «Ci ho solo sbirciato dietro.»

«Vuoi dire un arazzo?» chiese Peter.

«Uh…credo di sì?» Remus fu grato che nessuno poté vedere la sua faccia.

«Sta’ zitto, Minus» scattò Sirius. Remus sentì un colpo secco alla caviglia.

«Ohi» trasalì, rispondendo con un calcio il doppio più forte. «Vaffanculo!»

«Scusa!» guaì Sirius. «Era per Pete, non per te.»

«Fatela finita, tutti quanti!» tagliò corto James. «Siamo quasi arrivati.»

Aspettarono in silenzio dietro l’arazzo, origliando i passi lungo il corridoio dall’altro lato. Una volta che James convenne ci fosse abbastanza silenzio, sbucarono fuori dal passaggio segreto. I sotterranei erano freddi, scuri e cavernosi. Da qualche parte, si sentiva provenire uno strano gocciolio – forse dalle tubature.

«Dov’è l’entrata?» mormorò Sirius.

«Dietro quel muro.» Remus lo indicò, sperando riuscissero a vedere dove stava puntando il dito. Era un normalissimo muro di pietra spoglio.

«Come fai a saperlo?»

«Li ho visti mentre entravano da lì» si affrettò a dire Remus. Di certo non avrebbe rivelato che il motivo grazie al quale era sicuro ci fossero almeno duecento Serpeverde dietro quel muro era l’odore del loro sangue e della loro magia, così forte da poterli quasi sentire in bocca.

«Sai la parola d’ordine?»

«No.»

«Cavolo.»

«Ancora non è l’ora del coprifuoco. Aspettiamo.»

E così fecero, in una situazione tutt’altro che confortevole. Anche se il corridoio era freddo e umido, faceva incredibilmente caldo sotto al mantello, soprattutto con tutti e quattro i ragazzi pressati l’uno accanto all’altro. Fortunatamente, spuntarono due ragazze del settimo anno che si affrettavano verso l’entrata. Sfortunatamente, Sirius le conosceva bene.

«Fammi rivedere l’anello, Bella!» pregò Narcissa Black, rivolgendosi a sua sorella maggiore. Remus sentì Sirius irrigidirsi, pressandosi contro il muro alle sue spalle.

Bellatrix, pavoneggiandosi, stese un lungo braccio, pallido come l’avorio. Sopra il suo dito ossuto si ergeva un enorme, bruttissimo anello di smeraldo e argento, che non aveva fatto altro che mostrare in giro dall’inizio dell’anno. Tutti quanti a scuola sapevano che, non appena avesse concluso i suoi MAGO, avrebbe sposato Rodolphus Lestrange, un certo mago immischiato nella politica. Sirius sarebbe dovuto andare al matrimonio.

Narcissa emise un gridolino non appena lo vide, nonostante fosse probabilmente la persona che lo aveva visto più volte a scuola.

«È stupendo!» disse con enfasi. «Oh, non vedo l’ora di sposarmi…»

«Aspetta il tuo turno» rispose Bellatrix, con una voce stridente come unghie sulla lavagna. «Non appena Lucius avrà una posizione migliore al Ministero, sono sicura che mamma e papà non avranno nulla da ridire sul fidanzamento.»

« _Mundus sanguine_ » proclamò Bellatrix. Il muro scorse da una parte per farle entrare, e i quattro ragazzi si affrettarono a seguirle il più in fretta possibile, prima che si richiudesse.

Per la prima volta da quando era arrivato Hogwarts, Remus si sentì davvero grato di essere stato smistato in Grifondoro. Le differenze tra la loro calda e confortevole sala comune e quella dei Serpeverde erano evidenti. Quest’ultima era stata costruita più come un’enorme sala banchetti, piuttosto che un salotto. Le pareti erano riccamente decorate con eleganti arazzi, il camino era grande e scolpito con motivi elaborati, e un macabro pallore verdognolo inondava la stanza. Ma più di ogni altra cosa, quel posto aveva tutta l’aria di essere, in qualche modo, _malvagio_. Remus provò a non farsi scuotere dai brividi.

Gli altri sembravano a disagio tanto quanto lui, erano tutti rimasti come congelati, finché James non li spinse verso una rampa di scale che speravano conducesse ai dormitori dei ragazzi. Lungo il tragitto incontrarono Severus, seduto da solo in un angolo, piegato sopra il libro di pozioni. Una volta in cima alle scale, aprirono la prima porta che videro e, per fortuna, trovarono una camera da letto.

James tirò via il mantello.

«Fai da palo, eh Petey» disse, affrettandosi ad entrare. «Quale credete che sia il letto di Piton?»

«Potrebbe essere questo.» Sirius ne indicò uno. «Le lenzuola sembrano unte a sufficienza.» Tutti e quattro risero sotto i baffi.

«Allora veloci, ragazzi, mettiamoci i guanti» bisbigliò James, svitando il barattolo. Sirius e Remus se ne infilarono uno ciascuno, presero una manciata di semi e incominciarono a spargerli sotto le coperte.

«Ma così li vedranno…» disse James, deluso. Aveva ragione, anche al buio, i piccoli semi rosso acceso spiccavano sopra le lenzuola completamente bianche.

«Be’…se li spargeranno addosso comunque cercando di mandarli via» offrì Sirius.

«Aspettate…» Remus ebbe un’illuminazione. Non aveva idea di come gli fosse venuto in mente, o perché, ma era sicuro avrebbe funzionato. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e, mordendosi il labbro, la agitò con cautela sopra il letto dove aveva sparso i semi. « _Obfuscate_ » sussurrò.

D’improvviso, i semi sparirono. Be’, sapeva che erano ancora lì, ma nessuno poteva vederli ora.

«Accidenti!» James fissò il letto. «Come hai fatto? Vitious ancora non ci ha insegnato quest’incantesimo, no? Era per compito?»

«Nah…» Remus scrollò le spalle. «Ieri ho visto uno del quinto anno farlo su dei dolcetti che aveva comprato al villaggio. Non è difficile da copiare.»

Sirius e James provarono immediatamente a replicarlo sopra i semi che avevano sparso. La prima volta non funzionò – e nemmeno la seconda – ma dopo il terzo tentativo, James riuscì a far sparire la maggior parte dei suoi.

«Faresti meglio a farlo tu, Lupin, o staremo qui tutta la notte» decise.

«Sì, dai, sbrigatevi!» li intimò Peter dalla porta, bianco dalla paura.

Sirius fece qualche altro tentativo prima di arrendersi e lasciare spazio a Remus.

«Devi farmi vedere per filo e per segno come si fa, non appena ritorniamo in territorio neutrale» disse. Remus annuì, anche se non era sicuro di saperlo spiegare. Era riuscito a farlo solo perché aveva pensato che probabilmente ci sarebbe riuscito.

«Prossima stanza» annunciò James, spingendoli verso la porta.

«Dobbiamo proprio?» chiese Peter, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. «Non può bastare così?»

«Nemmeno per sogno!» rispose Sirius con una risata, buttando indietro la testa. «E se non avessimo beccato il letto di Piton? Dobbiamo farlo su _tutti_ , Pete. Sei con noi o no?»

«O almeno, tutti i letti dei ragazzi» disse James, entrando nella stanza affianco. «Non voglio correre il rischio di entrare nelle stanze delle ragazze – ricordate quello che è successo a Dirk Creswell la settimana scorsa?»

Si misero all’opera velocemente e riuscirono a infestare tutte le camere dei ragazzi. Anche l’ultima, dove c’erano tre studenti del sesto anno che stavano già dormendo. Persino Sirius non aveva avuto il coraggio di entrare lì dentro, ma Remus, contagiato ormai dall’eccitazione dello scherzo, si gettò addosso il mantello dell’invisibilità ed entrò. Era anche riuscito a spargere i semi sui cuscini dei ragazzi addormentati.

Per quando ebbero finito, si stava già facendo tardi e i dormitori cominciavano a riempirsi sempre di più di Serpeverde. A mala pena capaci di contenere la loro felicità, i quattro Grifondoro si nascosero sotto il mantello, cercando di fare silenzio nel ridiscendere le scale – appiattendosi contro il muro ogni volta che incrociavano un altro studente – riattraversarono l’enorme sala comune e uscirono attraverso il muro dal quale erano entrati.

Seguendo le istruzioni di James, mantennero il silenzio fino a che non ritornarono nelle vicinanze della torre dei Grifondoro e, una volta arrivati, si tolsero di dosso il mantello ancora una volta.

«Contromano!» intonarono insieme verso la Signora Grassa, che aprì loro la porta.

Fu una gioia ritornare nella loro sala comune, che era calda e luminosa. Si gettarono sul divano più vicino, sorridendosi a vicenda come pazzi. Frank Paciock li chiamò dalla scrivania, dove stava riordinando i suoi appunti.

«Per il rotto della cuffia, ragazzi, dove siete stati di bello?»

Peter non sapeva che fare, ma James sventolò una mano e disse «In biblioteca, ovvio!»

Frank scosse la testa, ma continuò a sorridere.

«Sono sicuro che presto ne saprò qualcosa.»

«Vorrei poter essere lì quando succede!» sussurrò Sirius, i suoi occhi brillavano di gioia. «Ma soprattutto avrei voluto farla anche alle mie cugine.»

«È solo l’inizio, amico mio» rispose James, sbattendo una mano sul ginocchio di Sirius. «Con tutti e quattro all’opera, sono sicuro che la prossima volta possiamo fare le cose _ancora_ più in grande. Una prima missione eccellente, ragazzi!»

Peter piagnucolò.

« _Prima_ missione?!»


	7. Primo anno: Malandrini

Mercoledì, 15 settembre 1971

La mattina seguente, James e Sirius riuscirono a malapena a frenare l’entusiasmo e trascinarono gli altri due amici di sotto prima di tutti gli altri Grifondoro. Erano i primi studenti nella Sala Grande, fatta eccezione per qualche Corvonero, che aveva la testa china sui libri dei MAGO ed enormi tazze di caffè forte in mano.

«Perfetto!» Sirius si illuminò, guardando le panche ancora vuote. «Posti in prima fila!»

«Scommetto che ci vorranno ore perché arrivi qualcuno» si lamentò Peter, mezzo addormentato, con i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo.

«Su con la vita!» James versò a tutti quanti una grande tazza di tè. «Non sei curioso di vedere i frutti del nostro duro lavoro?»

«Non alle sei di mattina» rispose Peter, sorseggiando rumorosamente il tè. In risposta a quel suono fastidioso, Sirius fece una smorfia e spinse un piatto vicino all’amico.

«Prendi un toast e smettila di lamentarti.»

Anche Remus prese un toast e lo tagliò in quattro piccoli pezzi. Spalmò della marmellata sul primo quarto, della confettura sul secondo, burro sul terzo e della _lemon curd_ sull’ultimo. Ignorò lo sguardo divertito che Sirius gli stava rivolgendo. Non aveva mai avuto così tanta scelta prima d’ora e aveva deciso di approfittarne ad ogni pasto.

Fortunatamente, non dovettero aspettare a lungo prima che anche gli altri studenti cominciassero ad arrivare, richiamati dalla colazione. I primi Serpeverde entrarono non appena Remus finì il suo toast. Tre ragazzi e due ragazze del terzo anno. Si avvicinarono al loro tavolo, ignari dei quattro Grifondoro che non gli scollavano gli occhi di dosso. Per qualche secondo fu come se niente fosse successo. Sirius, deluso, sospirò. Ma poi. Il ragazzo più alto si smosse a malapena sulla panca, sfregandosi il braccio. Un altro sembrava occupato a cercare qualcosa nelle tasche, ma Remus riusciva chiaramente a vedere che si stava grattando la gamba con foga. Il terzo non la smetteva di strofinarsi la bacchetta dietro l’orecchio.

«Ha funzionato!» sussurrò James, quasi senza fiato per l’eccitazione. Persino Peter sembrava allegro, ora.

A mano a mano che videro altri Serpeverde entrare, il problema divenne sempre più evidente – e più divertente. Per quando si fecero le sette di mattina, il tavolo dei Serpeverde era ormai pieno di ragazzi che si muovevano, dimenavano e grattavano ovunque, e di ragazze sconvolte. Amycus Carrow, un ragazzone del sesto anno, finì con lo strapparsi il mantello, il maglione della scuola e la cravatta pur di potersi sfregare il petto, che era già di un bel rosso acceso, come aveva potuto constatare Remus dal suo posto. Quasi provò pena per loro.

Ma poi entrò Piton. Non sapeva se fosse stato il karma o solo fortuna, ma Severus sembrava aver avuto una reazione particolarmente brutta ai semi. Si avvicinò a testa bassa, con i capelli a coprirgli il volto, ma il naso rosso era ancora ben visibile.

«Merlino!» ansimò Sirius, ridendo così forte da piegarsi in due. «Dimmi che lo abbiamo beccato in faccia!»

«Ehi, Pivellus!» urlò James, all’improvviso, richiamando l’attenzione del ragazzo.

Piton si girò, alzando lo sguardo. I suoi capelli si scostarono. La parte sinistra del volto era coperta da un brutto sfogo rosso, dalla tempia al collo, fino a sparire sotto l’uniforme. Anche l’occhio sinistro sembrava arrossato, il labbro era irritato e gonfio.

«Stai una favola!» canticchiò Sirius. Gli altri quattro ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere mentre Piton corse via, uscendo dalla stanza.

Una volta finita la colazione, l’intero castello era già animato dai pettegolezzi su cosa fosse successo ai ragazzi della casa Serpeverde. Sirius e James sembravano due bambini la mattina di Natale, e persino l’umore di Peter era migliorato considerevolmente – continuava a ricordare loro come fosse stato _lui_ a fare da palo, dopotutto, e a rendere l’intera operazione possibile.

«È stata un’idea di Lupin, però» rispose Sirius, dando a Remus una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla. «Cosa facciamo per festeggiare, mh? SparaSchiocco? Assalto alle cucine?»

Remus si scrollò Sirius di dosso, sorridendo educatamente.

«Be’, qualsiasi cosa facciate, la dovrete fare senza di me» rispose. «Ho una doppia punizione.»

«Con Lumacorno?»

«Sì, e la McGranitt. E Vitious, ma quella è domani. Poi nel fine settimana ho la punizione di Erbologia.»

«Accidenti» disse James con aria preoccupata. «Starai mica cercando di stabilire un record?»

Remus alzò le spalle. Finiva sempre in castigo al St. Edmund – per tutti i ragazzi era così. Le ore di punizione non erano una particolare seccatura. Anche se SparaSchiocco sembrava davvero divertente.

«Forse dovresti cominciare a fare i compiti?» chiese Sirius, con gentilezza. Remus roteò gli occhi, alzandosi da tavola.

«Andiamo» disse. «C’è Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, pensavo fosse la vostra preferita.»

* * *

Più tardi quello stesso giorno, Remus si stava recando all’ufficio di Lumacorno per scontare la sua punizione, quando si imbatté in Lily Evans.

«Ciao Remus.»

«Ciao.»

«Vai nei sotterranei?»

Remus annuì.

«Anch’io. Devo dire a Lumacorno che Severus non ce la fa a venire per la punizione.»

«Ah, giusto.»

«Hai sentito cosa è successo ai Serpeverde?»

«Sì.» Lo avevano sentito tutti – era l’unica cosa di cui si era parlato per tutto il giorno, anche durante le lezioni. Fortunatamente, nessuno aveva la minima idea di chi fosse la colpa. Attaccare tutti i ragazzi della casa allo stesso momento era stata una buona idea. Chi avrebbe mai scoperto quale fosse il vero bersaglio?

«Da pazzi, no?» continuò Lily. «Sev ha avuto una reazione allergica a qualsiasi cosa abbiano usato, povero. Madama Chips gli ha dato un sonnifero, almeno fino a che non diminuisca il gonfiore.»

Remus ridacchiò, senza pensare. Spostò lo sguardo sulla ragazza, che lo stava guardando con degli occhi verdi pieni di disappunto. Lily scosse la testa.

«Senti, so che non è stato molto gentile con te. L’altro giorno all’ora di Pozioni o in treno. Lui è…be’…è un po’ snob, ok?»

Remus non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

«Ma volevo dirti che mi dispiace» continuò Lily. «Devo tenergli testa più spesso. Non dovrei chiudere un occhio e lasciar correre. È una persona davvero gentile se la conosci meglio.»

«Se lo dici tu.» Remus si fermò. Erano davanti all’ufficio di Lumacorno. La porta era chiusa, ma si potevano sentire delle voci concitate dall’altra parte.

«Horace, chiunque sia stato, deve per forza essere qualcuno tra i Serpeverde!» Era la professoressa McGranitt. «Chi altri è a conoscenza della parola d’ordine?»

«Perché mai un Serpeverde dovrebbe attaccare la sua stessa casa, Minerva?!» Il professore di Pozioni sembrava davvero frustrato.

«Hai detto che sono stati colpiti solo i ragazzi. Forse è stata una delle ragazze?»

«Suvvia!»

«Be’, e chi sennò? Pix? Non entra mai nelle sale comuni – e se è per questo, non viene mai nei sotterranei – ha troppa paura del Barone Sanguinario.»

«Dobbiamo mettere al bando tutti i prodotti di Zonko.»

«Stando a quello che ha detto Madama Chips, non si tratta di uno scherzo di Zonko. Cinorrodi, dalle serre.»

Remus sentì un brivido di paura corrergli lungo la schiena. Se erano arrivati a sapere dei semi, avrebbero scoperto chi si nascondeva dietro a tutto?

«Cinorrodi? Molto astuto.» Lumacorno sembrava davvero impressionato. La professoressa McGranitt sospirò.

«Non vorrai incolpare i Corvonero, ora?» 

«Vorrei solo sapere chi è stato.» Lumacorno tirò un profondo sospiro. «Forse la verità uscirà fuori. Ma è molto più probabile sia stata una studentessa di Serpeverde piuttosto che…»

«Che una banda di malandrini con intenzioni malvagie, intrufolatisi di nascosto nei sotterranei col favore della notte?»

Remus sentì Lumacorno ridere a quell’affermazione.

«Sì, diciamo così.»

«Ora devo andare» disse la McGranitt, il rumore dei suoi passi sempre più vicino alla porta. «Fammi sapere se scopri chi è stato?» La porta si aprì. Remus e Lily fecero un passo indietro, con aria colpevole. La professoressa McGranitt li guardò dall’alto attraverso gli occhiali. «Cosa ci fanno due Grifondoro così lontano dalla torre?»

«La prego, professoressa, io e Remus stavamo solo…»

«Ah!» Lumacorno interruppe le scuse sconclusionate di Lily. «Lupin, ragazzo mio – e la signorina Evans! Sei venuta a riferire le scuse da parte di Piton, eh? Non è necessario, cara, non è necessario. Con tutto quello che è successo oggi…la punizione è cancellata, per ora.» Venne verso la porta, e guardò Remus con occhi severi. «Sempre che io sia stato chiaro sul fatto che non ci saranno più risse durante le mie lezioni? O nessun’altra lezione, se è per questo.»

«Sì, professore.» Remus annuì, solennemente, cercando di non far vedere quanto fosse contento.

«Eccellente.» Lumacorno sorrise, raggiante, e iniziò a chiudere la porta dell’ufficio. «Ora, se volete scusarmi, ho delle faccende da sbrigare.»

Remus e Lily avevano quasi raggiunto la fine del corridoio, quando, d’un tratto, la McGranitt chiamò.

«Signor Lupin?»

Remus si sentì stringere il cuore.

«Sì, professoressa McGranitt?»

«Questo non significa che anche la sua punizione con _me_ sia stata cancellata. Venga. Inizieremo con un po’ di anticipo.»

* * *

La McGranitt gli aveva fatto scrivere frasi per un’ora – non male, visto che al St. Edmund era abituato a prendere le bacchettate sulle mani. Non gli dispiaceva ricopiare e ripetere; pensava fossero gesti con un effetto calmante su di lui. _Farò tutti i compiti assegnati_. Forse la prossima volta avrebbe messo da parte l’orgoglio e avrebbe copiato quelli di James. O di Peter, se non voleva destare sospetti. Ma sapeva che, prima o poi, James gli avrebbe chiesto perché non facesse mai le letture assegnate. E se glielo avesse detto, allora sapeva anche che James e Sirius lo avrebbero costretto a spiegarlo alla McGranitt – avevano entrambi una fiducia incrollabile nei confronti dei professori di Hogwarts. Remus, da parte sua, non aveva mai incontrato un adulto di cui potersi fidare. La McGranitt lo avrebbe rispedito al St. Edmund, seduta stante. Un mago analfabeta era utile come un buono a nulla.

Una volta finita la punizione, si arrampicò attraverso il buco lasciato aperto dal ritratto ed entrò nella sala comune, solo per trovare i suoi tre compagni di stanza che lo stavano aspettando. Peter e James erano impegnati in quella che sembrava una serissima partita a scacchi ( _e ovviamente i pezzi si muovono da soli_. Pensò Remus tra sé e sé. _Tutto sembra muoversi da solo in questo cazzo di castello_.) Sirius, invece, stava ascoltando uno dei sui dischi con quelle che sembravano delle cuffie nuove di zecca. Remus moriva dalla voglia di ascoltare qualcosa, ma ancora non aveva trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo.

Prese posto vicino a Sirius, in silenzio. Il ragazzo coi capelli lunghi si sfilò subito le cuffie.

«Hai fatto presto!» 

«Ho dovuto fare un’ora sola di punizione, alla fine» spiegò Remus. «Lumacorno mi ha lasciato andare, era troppo occupato con il caso della polvere urticante e con il cercare di capirci qualcosa.»

Sirius sfoderò un enorme sorriso e si buttò indietro, con la schiena appoggiata sul divano e le braccia incrociate dietro la testa.

«Questo scherzo non smette di regalare soddisfazioni.»

«Alla fine si è scoperto che Piton ha avuto una reazione allergica» disse Remus, sorridendo. «La rossa ha detto che è tutto il giorno che sta in infermeria.»

Sirius rise ancora più forte. I suoi occhi diventavano sempre luminosi quando rideva. Remus non aveva mai visto nessuno esternare così tanta gioia. Ti faceva venire voglia sia di dargli pugno che di essere suo amico, tutto allo stesso tempo.

«Quale rossa?» D’un tratto, James alzò lo sguardo.

«Scacco matto!» gridò Peter.

«Dai che hai capito, quella irritante. Evans.»

«Io non la trovo irritante.»

«Come vuoi.» Remus alzò le spalle.

«Basta parlare di ragazze.» Sirius roteò gli occhi. «Questo potrebbe essere il giorno più importante della nostra vita! Il giorno in cui diventiamo delle leggende! Il giorno in cui la nostra amicizia è stata forgiata nel fuoco della polvere urticante!»

«Non sanno che siamo stati noi, vero?» chiese Peter, nervoso, mentre rimetteva a posto il suo set di scacchi. Remus scosse la testa.

«Lumacorno pensa sia stata una ragazza dei Serpeverde. O una banda di malandrini.»

«Malandrini!» Sirius si tirò su a sedere, velocemente. «Trovato! In alto i calici, ragazzi!»

«Non abbiamo i bicchieri!» rispose James, divertito.

«Be’, fai finta!» Sirius scosse la testa, irritato. «D’ora in avanti, saremo _I Malandrini_!»

Lo disse con fare _così_ drammatico che l’annuncio non poté che essere accolto da un silenzio attonito. James aveva un grande sorriso stampato in faccia. Peter lo stava fissando in cerca di indizi, non sapendo bene come reagire. Remus scoppiò in una risata.

«Che razza di nome pomposo sarebbe per una banda?!»


	8. Primo anno: Segreti

Martedì, 5 ottobre 1971

La seguente luna piena passò più o meno come la prima. Questa volta, il lupo era stato particolarmente irrequieto, visto che Remus si risvegliò con un gran numero di graffi più profondi del solito. 

«Guariscono in fretta con un po’ di disinfettante» lo consigliò Madama Chips, che si agitava intorno a lui cercando di curarlo alle prime luci di quella fredda mattina.

«E lo fanno ancora più in fretta con un po’ di magia.» Fece un plateale gesto con la bacchetta, sorridendogli. I tagli si richiusero quasi immediatamente. Remus fissò la pelle, impressionato.

«Può liberarsi anche delle cicatrici?» chiese, con impazienza. Madama Chips scosse la testa, tristemente.

«Temo proprio di no, Remus. Mi dispiace.»

«Non fa niente» sospirò, rivestendosi per andare a scuola. Questa volta, si era portato con lui un cambio di abiti e li aveva lasciati nel tunnel, appena fuori la stamberga, per evitare di dover tornare alla torre. Avrebbe incontrato i ragazzi in classe, alla prima ora, lasciandoli a domandarsi dove fosse stato.

«Non devi andare a scuola, oggi, se sei troppo stanco» disse Madama Chips. «Posso scriverti un permesso.»

«No, voglio andare.» rispose. «Non sto così male, davvero.»

Madama Chips gli rivolse uno sguardo serio.

«Non così male, _per ora_. Ho paura che le trasformazioni peggioreranno man mano che crescerai.»

«Ha avuto in cura altri ragazzi come me, allora?» Voleva chiederglielo da una vita, ma non sapeva mai come.

«No, caro, tu sei il primo studente di Hogwarts che sia mai stato…»

«Morso?»

«Che sia mai stato morso» accettò, con gratitudine. «Ma ti prometto che so quello che faccio. Ho fatto molte ricerche a riguardo.»

«Vuol dire che ci sono dei libri? Su persone come me?»

«Be’, sì.» Sembrava sorpresa. Si sedette sul letto mentre Remus finiva di vestirsi. «Puoi prenderne uno in prestito, se vuoi?»

Ci pensò per un istante, ma poi scosse la testa.

* * *

La prima ora c’era Trasfigurazione, ma, questa volta, la McGranitt non lo mise in punizione per non aver fatto i compiti – evidentemente aveva deciso di essere più indulgente nei giorni intorno alla luna piena. Gli fece promettere di farli per la prossima lezione e lui accettò, sperando di sembrare sincero. James, Sirius e Peter passarono metà della lezione a cercare di richiamare la sua attenzione, ma Remus fece il possibile per ignorarli, almeno finché la McGranitt non minacciò di separarli, tutti e quattro.

Una volta in corridoio, diretto verso Incantesimi, Remus sapeva che non avrebbe avuto scampo. Dopotutto, si trattava di un tragitto di ben cinque minuti.

«Allora? Dove sei stato?» lo incalzò Sirius, camminando alla sua sinistra.

«Da nessuna parte» rispose, cercando di affrettare il passo.

«Oh, andiamo!» lo pregò James, piazzandosi alla sua sinistra. «Diccelo! È dove sei stato anche il mese scorso?»

«Forse.»

«Eri di nuovo in punizione?» chiese Peter, facendo fatica a tenere il passo. Remus si maledisse per non averci pensato prima – la punizione sarebbe stata una scusa perfetta.

«No.»

«Allora dove – »

«Guarda dove cammini, mezzosangue!»

Remus era stato troppo occupato ad evadere le domande degli altri e, alla fine, era andato a sbattere contro Piton, che aveva appena girato l’angolo. Già teso, Remus drizzò le spalle, cercando di farsi strada.

«Stai attento, _Pivellus_.»

Piton non si spostò, ma, anzi, gli diede una spinta. Mulciber apparve dietro di lui, sovrastando minacciosamente tutti loro ragazzi più piccoli.

«So che siete stati voi ad entrare di nascosto nel nostro dormitorio l’altra notte» sibilò. «Tutti e _quattro_.»

«Davvero? Provalo.» James sorrise, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Le labbra di Piton si incresparono.

«Non posso. Non _ancora_. Ma lo farò. Mi vendicherò, è una promessa.»

«Stiamo _tremando_ dalla paura» rispose Sirius, appoggiato al muro come se fosse annoiato a morte. «Ora, gentilmente, ti potresti spostare?»

«È stata una tua idea, Black, non è vero?» biascicò Piton. «Oppure tua, Potter? Deve per forza essere stato uno di voi due. Minus non ne ha le palle e il caro Lupin, chiaramente, non ne ha il cervello…»

Remus strinse forse i pugni. Riusciva a vedere la mano di Piton appoggiata sulla sua bacchetta – Severus probabilmente conosceva ogni tipo di maledizione e sortilegio. James gliene aveva insegnati uno o due, ma in quel momento era troppo accecato dalla rabbia per ricordarseli.

«Muoversi, signori.» Una voce aspra risuonò subito per tutto il corridoio. Si trattava del professor Vitious, che era uscito dall’aula per vedere cosa stesse succedendo. «Severus, stai ostruendo il passaggio, e voi quattro dovreste essere già a lezione. Venite.»

Remus si sentì accaldato e agitato per il resto della lezione di Incantesimi, che di solito era la sua preferita. Faceva affidamento sulla pratica e sul lavoro con la bacchetta, piuttosto che sul leggere e scrivere, e spesso riusciva a cavarsela persino meglio di James e Sirius. Fu difficile riuscire a calmarsi, continuava a sparare i cuscini a destra e a manca per tutta la classe come missili, invece che farli levitare gentilmente attraverso i cerchi che Vitious aveva appeso al soffitto.

Stavano lavorando sugli incantesimi di levitazione già da qualche settimana, ormai, e Peter era l’unico che ancora faceva fatica. Secondo Remus, mancava di immaginazione. James e Sirius erano entrambi fastidiosamente sicuri; e aveva scoperto che la sicurezza in se stessi era spesso la chiave per riuscire negli incantesimi più basilari. Remus, di norma, si sentiva capace di portare a termine qualsiasi compito, a patto che risultasse abbastanza facile. Peter, d’altro canto, si preoccupava per _qualsiasi_ cosa. Leggeva e rileggeva i libri, cercando di copiare tutti quei diagrammi e schemi complicati, piuttosto che osservare e copiare le dimostrazioni di Vitious.

«Mi aspetto che per la fine della prossima settimana, tutti voi riusciate a far levitare questo libro» disse Vitious, a fine lezione. Il libro era enorme, grande quasi quanto la metà del piccolo professore e sembrava pesare abbastanza da mettere in difficolta un uomo adulto, se avesse provato a sollevarlo. «Venite pronti per un test veloce sulle vostre abilità.»

Peter gemette, mentre tutti prendevano le loro cose, prima di lasciare l’aula.

Per quando arrivò l’ora di pranzo, Remus era ormai riuscito a calmarsi, ma aveva ancora problemi a controllare la magia. Fu grato di avere solo Erbologia e Storia della Magia, quel pomeriggio. Si chiese se dipendesse dalla rabbia – che aveva sempre faticato a tenere sotto controllo – o dalla luna piena. Era sempre pieno di energia, i giorni seguenti alle sue trasformazioni, anche prima che sapesse di essere un mago. La bacchetta gli fremeva nella mano, come attraversata da energia elettrostatica. Provò con un semplice _Lumos_ , nascosto in un cubicolo nei bagni, tra una lezione e l’altra, e per poco non si bruciò gli occhi.

Forse il libro di cui aveva parlato Madama Chips spiegava qualcosa a riguardo, ma non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Ci sarebbero potuti essere anche altri libri in biblioteca, ma non aveva controllato. Conosceva bene _quella_ parola e avrebbe anche saputo scriverla, se si fosse concentrato a lungo. Ma non osava. Remus viveva con la paura che se l’avesse scritta, o pronunciata ad alta voce, allora in qualche modo tutti avrebbero scoperto il suo segreto. Questo genere di cose era meglio tenersele dentro.

* * *

Giovedì, 7 ottobre 1971

Era importante riuscire a mantenere i segreti, ora più che mai, visto che Remus era costantemente sotto osservazione. Dalla McGranitt, che lo guardava sempre piena di domande ogni volta che non prendeva appunti; da Madama Chips, che cercava sempre di farlo andare in infermeria per un controllo veloce; da Piton, ancora furioso per via dell’incidente con la polvere urticante. Remus avrebbe anche potuto sopportare tutte queste interferenze, se non fosse stato per una quarta persona.

Questo osservatore era molto più discreto, molto meno diretto nella sua sorveglianza, ma evidente, nonostante tutto. Sirius. All’inizio Remus aveva pensato che fosse solo un ficcanaso – un’altra caratteristica che condivideva con James. Dovevano sempre sapere tutto di tutti. Raccontavano sempre a Remus e Peter gli affari degli altri studenti – il padre di tizio e caio era stato retrocesso a lavoro al Ministero anni fa, ecco perché avevano complessi di inferiorità; la prozia di Miranda Trump era stata sotto investigazione per uso illegale di pozioni d’amore, ed ecco perché nessuno beveva il tè quando andava a casa sua; il professor Lumacorno era immischiato nella magia oscura più di quanto desse a vedere e il LumaClub era noto per l’influenza che avesse nel creare maghi malvagi.

Ovviamente, nessuno dei due sapeva niente riguardo Remus e, inizialmente, pensava fosse questo il motivo per cui Sirius fosse così attento a lui. Ma non faceva mai domande dirette e, se era curioso sulla famiglia di Lupin o sulla sua infanzia, allora erano interessi che condivideva privatamente solo con James. Remus aveva notato che di rado James osservava le altre persone – preferiva di gran lunga che gli altri osservassero lui.

Nessun altro sembrava farci caso, per fortuna. Sirius riusciva ad essere furtivo sotto questo aspetto. Di tanto in tanto, Remus riusciva a coglierlo sul fatto, mentre lo fissava con quegli occhi profondi. Non se ne vergognava nemmeno. Non spostava mai lo sguardo, ma lo addolciva con un sorriso, che Remus si sentiva obbligato a ricambiare.

Quel giovedì erano tutti nella sala comune a cercare di finire i compiti – be’ James stava finendo quelli di Remus, avendo già completato i suoi. Si era offerto di farlo come moneta di scambio – Remus gli avrebbe dovuto insegnare l’incantesimo _Obfuscate_. Messo da parte l’orgoglio, Remus aveva accettato. Voleva davvero evitare un’altra punizione con la McGranitt e James era bravo a copiare le calligrafie degli altri.

Sirius stava lavorando al suo saggio, aveva già scritto sei centimetri extra sull’utilizzo delle mosche crisopa nelle pozioni di trasformazione – con tanto di diagrammi. C’erano libri sparpagliati su tutta la scrivania che ormai avevano reclamato per loro, insieme a boccette di inchiostro e rotoli di pergamena accartocciati. Peter stava cercando di far levitare una mela e di farla volare fin dentro un cestino dall’altra parte della stanza. Per ora era riuscito solo a farla stare sospesa in aria ma, puntualmente, questa ricadeva sempre a terra poco dopo.

Esausto, Peter si passò una mano tra i capelli e consultò di nuovo il libro di teoria.

«Ce la farai, Pete, non preoccuparti» mormorò James, senza staccare gli occhi dalla pergamena di Remus. «Continua a provare.»

«Ma ci _sto_ provando!» si lamentò Peter. «Sono sicuro di star sbagliando il movimento della mano…il libro dice di usare un “fluido gesto a serpentina”, ma non sono sicuro…» agitò la bacchetta in aria. Remus emise un verso di disapprovazione.

«Non è così» disse, schietto. «È come una forma a S ripiegata su se stessa. Guarda.» Completò l’incantesimo senza il minimo sforzo, fece alzare la mela in aria e la spedì con cura dentro il cestino.

«Una forma a S, sei sicuro?» Peter aggrottò le sopracciglia. Puntò la bacchetta verso una pallina di carta appoggiata sul tavolo. « _Wingardium Leviosa_!» disse, agitando la bacchetta come aveva fatto Remus. Come previsto, la carta si alzò in aria un po’ traballante e volò, con un po’ meno grazia, verso il cestino. Rimbalzò sul bordo un paio di volte prima di atterrare vicino alla mela. Peter strabuzzò gli occhi. «Ce l’ho fatta!» sussultò. «Una forma a S…perché non c’era scritto così nel libro?!»

«Ben fatto, Pete!» disse James, guardandolo con un gran sorriso. Si tolse gli occhiali e si strofinò gli occhi. «Dovresti fare l’insegnante, Remus.»

Remus rise con scherno, distogliendo lo sguardo, imbarazzato. James continuò.

«Ho quasi finito con questo, devo solo controllare una cosa – puoi passarmi _Teoria Magica_? Il libro di Waffling?»

Remus sentì un brivido freddo corrergli lungo tutta la schiena. Cercando di non andare nel panico, guardò la pila di libri che aveva indicato James. Uno era sicuramente di Pozioni – aveva un calderone sulla copertina. Gli altri erano un'incognita. Le lettere d’oro e d’argento dei titoli sembravano muoversi e ruotare di fronte ai suoi occhi. Sarebbe stato meglio prenderne uno a caso, nonostante fosse quello sbagliato? Riposò lo sguardo su James, ma il ragazzo stava rileggendo quello che aveva scritto. Peter era troppo occupato a far levitare altre palline di carta per notare la disperazione di Remus. Guardò di nuovo i libri, mordendosi il labbro.

Sirius si schiarì la voce, delicatamente, e si sporse sulla scrivania. Rimanendo in silenzio, picchiettò l’indice su uno dei libri, senza guardare Remus. Era un grande tomo rivestito di pelle nera che Remus riconobbe solo vagamente. Rasserenato, lo tirò su e lo passò a James.

«Grazie, amico» disse James, distrattamente, rimettendosi subito a lavoro. Sirius tornò ai suoi compiti come se nulla fosse. Remus sentì le guance andare a fuoco.


	9. Primo anno: Cicatrici

Giovedì, 15 ottobre 1971

Remus aveva passato il resto della settimana a cercare di evitare Sirius – o almeno a cercare di non rimanere da solo con lui. Non era stato facile, visto che i ragazzi passavano tutto il loro tempo libero insieme, soprattutto nei fine settimana. Avevano affrontato il test di Incantesimi senza problemi, persino Peter. Vitious era stato così felice di vedere che tutta la classe aveva imparato a perfezionare la levitazione così presto che li aveva lasciati andare a pranzo prima del previsto.

La settimana seguente, durante la lezione di volo, evitare Sirius divenne impossibile. Se Remus non avesse odiato Storia della Magia così tanto, allora Volo sarebbe stata sicuramente la materia peggiore di tutte. Dopo soli venti minuti con Madama Bumb, aveva scoperto di soffrire di vertigini, e il resto della classe aveva provato pena per lui.

James era il primo della classe, ovviamente. Perfino gli altri Malandrini lo trovavano insopportabile nel vederlo volare sopra il campo da quidditch, eseguendo giravolte e finte una dietro l’altra, come se fosse nato su una scopa. Anche Sirius era eccellente, e la maggior parte degli altri ragazzi erano cresciuti giocano sui manici di scopa – anche Peter era capace di volare.

La notte precedente aveva piovuto, il che aveva reso il prato molliccio e fangoso. Avevano lasciato da parte le solite scarpe stringate per infilarsi stivaloni pesanti e mantelli scarlatti.

Presero le scope e aspettarono istruzioni. Le scope venivano fornite dalla scuola. Agli studenti del primo anno non era permesso portare le loro, ma James continuava comunque a ripetere a chiunque gli prestasse orecchio che a casa aveva l’ultimo modello.

«Bene, signore e signori, montate sulle vostre scope, per favore» tuonò Madama Bumb. «Il vento è particolarmente forte, oggi. Voglio che facciate attenzione. Potter, niente esibizionismi!»

Remus si inerpicò sulla sua scopa, facendo un respiro profondo. Se fosse riuscito a non dare di stomaco, l’avrebbe considerata come una vittoria.

«Fate quattro giri di campo, e poi voglio vedere un bell’atterraggio pulito da parte di ognuno di voi. Fate attenzione alle pozzanghere e ricordatevi di piegarvi a favore di vento, quando possibile. Usatelo a vostro vantaggio. Cinque punti a chi arriva primo.» E senza particolari avvertimenti, la strega dai capelli d’argento suonò il fischietto.

Remus e Lily, gli unici due della classe che erano stati cresciuti dai babbani, furono gli ultimi a staccarsi in volo. Una volta che la ragazza si levò da terra, però, filò dritta in avanti con facilità.

«Un po’ più in alto, Lupin! Andiamo!» tuonò Madama Bumb dal basso, urlando attraverso un megafono. Avrebbe tanto voluto ignorarla, ma non c’era scampo. Almeno al St. Edmund, quando era l’ora della corsa campestre, potevi sempre svicolare dietro un palazzo e marinare la scuola, bighellonando per il paese per tutto il pomeriggio.

Si spinse più in alto, facendo il possibile per guardare avanti e non in basso – cercando di pensare a qualsiasi cosa tranne che allo spazio vuoto che c’era tra lui e il suolo. Riusciva a vedere i luminosi capelli rossi di Lily svolazzare davanti a lui come la coda di una volpe; quelli chiari e biondi di Peter, invece, spiccavano in mezzo al gruppo. Non riusciva a vedere così lontano, ma sapeva che Sirius e James dovevano essere testa a testa. Remus procedette tristemente, non azzardandosi ad andare più veloce di così. Quando prese la curva alla fine dal campo, il vento lo colpì in pieno. Cercò di non rallentare troppo, spingendosi in avanti. Era così freddo. L’aria di quella gelida mattina gli sferzava il viso.

Il secondo giro fu brutto tanto quanto il primo. Al terzo, notò che James aveva cominciato a girare intorno alle torri degli spalti, non curante degli avvertimenti di Madama Bumb. Al quarto giro, Remus ebbe compagnia.

«Ti diverti?» Sirius sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui. Sembrava così a suo agio, come se avesse potuto alzare le mani, mettersi a testa in giù e volare all’indietro senza il minimo sforzo.

«Che stai facendo?» disse Remus, accigliato, cercando di ignorarlo «Cerchi di perdere?»

«Tanto vincerà James.» Sirius alzò le spalle. «Tanto vale fargli avere il suo momento di gloria. Ho pensato di venire da te.»

«Perché?!» rispose Remus, a denti stretti.

«Ho pensato volessi un po’ di compagnia!» A Remus non serviva girarsi per sapere che aveva quel suo irritante sorriso alla Sirius Black stampato in faccia. «E poi stiamo per atterrare, so quanto odi questa parte.»

«Vattene via.»

«No.»

«Ti avverto, Black…»

«Non puoi picchiarmi quassù, Lupin, a meno che tu non voglia lasciar andare la scopa.»

«Dio, sei così fastidioso.»

«Già.» Sirius gli si piazzò davanti, per poi volargli sopra e tutt’intorno, disegnando un’orbita perfetta.

«Togliti dalle palle!» Remus cercò di schivarlo, oscillando pericolosamente.

«È ora di atterrare…ricordati di spingere le gambe in avanti e il corpo all’indietro…poi piega le ginocchia prima di tocc – ehi!»

Remus aveva afferrato la coda della scopa di Sirius e aveva strattonato forte. Ridendo, Sirius si risistemò in sella, volò di nuovo verso il fianco di Remus e gli diede una bella spinta. Remus traballò, ma si resse forte, mentre procedeva con la discesa. La seconda volta andò meglio, buttò il peso all’indietro e poi si girò velocemente, cercando di dare un’altra spinta a Sirius.

«Spostati!» urlò, prendendo velocità. «Puoi arrivare ultimo, per una volta!»

«Non ci provare nemmeno!» Questa volta, fu il turno di Sirius di acciuffare Remus per la scopa e trattenerlo, ridendo. Probabilmente stavano esagerando, visto che erano entrambi molto vicini al suolo. Stavano ancora facendo la lotta, quando le scope schizzarono via da sotto di loro e i due ragazzi caddero a terra. Atterrarono di peso, dritti in una pozzanghera, ruzzolando in avanti e infradiciando le divise.

«Black! Lupin!» Madama Bumb marciò verso i due ragazzi coperti di fango.

Gli altri Grifondoro si riunirono intorno a loro, sghignazzando e indicando. Sirius saltò in piedi con l’eleganza e la grazia che lo contraddistinguevano e aiutò Remus, tirandolo su bruscamente per la mano. Entrambi guardarono l’insegnante, sbattendo via le gocce d’acqua dalle ciglia.

«Cosa vi avevo detto riguardo alle pozzanghere?» Madama Bumb alzò un sopracciglio, divertita. Era solita vedere il lato giocoso nelle cose. «Un punto in meno a Grifondoro. Ciascuno. Fareste meglio a darvi una ripulita, ora. Forza, andate!»

Arrancarono verso gli spogliatoi vicino al campo da quidditch, sorreggendo i pesanti mantelli zuppi di pioggia.

«Maledette divise…sono ridicole» borbottò Remus, mentre entravano nella piccola e bassa costruzione fatta di pietra. «Come facciamo ad asciugarle?»

«Ci penseranno gli elfi domestici» rispose Sirius, scrollandosi di dosso la sua e buttandola su una pila all’angolo.

Remus non aveva voglia di chiedere cosa diavolo fossero gli elfi domestici. Si tolse il mantello, calciò via gli stivali ed entrò nel cubicolo della doccia, prima di spogliarsi del tutto. Alcuni asciugamani erano già stati stesi, pronti per essere utilizzati, e l’acqua era deliziosamente calda. Si mise sotto al getto, lasciando che questo gli scaldasse il sangue, mentre guardava il fango e le macchie d’erba scivolare giù nello scarico. Almeno si sarebbe risparmiato altri quaranta minuti sopra una scopa.

Sfregò le mani tra i capelli. Senza il taglio a cadenza mensile per mano della direttrice, i capelli stavano diventando più lunghi e morbidi – la maggior parte delle volte, erano sparati in tutte le direzioni, come quelli di James. Finalmente, era possibile capirne il colore, ma ne era rimasto deluso – erano di un banale castano chiaro.

Remus finì di farsi la doccia prima di Sirius e uscì, cercando in fretta l’uniforme. Era già mezzo vestito quando, alla fine, Sirius emerse. I lunghi capelli neri erano pettinati all’indietro, bagnati e lucenti. Era già vestito e aveva un’aria incredibilmente rilassata, da adulto – mentre Remus si era appena accorto di aver saltato un bottone della camicia e fu costretto a ricominciare da capo.

«Quella cos’è?!» disse Sirius, all’improvviso. Remus alzò lo sguardo, poi lo riabbassò subito. Sirius stava indicando una lunga striscia argentata che si estendeva diagonalmente, dalla sua clavicola sinistra al capezzolo destro, attraversandogli tutto il petto. Si arrabattò goffamente con i bottoni, cercando di allacciarsi la camicia il più in fretta possibile.

«Una cicatrice.» mormorò. Non avrebbe avuto senso inventarsi qualcos’altro. Ormai non ci faceva nemmeno più caso. Erano _lì_ e basta. Erano una parte di lui come le lentiggini, o la sottile peluria sulle braccia.

«È…te la sei fatta a casa? Dove sei cresciuto?»

C’era qualcosa di strano nella voce di Sirius. Remus non riusciva a parlare, allora annuì. Anche Sirius lo fece. «Anch’io ho delle cicatrici» disse. Lo disse così piano che, inizialmente, Remus pensò di aver sentito male.

Sirius si accovacciò, alzò una gamba dei pantaloni e girò la caviglia, mostrando a Remus i segni che la marchiavano. Le sue cicatrici non erano come quelle di Remus – che erano grandi, irregolari e frastagliate. Le strisce argentee sulle gambe di Sirius erano sottili e dritte – uniformi, nella loro crudeltà. Remus le fissò per qualche secondo, prima che Sirius lasciasse ricadere la stoffa, rimettendosi in piedi.

Si guardarono dritti negli occhi per un minuto. Remus era accaldato. Gli occhi di Sirius, invece, erano freddi e calmi. Poi il momento passò.

«Che dici, andiamo a vedere James che fa il cretino?» chiese Sirius.

Remus annuì, di nuovo, ed entrambi uscirono all’aria aperta – fresca e autunnale. Presero posto sugli spalti, solitamente occupati dagli spettatori, e si misero ad osservare il resto della classe volare avanti e indietro per il campo, con i mantelli rossi che svolazzavano dietro di loro. Nonostante fosse priva della tecnica di James, Lily se la vedeva alla grande contro il ragazzo, battendolo due volte su tre alle gare di velocità tra gli anelli.

«Remus?» disse Sirius, all’improvviso, mentre i loro compagni cominciavano ad atterrare per l’ultima volta.

«Sì?»

«Non sai leggere, vero?»

Remus sospirò. Aveva già abbastanza segreti da mantenere. E poi Sirius gli aveva appena confessato uno dei suoi.

«No.»

«Non lo dirò a nessuno.»

«Grazie.»

Di nuovo quel sorriso alla Sirius Black.


	10. Primo anno: Storia

Sabato, 23 ottobre 1971

«Non ti hanno mai insegnato?»

Remus scrollò le spalle – stanco e frustrato. Era passata una settimana dalla lezione di volo, e Sirius era riuscito a sorprenderlo da solo ancora una volta. Remus se ne stava tranquillo, seduto sul letto a sfogliare le riviste sul quidditch di James – anche se non ne capiva le regole, gli piaceva osservare le immagini in movimento. Erano la cosa più vicina ad una televisione che avessero ad Hogwarts.

«Mi hanno insegnato» rispose, voltando pagina, sperando che Sirius capisse l’antifona e lo lasciasse solo. Non fu così. Remus chiuse la rivista. «Mi hanno insegnato» ripeté. «È che non ho mai imparato come si deve. Quando guardo le parole, non credo di vedere quello che vedono tutti gli altri. Non hanno alcun senso, sembra come se tutte le lettere iniziassero a muoversi e cambiare. Gli insegnanti pensavano fossi stupido.»

Al St. Edmund, nessuno si era mai preoccupato tanto dei suoi problemi con la scuola. A malapena assegnavano i compiti, visto che nessuno li faceva. Molti dei ragazzi avevano le stesse problematiche; o non volevano imparare o era impossibile insegnare loro qualcosa. In ogni caso, nessuno si aspettava mai granché da loro.

«Ma allora come ci riesci?» Sirius sembrava un cane con un osso.

«A fare _cosa_?!»

«Be’…tutto quanto! A studiare, qui, a Hogwarts.»

Remus lo guardò come se fosse lui quello stupido.

«Sirius, _non_ lo sto facendo. Nel caso non l’avessi notato, sono in punizione ogni sera.»

«Be’, sì, certo.» Sirius agitò una mano. «Ma l’altro giorno, a Pozioni, ti ho visto – non hai preso appunti, non hai nemmeno guardato libro, _né_ la lavagna, ma hai comunque preparato alla perfezione tutti gli ingredienti per curare i foruncoli – Lumacorno ti ha dato cinque punti!»

Remus arrossì al ricordo. Non era abituato a ricevere elogi dai professori.

«Oh, è stato facile.» Scosse la testa. «Luma ci aveva detto cosa fare nella scorsa lezione, me lo sono solo ricordato.»

«Accidenti, devi avere una memoria pazzesca, allora!»

Remus scrollò di nuovo le spalle. Probabilmente era così. I suoi insegnanti al St. Edmund gli avevano fatto notare più di una volta come conoscesse davvero una gran quantità di parole per essere così scemo.

Sirius stava fissando il vuoto – chiaramente perso nei suoi pensieri – Remus poteva quasi vedere le rotelle girargli nella testa. A volte, Sirius era come un libro completamente chiuso. Altre volte, era così facile leggerlo da essere quasi divertente.

«Se fossi in grado di leggere, saresti bravo quanto me e James. Anche di più, probabilmente!»

Remus rise.

«Sempre così modesto, Black.»

«Be’, è così!» Sirius non colse per nulla il sarcasmo. Sembrava ancora pensieroso. «I movimenti della bacchetta ti vengono in modo naturale, e se la tua memoria è così buona come dici…» Si morse il labbro. «Scommetto che esiste un incantesimo per questo.»

Remus rise di nuovo.

«Mi curerai con un incantesimo?»

«Perché no?»

Remus ci aveva già pensato, ovviamente. Ma conosceva i limiti della magia più di chiunque altro. Dopotutto, aveva cicatrici che non sarebbero mai guarite e, una volta al mese, soffriva di un incubo che nessuno gli avrebbe mai potuto evitare.

«La magia non cura questo genere di cose» rispose, senza tanti giri di parole. «Sennò perché James porterebbe gli occhiali?»

«In realtà, credo _esistano_ degli incantesimi per la vista» disse Sirius. «Ma forse non valgono lo pena, o sono troppo difficili, o complicati o qualcosa così.»

«Non ho problemi solo con la lettura» replicò Remus. «Sono una frana anche a scrivere; sono troppo lento e viene fuori un macello.»

«Per quello c’è _sicuramente_ un incantesimo» disse Sirius. «Basta stregare la penna, ho visto mio padre farlo con i documenti ufficiali. Di solito, la sua scrittura è molto più approssimativa.»

Remus non sapeva come rispondere. Sirius non si sarebbe mai arreso. Si morse il labbro inferiore.

«E comunque, perché ti importa tanto?»

«Sei un Malandrino! Non puoi stare tutti i giorni in punizione, e se i Serpeverde si vendicassero? Abbiamo bisogno della tua mente malefica per ideare gli scherzi!» Gli risplendevano gli occhi. «A proposito, non hai ancora fatto i compiti di storia, vero?»

«No.»

«Bene, allora cominciamo» Sirius saltò giù dal letto e incominciò a rovistare nel suo baule.

«No. Non farai i _miei_ compiti al posto mio» protestò Remus, mettendosi in piedi e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Certo che no!» rispose Sirius, tirando fuori un pesante libro. Era _Storia della Magia_ , Remus lo riconobbe dalla forma e dalle dimensioni. «Ho solo voglia di rinfrescarmi la memoria, tutto qui. Me ne starò seduto a leggere a voce alta per un po’ – perché mi aiuta a studiare – e se per puro caso _tu_ riuscissi ad immagazzinare qualche informazione in quell’enorme cervello che ti ritrovi, tanto meglio.»

Remus sbuffò.

«Non hai proprio niente di meglio da fare? Dov’è James?»

«A guardare gli allenamenti di quidditch dei Grifondoro» Sirius si sedette sul letto e aprì il libro. «Vuole entrare in squadra, l’anno prossimo. È andato a prendere appunti e, ovviamente, Peter l’ha seguito. Ora fa silenzio, per favore, sto cercando di studiare.» Si schiarì la voce. « _Storia della Magia, di Bathilda Bagshot. Capitolo uno. Antico Egitto. I rituali di Imhotep…_ »

Continuò così. Per ore. All’inizio, Remus era rimasto in piedi, cercando di decidere se fosse il caso o meno di andarsene sbattendo la porta. Ma poi si rese conto di non essere veramente arrabbiato – era difficile rimanere arrabbiati con Sirius, non importava quanto fosse irritante. Alla fine si sedette, e ascoltò. Scoprì che la storia non era così noiosa, dopotutto – non quando riusciva a capirne le basi. E poi Sirius era di gran lunga più vivace del professor Ruf.

La sua voce era chiara e ferma, non inciampava mai, nemmeno sulle parole o le frasi più complesse. Era come se avesse già letto quel libro centinaia di volte. Una volta, Remus l’aveva sentito mentre diceva a James che parlava fluentemente greco e latino – evidentemente, la famiglia Black ci teneva a questo genere di cose.

Continuò imperterrito, capitolo dopo capitolo, dai macabri incantesimi di risurrezione dell’antico Egitto alle sacerdotesse della magica Mesopotamia, passando per i criptici oracoli greci. Il mondo antico si schiuse davanti a Remus e, presto, si ritrovò disteso sul letto, con le braccia incrociate sotto la testa e gli occhi chiusi – lasciando che Sirius lo guidasse attraverso il tempo.

Alla fine, la voce dell’altro ragazzo arrivò a farsi roca e cominciò a parlare quasi bisbigliando. Intorno a loro si era fatta sera e la sala comune era ormai bagnata dalla luce dorata del tramonto. A metà del quinto capitolo – _Tiberio e le migliorie nelle guerre magiche romane_ – Sirius chiuse il libro con un leggero colpo di tosse.

«Non credo di riuscire ad andare avanti per oggi» gracchiò.

Remus aprì gli occhi di scatto. Si mise a sedere, sbattendo le palpebre all’impazzata.

«Va bene» disse piano. «È ora di cena, sto morendo di fame.»

Si alzarono entrambi e, dopo essersi stiracchiati, si diressero al pianoterra.

Seduti ai soliti posti, James e Peter li stavano aspettando al tavolo dei Grifondoro.

«Come sono andati gli allenamenti?» chiese Sirius, dopo essersi scolato un bicchiere di succo di zucca. La voce gli era quasi tornata normale, sembrava solo leggermente affaticata.

«Alla grande!» rispose allegramente James, intento ad infilzare una salsiccia con la forchetta e ad usarla per spingere un po’ di patate nel piatto. «Come mai non sei venuto anche tu?»

«Stavo studiando» rispose Sirius, versando la salsa sulla sua porzione di purè.

Durante la cena, James li deliziò con un racconto dettagliato di tutto quello che era successo agli allenamenti di quidditch, facendo un elenco minuzioso di tutti i giocatori in squadra, esponendo le loro qualità e i loro difetti, dando giudizi sulla loro tecnica e dicendo cosa avrebbe fatto lui al loro posto. Di tanto in tanto, Peter interveniva con le sue opinioni, che raramente erano diverse da quelle di James.

Il dolce, quella sera, consisteva in un buonissimo _shortbread_ al caramello, che non piaceva né a James né tantomeno a Sirius. Remus pensava fossero pazzi, e prese il loro disgusto come prova del loro snobismo. Si sarebbe mangiato anche le loro porzioni, se non ci fosse arrivato prima Peter, sbafandosi tutto.

«Ho dei dolcetti» offrì il ragazzino più piccolo dei quattro, scavando nelle tasche del mantello e tirandone fuori un sacchetto marrone straripante.

«Grazie, Pete!» Si fiondarono sul bottino, mangiucchiando api frizzole, cioccorane e gelatine tuttigusti+1, una dietro l’altra – perfino Remus non rifiutò qualche dolce. Mangiarono fino a sentirsi male.

«Cosa stavi studiando?» chiese James, grattandosi il mento distrattamente. «Pensavo avessimo finito con i compiti per questa settimana.»

«Sì, be’, ero un po’ indietro con Storia. Ho dovuto ricontrollare un paio di cose.» anche Sirius si stava grattando, vicino la spalla.

Solo a guardarli, anche Remus avvertì una sensazione di prurito. Il dorso della mano gli pizzicava come se un piccolo insetto ci stesse scorrazzando sopra. Il suo pensiero volò subito alla polvere urticante e guardò in basso.

Trattenne un urlo. Una montagna di spessi peli neri gli stavano crescendo sulla mano ad una velocità impressionante. Si stava trasformando! Ma non erano vicini alla luna piena – com’era possibile? Si alzò così velocemente che per poco non cadde all’indietro. Doveva andarsene da lì – in fretta!

«Che ti prende, Lupin?» James lo stava fissando, sbigottito.

Remus guardò prima lui e poi Sirius. Anche _loro_ erano ricoperti di peli – dei riccioli neri erano spuntati su viso, mani, braccia – ogni centimetro di pelle scoperta. Rimase a bocca aperta. Era senza parole. Si passò la lingua sui denti – non stavano diventando lunghi e affilati.

«Oh cazzo» disse James, guardando prima in basso e poi spostando lo sguardo verso gli altri ragazzi. «Che sta succedendo?!»

«Peter!» ringhiò Sirius, il suo viso era ormai interamente ricoperto di peli. «Sei _sicuro_ che sia stata tua madre a mandarti quei dolci?»

Peter, che non ne aveva toccato nemmeno uno, li guardò e arrossì.

«Be’, insomma, _pensavo_ fossero da parte sua…sono arrivati questa mattina…» balbettò.

«Pete!» ruggì James. Ormai li stavano fissando tutti, chiamandosi a vicenda e indicando i tre Grifondoro coperti di peluria. L’intera sala era piena dei loro bisbigli e mormorii.

Molti dei ragazzi se la ridevano, ma la risata che sovrastava tutte le altre proveniva dal tavolo dei Serpeverde ed era quella di Severus Piton.

«Venite.» Sirius si alzò in piedi a testa alta, facendo bella mostra del suo viso coperto di pelliccia con quell’aria di aristocratica dignità che non faceva altro che rendere il tutto ancora più comico. «Andiamo in infermeria. Progetteremo la nostra vendetta più tardi.»

Se ne andarono tra le tonanti risate dei ragazzi nella Sala Grande. Remus si fece piccolo dalla vergogna, coprendosi il viso con le mani. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo era ricoperto da un lucido pelo nero e, contrariamente a James e Sirius, non lo trovava affatto divertente.

«Te l’avevo detto che si sarebbero vendicati.» borbottò Sirius.


	11. Primo anno: Compleanni, Libri e Beatles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buon compleanno, Sirius!

Fortunatamente, Madama Chips era stata in grado di spezzare la fattura con qualche tocco di bacchetta anche se, alla fine, si erano dovuti sorbire lo stesso una ramanzina sull’utilizzo improprio di magie pericolose.

«Come se ci fosse piaciuto assomigliare a Bigfoot!» si lamentò James, mentre lasciavano l’infermeria con la pelle ancora irritata dall’improvvisa crescita dei peli.

«Dev’essere stato Severus. Avrà immerso i dolci in una delle sue pozioni, ne sono sicuro.» Sirius fremeva di rabbia.

«Tutti ne siamo sicuri, amico» rispose James. «Non preoccuparti, gliela faremo vedere.»

«Mi dispiace così tanto!» gemette Peter, per la centesima volta. «Pensavo davvero fossero da parte di mamma!»

«È tutto a posto, Peter.» James gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Avrei solo preferito che ce li avessi dati lunedì mattina – almeno avremmo avuto una scusa per saltare Trasfigurazione.»

«Esigo una punizione!» urlò Sirius, alzando la bacchetta in aria con fare drammatico. Remus rise, e così fece anche James.

«Sarai accontentato!» rispose, sistemandosi gli occhiali sopra il naso. «La pazienza è la virtù dei forti, Black. Per una vendetta di questa portata ci vuole del tempo. Hai per caso un’altra idea brillante, Remus?»

«Mi dispiace.» Remus scosse la testa. Il cuore ancora non aveva accennato a rallentare, tanto era stato lo spavento. Se avesse avuto Piton davanti, in quel preciso momento, lo avrebbe strozzato – altro che progettare uno scherzo.

«Ti aiuterò io, James!» squittì Peter. «Farò _tutto_ quello che vuoi, non avrò paura questa volta, sarò…»

Stavano per svoltare l’angolo che li avrebbe condotti alla torre dei Grifondoro, quando qualcuno dietro di loro chiamò.

«Sirius.»

Si voltarono tutti e quattro. Sirius trasalì. Era Bellatrix Black.

«Che vuoi?» chiese, guardando in basso e strascinando un piede sul pavimento di pietra. Era l’atteggiamento meno “da Sirius” che Remus avesse mai visto, pensò. Notò anche che James aveva fatto un passo in avanti, mettendosi spalla a spalla con l’amico.

«Vieni qui e salutami come si deve» lo aggredì la ragazza del settimo anno.

Sirius non si mosse. Bellatrix tirò fuori la bacchetta – Remus rimase scioccato e, per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede a Hogwarts, era terrorizzato.

«Vieni qui» disse, a bassa voce. «O ti costringo con le cattive. E giuro che non sarà un infantile incantesimo che fa crescere i peli.»

Sirius avanzò e fece cenno con il capo a James rimanere al suo posto, visto che il ragazzo aveva provato a seguirlo. Tutti e tre guardarono i cugini parlare sommessamente alla fine del corridoio per alcuni lunghi, interminabili minuti. Erano a disagio. Sirius aveva a malapena staccato gli occhi da terra per tutta la durata della conversazione. Alla fine, Bellatrix gli diede qualche colpetto sopra la testa, girò i tacchi e se ne andò. Sollevati, i ragazzi smisero si trattenere il respiro. Sirius tornò da loro, tremante.

Attraversarono il quadro e si sedettero sul loro solito divano, in silenzio.

«Stai bene, Sirius?» James fu il primo a parlare.

«Sì.» annuì, ma era più pallido del solito. «Voleva…uhm…voleva invitarmi a prendere un tè. Per il mio compleanno. Credo l’abbia costretta mia madre, probabilmente avrà fatto una riunione di famiglia. Stanno cercando di rimettermi in riga.»

«Solo perché sei in un’altra casa?»

«Be’, per quello e per la compagnia che mi sono fatto.» rivolse un sorriso a tutti loro.

«Quando è il tuo compleanno?»

«Tra due settimane. Il tre. Devo andare a questo tè, però, Bella non scherza quando dice di conoscere delle maledizioni orribili.»

«Significa che faremo qualcos’altro più tardi. Qualcosa di bello, va bene?»

Peter e Remus annuirono con entusiasmo, ma una vocina nella sua testa, stava ricordando a Remus di come il tre fosse la notte di luna piena.

* * *

Fu così che Sirius compì dodici anni e Remus non fu lì per festeggiare con lui. Anche se dubitava che a qualcuno fosse importato. Dopotutto, il migliore amico di Sirius era James, e a Peter piaceva ancora pensare che James appartenesse un po’ anche a lui. Remus sarebbe stato l’ultima ruota del carro, anche se non fosse stato costretto a rinchiudersi nella stamberga, dilaniato dal dolore. Quella volta, Madama Chips lo aveva tentato con un sonnifero da prendere prima che sorgesse la luna, ma evidentemente non aveva sortito alcun effetto. E quel che era peggio, era riuscito ad infliggersi la cicatrice più grande che si fosse mai procurato fino a quel momento – proprio lungo la schiena.

Madama Chips lo aveva trattenuto in infermeria per tutto il giorno, il che si era rivelata una scusa perfetta – aveva potuto dire ai suoi amici che si era sentito male, senza preavviso. Erano rimasti confusi sul perché Remus non li avesse avvertiti prima del fatto che stesse poco bene, ma se l’avevano bevuta comunque. Probabilmente, pensavano già che fosse un tipo piuttosto strano, e ormai prendevano per buona qualsiasi cosa uscisse dalla sua bocca.

Il compleanno, comunque, non gli sarebbe piaciuto. James aveva parlato con Madama Bumb e aveva programmato una lezione di volo speciale solo per loro tre durante l’ora di pranzo. Dopo cena, prima che Sirius andasse a cambiarsi per il tè con le cugine, James e Peter avevano guidato il tavolo dei Grifondoro nel tipico “Buon Compleanno” seguito dal “Perché è un bravo ragazzo”. A detta degli studenti, Remus venne poi a sapere, avevano cantato “nessun lo può negar!” a ripetizione, ogni volta più forte, finché la professoressa McGranitt non aveva minacciato di metterli tutti in punizione se non avessero smesso immediatamente.

Era ormai novembre inoltrato e, mentre le giornate si facevano sempre più brevi, il castello diventava sempre più tetro. Passavano sempre meno tempo all’aperto, preferendo rimanere rannicchiati davanti al camino nella sala comune, a giocare a carte o a pianificare la loro vendetta contro Piton. Il quadrimestre stava per finire e i professori avevano cominciato ad assegnare più compiti del solito.

Ogni volta che Sirius e Remus riuscivano a staccarsi da James e Peter (di solito accadeva quando questi ultimi due erano in biblioteca), Sirius leggeva per lui. Avevano finito _Storia della Magia_ in sole due settimane, e poi avevano cominciato ad alternare _Guida alla Trasfigurazione per Principianti_ e _Filtri Magici e Pozioni_ per il resto del quadrimestre. Aveva preso l’abitudine di leggere a voce alta anche quando i Malandrini studiavano in gruppo, sostenendo che la cosa lo aiutasse a concentrarsi. Tutto questo non faceva affatto piacere a James, che preferiva di gran lunga studiare in silenzio.

Anche se non avrebbero mai potuto coprire tutto il programma in così poco tempo, contro ogni previsione, i voti di Remus avevano cominciato a migliorare ad un ritmo impressionante. Apparentemente, Sirius aveva davvero avuto un’idea geniale. La capacità di Remus di immagazzinare e ricordare informazioni era sorprendente, e si ritrovò persino ad alzare la mano in classe per la prima volta in vita sua.

I voti di Sirius, d’altra parte, erano calati. Passava così tanto tempo ad aiutare Remus in segreto, che non era più riuscito a fare tutti quei compiti e quelle letture in più che erano stati il suo vanto all’inizio dell’anno. I suoi risultati erano mediocri, passabili e, per la prima volta, venne superato da James. James, ovviamente, non si era accorto di niente. Anzi, credeva di essere stato _lui_ a migliorare le _sue_ prestazioni.

«Ma se sei sempre in biblioteca?!» gli sussurrò Remus, dopo aver visto un “Accettabile” scritto sopra il saggio di Incantesimi di Sirius. «Credevo ci andassi per studiare.» Da parte sua, Remus non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di mettere piede in biblioteca. Il pensiero di tutti quei libri lo terrorizzava.

«Ma _sto_ studiando.» rispose Sirius, senza perdere la sua allegria. «Solo…non queste cose qui.» arrotolò il saggio e lo mise via. «Sto facendo delle ricerche sull’uso degli incantesimi cognitivi – sai, così puoi leggere da solo. Sono davvero difficili, di livello G.U.F.O. direi, ma credo di avercela quasi fatta. Non _preoccuparti_ , Lupin, non sto mica prendendo insufficienze. E poi tutta questa roba è molto più interessante.»

Ovviamente, Remus si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, e provava anche un po’ di vergogna al pensiero che Sirius stesse dedicando così tanto tempo ad aiutarlo. Davvero non riusciva a ricordare un momento della sua vita in cui qualcuno si fosse _sforzato_ così tanto per fare qualcosa per lui. Desiderò poter fare qualcosa – qualsiasi cosa – per ricambiare il favore. Ma tranne che per la situazione difficile in famiglia, Sirius sembrava non desiderare né volere mai niente.

A pensarci bene, c’era qualcosa che Remus avrebbe potuto fare per Sirius, una cosa a cui nemmeno James sarebbe arrivato – ma sembrava sciocco. Si trattava di mettere a disposizione quello che Sirius chiamava il suo “punto di vista babbano”. Tutto era iniziato quando Remus aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di chiedergli in prestito la sua collezione di vinili. Il ragazzo era stato più che felice di condividerla. Insieme alla scopa, che era rimasta a casa, i dischi erano la cosa a cui teneva di più.

Remus capiva il perché – aveva _Introducing the Beatles, A Hard Day’s Night_ e _Help!_ – ma anche _Abbey_ _Road_ , _Beggars Banquet_ e _Sticky Fingers_ – «Mick Jagger deve essere il babbano più forte di tutti» aveva detto Sirius – due album dei Led Zeppelin – Remus non li aveva mai sentiti prima di allora, ma i ragazzi più grandi al St. Edmund ne andavano pazzi – aveva anche un LP di Simon and Garfunkel, nascosto tra gli altri.

A quanto pare, i maghi di solito non ascoltavano la musica babbana. Tutti i dichi di Sirius erano stati un regalo da parte di sua cugina Andromeda, la prima pecora nera della famiglia Black. Si era diplomata un paio di anni prima e aveva sposato un babbano.

«Non la vedo quasi mai» spiegò Sirius. «Almeno non dal matrimonio, ma ogni tanto mi manda un disco. Usa la posta babbana, così mamma non lo scopre – non sa come funzioni il servizio postale.»

Nonostante fosse in possesso di una collezione impressionante per un ragazzino di dodici anni, la cultura musicale di Sirius era come sospesa nel vuoto e interamente scollegata dall’attualità. Non conosceva nessuna canzone dei Beatles che non fosse contenuta in uno dei suoi vinili. Non aveva mai ascoltato la radio, né visto Top of the Pops in tv, non aveva mai nemmeno aperto una rivista di musica. Proprio per questo, era completamente affascinato e rapito dalla cultura musicale babbana di Remus.

«Ma tu li hai _visti_ davvero!» disse sbalordito, e con un certo timore reverenziale. «Li hai davvero _visti_ mentre si esibivano!»

«Sì, ma non li ho mai visti dal vivo!» rispose Remus, a disagio.

«No, lo so, sul _telefono_.» Sirius annuì, con l’aria di uno che sa di cosa parla. Remus trattenne una risata.

«Sulla _televisione_ » lo corresse. «È una specie di quei quadri parlanti che avete voi. Solo che è in bianco e nero. E ho visto solo i Beatles – una volta hanno trasmesso gli Stones ma la direttrice ci ha fatto spegnere la tv, per via dei capelli.»

«Perché, cos’avevano i capelli?»

«Erano troppo lunghi.» Remus scrollò le spalle. «Diceva che avevano un’aria sporca.»

«Ma i miei sono molto più lunghi» disse Sirius, accigliato.

«Sì, ma i ragazzi babbani non portano i capelli così lunghi, di solito.»

«Non dirglielo!» disse Peter, prendendo in giro Sirius. «Adesso si raserà a zero.» Lanciò una gobbiglia sul tabellone appoggiato sul pavimento – erano giorni che si intrattenevano pigramente con diversi giochi da tavola, cercando di insegnarne le regole a Remus. Questa andò a sbattere contro una biglia di Sirius, spazzandola via, e subito spruzzò un liquido dall’odore disgustoso. Sirius non riuscì a schivarlo in tempo. Peter sorrise. «Ben ti sta, babbanofilo!»

Sirius imprecò a voce alta e lasciò la stanza, alla ricerca di vestiti puliti.


	12. Primo anno: Natale 1971

«Lupin, per caso sa dirmi le proprietà di trasfigurazione del _lapis philosophorum_?» chiese la McGranitt, verso la fine della lezione. Gli rivolse uno sguardo penetrante – l’ultima volta che gli aveva fatto una domanda davanti al resto della classe, Remus si era limitato a fare spallucce e a guardare da un’altra parte.

«Um…» Remus si arrovellò il cervello. «Be’, credo sia capace di trasformare le cose in oro? Se usato nel modo giusto…e Cleopatra l’Alchimista lo usò per trasformare il piombo in argento, mi sembra»

«Giusto.» La McGranitt sembrò nascondere lo stupore. «Cinque punti a Grifondoro. E altri cinque per il collegamento con Cleopatra l’Alchimista – non si parla di lei in _Trasfigurazione per Principianti_ , lo ha letto nel libro di storia?»

Remus annuì, consapevole che tutta la classe lo stava fissando.

«Bene, eccellente. Persino alcuni miei studenti del terzo anno non sono ancora in grado di fare collegamenti tra le diverse materie, sono felice di vedere che si sta interessando così tanto alla materia.» Poi si rivolse alla classe. «Cominceremo a parlare di alchimia dopo Natale. A tal proposito – visto che si stanno avvicinando le vacanze, chiederei agli studenti che hanno intenzione di rimanere a Hogwarts per le feste, di farmelo sapere entro la fine della settimana. Grazie, potete andare.»

I ragazzi si alzarono e cominciarono a lasciare l’aula. Alcuni di essi diedero a Remus una pacca sulla spalla al loro passaggio.

«Signor Lupin, ha un momento?» disse la McGranitt, quando il ragazzo passò davanti la sua cattedra. Lo stomaco gli arrivò per terra. Era riuscito a farsi ben due settimane senza beccarsi una punizione, avrebbe dovuto sapere che, prima o poi, sarebbe successo qualcosa. Rimase in piedi, con le mani in tasca e gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, mentre il resto della classe continuava ad uscire.

Alla fine, quando l’aula si svuotò, la professoressa si diresse verso la porta, la chiuse (proprio in faccia a James) e ritornò da lui.

«Ben fatto oggi, Remus.» disse la McGranitt, con gentilezza. «Stai andando davvero bene, ultimamente.»

Remus alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, esterrefatto. La professoressa rise.

«Non essere così sorpreso! Sono davvero colpita. Il professor Lumacorno e il professor Vitious sono d’accordo con me. Volevo discutere con te riguardo le vacanze di Natale. Ho parlato con la Signora Orwell –»

«Chi?!»

«La signora che gestisce il St. Edmund.»

«Oh, giusto, la direttrice.»

«Esattamente. Come già saprai, questo dicembre avremo due notti di luna piena – il due» (la settimana seguente) «e il trentuno. La notte di Capodanno. Proprio per questo, la Signora Orwell crede sarebbe meglio che tu rimanga ad Hogwarts per tutto il periodo natalizio. Spero non ti dispiaccia.»

Remus fece spallucce.

«Non importa, mi va bene tutto.»

La professoressa McGranitt annuì, seria.

«Vorrà dire che aggiungerò il tuo nome alla lista. Alla prossima settimana, Remus.»

* * *

James aveva invitato Sirius e Remus a fargli visita durante le vacanze, sapendo bene che nessuno dei due avrebbe trascorso un Natale felice. Remus fu costretto a rifiutare – anche se non fosse stato restio riguardo all’andare a casa di James ed incontrare i suoi genitori, legalmente era ancora sotto l’autorità del St. Edmund, e gli sarebbe servito un permesso firmato da parte della direttrice per lasciare Hogwarts.

Anche Sirius dovette rifiutare, nonostante avrebbe adorato poter passare due settimane a fare lo scemo con James, a sfidarsi in volo e mangiare schifezze. La sua famiglia gli aveva fatto capire forte e chiaro che non avrebbero approvato una visita alla famiglia Potter, in nessuna circostanza.

«Quella stronza di Bellatrix passa informazioni ai miei genitori» Aveva spiegato, cupamente. «A quanto pare, pensano che io abbia già fatto abbastanza per disonorare la famiglia. Se venissi da te, peggiorerei solo le cose. Mi dispiace, amico.»

Il giorno prima delle vacanze, Remus accompagnò i suoi amici fino ai confini della scuola per salutarli un’ultima volta.

«Ti manderemo lettere via gufo!» promise James. «Vedi se riesci ad inventarti un piano per vendicarci di Piton!»

Remus sorrise e promise che ci avrebbe provato. Sperava che le lettere di James non sarebbero state troppo lunghe. Era l’unico Grifondoro del primo anno a rimanere a scuola durante le feste, e così arrancò da solo verso il castello.

La mattina seguente, dormì fino a tardi – una cosa che non gli permettevano mai di fare al St. Edmund. Si svegliò alle dieci in punto, quando Frank Paciock spuntò con la testa da dietro la porta.

«Forza Lupin, se continui così, farai tardi a colazione!»

Frank gli andava genio – era alla mano, aveva un viso largo e amichevole. Aveva l’aria di essere un tipo affidabile, sul quale poter contare, come un fratello maggiore. Aveva capito che a Remus piaceva avere i suoi spazi e cercava sempre di includerlo, quando possibile, senza insistere troppo.

Dopo la colazione, Frank sparì nella guferia e Remus si sistemò, tristemente, nella sala comune. Sentiva che le seguenti due settimane sarebbero state infinite, vuote e solitarie. Prese in considerazione l’idea di andare a fare un giro nel giardino, ma aveva cominciato a piovere pesantemente. Mise su un po’ di vinili di Sirius e sfogliò le riviste che qualcuno del quarto anno aveva lasciato a scuola, guardando le immagini. Erano perlopiù bellissime streghe vestite di tutto punto e maghi affascinanti – probabilmente erano riviste di moda.

Trascorse i giorni seguenti nello stesso modo. Frank lo svegliava ogni mattina, mangiava nella Sala Grande seduto al tavolo con i Grifondoro che avevano deciso di rimanere a Hogwarts, ma oltre a questo, se ne stava completamente solo.

Ad un certo punto, gli balenò in testa perfino l’idea di fare i compiti, tanto era annoiato. Aveva cominciato ad esercitarsi per migliorare la scrittura già da qualche tempo, ma si era rivelata un’impresa impossibile con quelle ridicole piume che erano costretti a usare. Nessuno sembrava mai dargli una risposta soddisfacente ogni volta che chiedeva perché non potevano usare una semplice biro. Anche le matite sarebbero state meglio. Provò a leggere qualcosa, ma si arrese alla frustrazione appena dopo un solo paragrafo preso dal testo di Erbologia. Copiò qualche diagramma – disegnare non gli dispiaceva affatto. Ne amava la libertà.

Ogni giorno, camminava per il castello per qualche ora, con la mappa. Gli altri ragazzi avevano abbandonato le loro da un pezzo, avendo imparato tutti i percorsi e le classi dopo la prima settimana. Ma Remus, la sua se l’era tenuta stretta, ancora infastidito dalla sua incompiutezza. Aveva cominciato a sistemarla di suo pugno, aggiungendo i punti d’interesse, i nascondigli e i passaggi segreti che aveva scovato.

Il resto del tempo lo passò a evitare gli insegnanti, preoccupati che stesse trascorrendo troppo tempo da solo. Non era l’unico studente rimasto a scuola, ma la maggior parte degli altri erano ragazzi del sesto o del settimo anno che di solito se ne stavano chiusi in biblioteca a ripassare per gli esami o a fare i compiti. Lumacorno teneva lezioni extra di Pozioni nei sotterranei, ma Remus non era stato invitato e, probabilmente, non ci sarebbe andato in ogni caso.

Fece pratica con qualche incantesimo, divertendosi a scoprire quanti oggetti in una stanza era in grado di far levitare contemporaneamente. Lo trasformò in un gioco, lanciando in aria varie cose – libri, gobbiglie, mazzi di carte – e cercando di frenarne la caduta. Alla fine fu costretto a smettere, quando Frank, irritato, bussò alla sua porta per dirgli di smetterla con tutto quel rumore.

* * *

Sabato, 24 dicembre 1971

Il giorno della Vigilia di Natale, Remus si svegliò prima del solito – fuori era ancora buio. Le pesanti gocce di pioggia picchiavano contro i vetri spessi delle finestre, il suono erano così forte da rimbombare per tutta la camera vuota. Ma non era stato quello a disturbare il suo sonno. La porta scricchiolò e qualcuno entrò nella stanza.

Remus si mise a sedere, cercando di vedere al buio e aspettandosi di trovarsi davanti Frank che gli diceva di scendere per colazione. Ma non era Frank. Si trattava di un ragazzo con i capelli lunghi e un’espressione dispettosa, era tutto in disordine e zuppo dalla testa ai piedi.

«Sirius!» Remus schizzò fuori dal letto, contento di rivedere l’amico.

Sirius si spostò i capelli bagnati dagli occhi – era stato sotto la pioggia per un bel po’ di tempo. Si tolse il pesante mantello da viaggio, gettandolo sul pavimento.

«Tutto bene, Lupin?» sorrise. «Sto congelando.» puntò la bacchetta verso il camino. « _Incendio_.»

«Che ci fai qui?!»

«Ne avevo abbastanza» disse semplicemente, sfilandosi gli stivali coperti di fango. «Ho iniziato litigando con mio padre, e poi ci si è messa in mezzo l’intera famiglia. Il solito. Mi hanno detto che sono un traditore del mio sangue, una vergogna per la famiglia, eccetera, eccetera…» si buttò sul letto. «Così me ne sono andato.»

«Wow.» Remus si strofinò gli occhi, incredulo. «Come sei arrivato?»

«Metropolvere.» Sirius fece spallucce. «Sono sceso nel pub giù al villaggio e poi ho camminato fin qui.»

«Wow» ripeté Remus.

«Sto morendo di fame, ieri notte mi hanno mandato a letto senza cena. Forza, vestiti! Andiamo a fare colazione!»

La McGranitt non fu tanto felice di vedere Sirius come lo era stato Remus. I due ragazzi provarono a sedersi al tavolo come se nulla fosse, ma la professoressa apparve immediatamente vicino a loro.

«Signor Black» disse, c’era una punta di preoccupazione nella sua voce, che Remus riconobbe dalle ore trascorse in punizione con lei. «Che significa tutto questo?»

«Anch’io ho sentito la sua mancanza, Professoressa» Sirius sfoderò un sorriso.

L’angolo della bocca della strega si mosse leggermente, ma la McGranitt mantenne la sua compostezza.

«L’hanno vista allontanarsi da Hogsmeade e dirigersi verso Hogwarts alle sei di questa mattina. Ha qualcosa da aggiungere?»

Sirius scosse la testa.

«Non proprio, Professoressa. È tutto.»

La McGranitt sospirò e scosse leggermente la testa. Lo guardò con lo stesso sguardo pietoso che di solito rivolgeva a Remus.

«Molto bene, Signor Black. Contatterò i suoi genitori, ovviamente, così che vengano informati su dove si trova.»

«Non serve» rispose Sirius, facendo cenno con la testa allo stormo di gufi che era appena entrato nella stanza. Il più grande di loro, un grosso ed imponente gufo reale, lasciò cadere una busta rossa dentro il piatto di Sirius. Il ragazzo la fissò, poi spostò lo sguardo verso la McGranitt e disse, con un sorriso ironico «Credo sappiano esattamente dove sono.»

Prese in mano l’infausta lettera e, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli della McGranitt, l’aprì. Quasi immediatamente, la lettera cominciò ad urlare. La voce era così forte che riempì l’intera sala, facendo voltare gli altri studenti. La McGranitt trasalì al sentire quel tono di voce così acuto da far male. Era la voce della madre di Sirius.

«SIRIUS ORION BLACK» strillò. «COME OSI SFIDARE TUO PADRE IN QUESTO MODO!» Remus si tappò le orecchie. Sirius rimase perfettamente immobile. Il suo sguardo era ancora fisso sulla McGranitt. «FREQUENTARE MEZZOSANGUE E TRADITORI! RIVOLTARTI CONTRO LA TUA FAMIGLIA! SE TUO NONNO FOSSE VIVO TI AVREBBE DISCONOSCIUTO NON APPENA SAPUTO DELLO SMISTAMENTO! RIMARRAI A SCUOLA FINO ALLA FINE DELL’ANNO PER PENSARE ALLA VERGOGNA E AL DISONORE CHE HAI PORTATO SUL TUO NOME! E NON CREDERE CHE NON SAREMMO CAPACI DI DISEREDARTI. NON SEI IL NOSTRO _UNICO_ FIGLIO!»

La lettera prese fuoco e si accartocciò in una pila di cenere bianca. Il silenzio che ne seguì fu assordante. Tutti lo stavano fissando.

Come se nulla fosse, Sirius afferrò un paio di fette di pane tostato e le posò sul piatto, che cominciò a riempire di uova strapazzate. Si rivolse di nuovo alla McGranitt.

«Se vuole, può mandare una lettera a mia madre, Professoressa, ma dubito che la leggerà.»

«Molto bene, Sirius.» la McGranitt annuì. «Cerca solo…di tenerti fuori dai guai, va bene?» E con quello, si diresse con la schiena rigida verso il tavolo dei professori, in cima alla sala.

Sirius fece colazione in silenzio. Anni dopo, Remus avrebbe sempre ricordato quella mattina come l’esatto momento in cui aveva pensato che Sirius Black era il ragazzo più coraggioso del mondo.

* * *

Il Natale al St. Edmund era sempre stato molto chiassoso. Alcuni dei ragazzi ricevevano regali per posta – quelli con i parenti che si interessavano abbastanza da mandare un maglione nuovo, ma non abbastanza da far loro visita – altri si accontentavano delle donazioni da parte degli abitanti del villaggio, che la direttrice incartava per loro. La pratica dello “scarto” dei regali era subito seguita da quella dello “scambio”, di solito trascorrevano l’intera mattinata a barattare e a scambiarsi i miseri doni che avevano ricevuto. Poi, arrivava il momento di tirarsi a lucido e mettersi in fila indiana per essere condotti in chiesa, dove, annoiati e scomposti, aspettavano la fine della messa di Natale.

La mattina di Natale a Hogwarts era di gran lunga migliore. Remus quasi si emozionò nel vedere che la direttrice non si era dimenticata di lui – la posta era stata recapitata durante la notte e, in fondo al letto, c’era una grossa sacca con dentro un pacchetto di frutta secca, un’arancia e una scatola di latta con dentro i biscotti. Il tutto accompagnato da un biglietto. Con suo grande stupore, anche James gli aveva spedito un regalo – ora aveva il suo personalissimo set di gobbiglie. Peter aveva perfino mandato una scatola di cioccorane.

«Buon Natale» disse Sirius, in mezzo ad uno sbadiglio. Remus vide che non aveva ricevuto niente da parte dei suoi genitori, ma non disse nulla. James gli aveva regalato un calendario della sua squadra di quidditch preferita – i South End Scorchers – e anche lui aveva ricevuto una scatola di cioccorane da Peter.

«Buon Natale.» contraccambiò Remus. «Non ho preso dei regali per nessuno…» ammise. «Non pensavo che loro lo avrebbero fatto…»

«Non preoccuparti» rispose Sirius. «Nessuno se lo aspettava.»

La cosa diede fastidio a Remus, ma cercò di non pensarci. Mentre Sirius era in bagno, un altro gufo entrò dalla finestra e lasciò cadere sul suo letto un grosso pacchetto, piatto e quadrato. Quando Sirius lo vide, ritornando in camera, i suoi occhi si illuminarono e cominciò a strappare la carta con impazienza.

«È da parte di Andromeda!» spiegò, tirando fuori il disco e mostrandolo a Remus, che gli si era avvicinato, anche lui visibilmente emozionato.

Era un altro vinile babbano. La copertina era nera, con raffigurata la silhouette di uomo che suonava la chitarra davanti ad un enorme amplificatore. Aveva i capelli lunghi e ricci, se ne stava in piedi a gambe larghe ed era contornato d’oro. _Electric Warrior_ , diceva il titolo, _T-Rex_.

«Oh, i T-Rex, credo di averne sentito parlare» disse Remus, mentre Sirius era impegnato a leggere la lista delle canzoni sul retro del disco.

«Mettilo su!» lo incoraggiò Remus, impaziente. Che importa quello che sta scritto sulla copertina?

E così fece, sfilando il lucido disco nero dalla sua custodia e sistemandolo sul giradischi. La stanza si riempì di musica – un ritmo calmo e avvolgente.

_Beneath the bebop moon/I wanna croon/With you-ooo…_

Rimasero seduti sul letto ad ascoltare le canzoni, come incantati, fermandosi solo per girare il disco sul lato b. Una volta finito, senza dire una parola, Sirius lo rimise dall’inizio e ricominciarono tutto da capo. Seguivano il ritmo delle diverse melodie ora dondolandosi con il corpo, ora scuotendo energicamente le teste. Si sorridevano ogni volta che arrivavano i riff più orecchiabili, mentre se ne stavano lunghi a fissare il soffitto durante le tracce più lente e sognanti.

Alla fine, a metà del secondo ascolto, arrivò Frank.

«Buon Natale, ragazzi! Venite, è ora della colazione!»

Si vestirono velocemente e scesero nella Sala Grande. Gli insegnanti avevano decorato la stanza, anche se forse in un modo un po’ troppo appariscente – drappi luminosi di vischio rossi, verdi e oro scendevano da ogni trave, dondolando come liane in versione natalizia. Dodici enormi alberi di Natale risplendevano con luci di tutti i colori ed erano stati addobbati con palline grandi come palloni da calcio.

Dopo mangiato, i ragazzi corsero di nuovo in camera per ascoltare l’album una terza volta.

«È la cosa più forte che abbia mai sentito.» dichiarò Remus. Sirius annuì, con fare solenne.

La canzone preferita di Sirius era Jeepster – ne amava gli accordi metallici e il ritmo aggressivo. Remus, invece, preferiva Monolith, che era più calma e rilassata. Il testo era al contempo profondo e senza senso. Lo faceva sentire come se stesse fluttuando a mezz’aria.

Passarono il resto della giornata ad ascoltare musica nella sala comune, a mangiare la loro dose di cioccorane, noccioline e biscotti e a fare qualche rumorosa partita a spara schiocco. I pasti erano sempre spettacolari a Hogwarts, e la cena di Natale non fu da meno. Una volta arrivata la sera, Remus aveva mangiato così tanto che pensò di non poter mai più essere in grado di avere fame in vita sua.

Anche se non lo disse mai a Sirius – che, dopo tutto, era stato costretto a fuggire di casa per la prima, e forse ultima, volta – per Remus, era stato il più bel Natale di sempre.


	13. Primo anno: Lectiuncula Magna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: dare di stomaco (verso la fine del capitolo)

Martedì, 27 dicembre 1971

Una volta passato il 25 dicembre, Remus e Sirius si ritrovarono intrappolati in quello strano limbo che esiste tra Natale e Capodanno, aspettando il ritorno dei loro amici. Sirius insisteva nel mettere a punto la loro vendetta contro Piton – non gli interessava nemmeno più attaccare tutti i Serpeverde, tutte le sue energie erano ormai focalizzate su un solo nemico.

Remus era d’accordo con lui. Era stato così furioso con Piton che, per alcune settimane, non era riuscito a concentrarsi a dovere sulla vendetta da mettere in atto. Non poteva fare a mano di pensare al fatto che, in qualche modo, Severus avesse trovato la fattura perfetta per spaventarlo. Non sapeva come ci fosse riuscito – probabilmente era stata pura fortuna – e non gli interessava scoprirlo.

«Perché non usiamo il mantello di James e basta? Lo seguiamo per il castello finché non è da solo e poi lo riempiamo di botte» ringhiò Remus, mentre erano seduti nella sala comune. Pronunciando quelle parole, strinse forse il bracciolo del divano, sentendo il materiale stridere sotto la presa. La luna piena si stava avvicinando e aveva i nervi a fior di pelle più del solito.

«Andiamo, Lupin» lo ammonì Sirius, trasportando una pila di libri che aveva preso dalla biblioteca. «Ora pensi proprio come un babbano. Se ci vendicheremo, ci vendicheremo con la magia.»

«Basta libri» si lamentò Remus quando Sirius si lasciò cadere vicino a lui, con un enorme tomo tra le mani. Lo aprì. Era così grande che la copertina andò a coprire le loro gambe magroline.

«Sì, invece. Libri!» rispose Sirius, con fare spensierato. «Li amerai una volta che ci prenderai mano, promesso.»

Remus non ne era sicuro. A dire la verità, le loro sessioni di studio segrete avevano cominciato a piacergli, ed era sorpreso di tutto quello che aveva imparato, anche se non lo aveva detto a nessuno. Ma ascoltare Sirius era una cosa – starsene seduto da solo a fissare un libro era tutt’altra agonia. Nonostante tutto, Sirius continuava a giurargli di essere quasi arrivato a trovare una soluzione al suo problema.

«E questo di che parla?» chiese Remus, ormai rassegnatosi. Quando Sirius si metteva in testa qualcosa, non c’era niente che qualcuno potesse fare per fermarlo. Dovevi solo stringere i denti, tenerti forte e aspettare che finisse.

«Fatture e incantesimi. La maggior parte di quelli che sono qui dentro sono davvero complicati, però. Voglio dire, siamo _bravi_ – tu, io e James, almeno – ma credo dovremmo rimanere sul semplice. È la scelta vincente.»

«Va bene» rispose Remus, annoiato. Preferiva ancora l’idea del pestaggio a sorpresa.

«Ho pensato che potremmo pensare insieme a tutte le cose che siano in grado di fare, e vedere se ci porta a scoprire qualche bella maledizione» continuò Sirius, per nulla scoraggiato dalla riluttanza di Remus. «Allora, io sono davvero bravo in Trasfigurazione – ho i voti più alti di tutti, anche se hai cominciato a recuperare.»

«Giusto» concordò Remus.

«E James è _leggermente_ più bravo di me in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure – il che potrebbe essere utile visto che si tratta di dare una lezione a quell’inquietante e viscido di Pivellus, ma ancora non abbiamo imparato nessun incantesimo, tranne quello per disarmare, che ora non serve.»

Cominciò a mordere la punta della penna, assorto nei pensieri. Non era una penna nuova, quindi si lasciò dietro una macchia d’inchiostro sul labbro inferiore di Sirius. Remus non disse nulla. Sirius continuò. «Ovviamente, James è anche bravo nel volo, ma non so come questo ci possa essere utile. Poi c’è Pete…che è bravo a intrufolarsi nelle stanze e a fare il lavoro sporco, credo…»

Remus pensò che fosse ingiusto. Peter non risultava mai il migliore della classe, come James e Sirius, ma, generalmente, era perfettamente capace e, di solito, prendeva voti più che soddisfacenti. Gli mancava la competitività propria di James e Sirius, il loro desiderio di dimostrare qualcosa. Remus riusciva a capirlo bene – essere amico di persone più intelligenti e più sicure di lui, a volte, era abbastanza. Riuscivi a godere di un po’ della loro luce riflessa, senza subire alcuna pressione.

«Peter se la cava bene in Erbologia» puntualizzò Remus. «E Pozioni.» 

«Inutile in entrambi i casi.» Sirius fece spallucce. «Sei stato _tu_ a pensare ai cinorrodi la prima volta, e non potremmo mai battere Piton a Pozioni – odio ammetterlo, ma il bastardo è troppo bravo. Ad ogni modo, poi ci sei tu – probabilmente sei il migliore di noi con gli incantesimi.»

«Non il _migliore_ …» Remus si affrettò a correggerlo. «me la cavo con la levitazione, credo, ma è tutto.»

«Oh stai zitto, non è questo il momento di essere modesti, Lupin.» Sirius agitò una mano, impaziente. «Impari gli incantesimi più velocemente di chiunque altro. Se dentro a questo libro riusciamo a trovare una fattura sufficientemente cattiva, conto su di te per capire come metterla in atto.»

Remus si strinse nelle spalle, a disagio. Odiava quando Sirius parlava così – come se Remus fosse intelligente, o dotato come lo erano lui e James. Sapeva che non era vero, e la cosa lo metteva in imbarazzo. Combatté contro l’istinto di spingere via il grosso libro dalle loro gambe e andarsene.

Era solo la luna piena, si disse. Era irrequieto, agitato, troppo accaldato, seduto accanto al fuoco, troppo vicino a Sirius – riusciva a sentire l’odore del suo sangue, mischiato all’inconfondibile profumo di magia. Sperava in un po’ di carne al sangue per cena – qualcosa che gli facesse sentire il sapore del ferro.

«Deve essere qualcosa di grosso…» mormorò Sirius, andando alla fine del libro – Remus guaì quando il peso del tomo gli cadde sopra la gamba. Sirius lo ignorò, scorrendo il dito lungo l’indice. «Qualcosa di peggio della fattura dei peli…»

Remus tremò ripensando allo scherzo di Piton. Sentì montare la rabbia, di nuovo. O era solo fame? Scosse la testa, spinse via il libro e si alzò, fingendo di doversi sgranchire le gambe. Le articolazioni erano doloranti, segno che il suo corpo si stava già preparando all’imminente trasformazione.

«Non so perché credi che io possa esserti d’aiuto» sospirò Remus, sbadigliando.

«Per il tuo punto di vista babbano.» Sirius sorrise. «Come con la polvere urticante. Riesci a farti venire in mente cose che Piton non si aspetterebbe mai.»

Remus si grattò la testa, scervellandosi il più possibile.

«Non riesco a pensare a niente che sia abbastanza _cattivo_ » disse. «Una volta abbiamo messo un secchio d’acqua appoggiato sopra lo stipite di una porta – devi lasciarla un po’ aperta, capito come? – la direttrice avrebbe dovuto aprirla e inzupparsi tutta. Solo che non l’ha fatto, è stato il cuoco a passarci sotto, e alla fine ci ha servito del cibo di merda per un mese.» Nel menzionare il cibo, gli brontolò lo stomaco. «È uno scherzo abbastanza noioso, però. Non hai fame? Possiamo scendere per cena?»

«Credo di sì.» Sirius chiuse il libro. «Dovrebbe essere facile procurarsi un secchio, ma c’è molto margine d’errore. E non so se riusciremmo a spaventarlo a morte come vogliamo. Siamo i Malandrini, dovremmo rispettare certi standard.»

Remus ridacchiò mentre uscivano dalla sala comune.

«Sì, te l’ho detto che non è un granché. È un peccato, però – a Pivellus servirebbe una bella lavata.»

Sirius rise. Poi si fermò di colpo, afferrando la spalla di Remus.

«Oh sei un genio! Sei un cazzo di genio!»

«Cosa?!» rispose Remus, scioccato e anche un po’ infastidito dallo scossone.

«Una bella lavata! Ecco cosa faremo! Scommetto che è una passeggiata, sicuramente sarà in uno di quei libri…aspetta qui!» E così, sparì di nuovo dietro il dipinto. Remus tirò un sospiro e si mise ad aspettare, affamato.

* * *

«Aspetta, spiegamelo di nuovo» sussurrò Remus, pulendo il piatto. Usò l’ultima patata arrosto per raccogliere i resti della salsa gravy. Avrebbe preso anche un'altra portata – mangiava sempre come un cavallo nei giorni prima della luna piena. «Sembra complicato.»

«Non lo è.» Sirius scosse la testa. «Credo sia abbastanza facile. Gli incantesimi metereologici sono difficili su larga scala, ma a noi serve solo una nuvola grande come questo piatto.» Picchiettò la porcellana di fronte a lui.

«Sarebbe come il soffitto?» chiese Remus, tirando la testa indietro e spostando lo sguardo sulle travi incantate. Stava piovendo, aveva piovuto per tutte le vacanze di Natale, ma le gocce sparivano prima di raggiungerli.

«Più o meno» rispose Sirius. «Ma in scala ridotta. E senza l’incantesimo che ferma la pioggia dal bagnare la sala.»

«Ma così…non potrebbe spostarsi e basta?»

«Non se lo combiniamo con un incantesimo vincolante!»

«Ma ancora non abbiamo imparato come mischiare gli incantesimi. Be’, io non so farlo. Tu ci riesci?» guardò Sirius, che stava annuendo vigorosamente.

«Sì, è da un po’ che mi esercito, per il tuo problema di lettura. Non è difficile, in realtà – basta solo concentrarsi.»

«È quello che dicono sul saper leggere» sospirò Remus.

«Faremo pratica!» disse Sirius, con risolutezza. «Ci eserciteremo tantissimo, prima che tornino James e Peter. Rimarranno sicuramente colpiti.»

Non ci fu più tempo per una seconda portata, e così Remus si dovette accontentare di quello che era rimasto dei suoi biscotti di Natale, mentre Sirius si mise a cercare qualche incantesimo meteorologico. Una volta trovato quello che stava cercando, fecero a turno per provare a metterlo in atto, con Sirius che leggeva ad alta voce le istruzioni, più e più volte.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, Remus tentò di fare un incantesimo senza prima aver visto la dimostrazione di qualcun altro. All’inizio, si sentì sopraffatto, ma poi capì subito quale fosse il corretto movimento della bacchetta, mentre Sirius rimaneva, tra i due, quello con la pronuncia migliore. Serviva davvero molta concentrazione, e per quando riuscirono a vedere un minimo di risultato, si era già fatta mezzanotte. Alla fine, Remus riuscì ad evocare una piccola nuvola grigia. Uscì fuori dalla punta della sua bacchetta come un rivolo di fumo, poi rimase a fluttuare tra di loro per qualche momento prima di esplodere come una bolla di sapone, lasciandosi dietro solo una leggera traccia di condensa.

Il viso di Sirius si aprì in un largo sorriso.

«Funzionerà!»

* * *

Sabato, 31 dicembre 1971

Riuscire a togliersi Sirius di dosso la notte di Capodanno fu difficile. Remus gli aveva perfino detto di non sentirsi troppo bene, ma l’altro ragazzo aveva insistito ad accompagnarlo in infermeria. Alla fine, era riuscito a convincerlo a rimanere in camera per fare pratica con l’incantesimo della nuvola.

«Ma abbiamo praticamente finito» si lamentò Sirius. Era vero, erano entrambi riusciti a produrre delle piccole tempeste di pioggia in miniatura più che soddisfacenti – tanto che per poco non avevano allagato il bagno. Bisognava solo rimanere concentrati e perfezionare l’incantesimo vincolante.

«E allora fa' qualcos’altro!» tagliò corto Remus, già vicino alla porta – la pelle già aveva cominciato a creparsi e gli brontolava lo stomaco. «Ci vediamo domani.»

«Come fai a sapere che ti terrà lì tutta la not –»

Remus scappò via prima di dover rispondere ad altre domande. Stava diventando distratto, pensò tra sé e sé, bussando all’ufficio della professoressa McGranitt. Prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto trovare una scusa decente per tutte le sue assenze, altrimenti gli altri ragazzi avrebbero sicuramente notato che spariva sempre nelle notti di luna piena – dopotutto, studiavano astronomia insieme.

La stamberga era fredda, i muri erano umidi per via della pioggia incessante. Remus si maledisse di non aver portato la bacchetta – aveva imparato ad evocare un fuoco bellissimo. Ma probabilmente avere un fuoco scoppiettante accanto a lui durante la trasformazione non sarebbe stata una buona idea. Avrebbe finito per radere al suolo l’intera baracca. 

La trasformazione lo assalì più improvvisamente e duramente del solito. Da quando Madama Chips gli aveva detto che sarebbero peggiorate, sembrava soffrire ogni volta di più. Lottò per non urlare, preoccupato che la McGranitt o Madama Chips avrebbero potuto sentirlo dal tunnel. Non voleva la pietà di nessuno.

* * *

Domenica, 1° gennaio 1972

Il giorno seguente, una volta ritrasformatosi, Remus riuscì a malapena ad alzarsi. Decise, quindi, di gettarsi una coperta addosso e di aspettare l’arrivo di Madama Chips disteso a terra. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo era dolorante, molto più del solito. La testa gli martellava come se un troll l’avesse presa a calci. Ogni singolo dente attaccato alla mandibola gli faceva male, i tendini delle spalle sembravano come essersi rotti dopo essere stati stirati fino allo sfinimento. Si era spezzato quasi tutte le unghie delle mani. Notò degli enormi graffi sulla carta da parati.

«Remus?» la voce calma di Madama Chips giunse dall’altro lato della porta. «Sto per entrare, tesoro.»

Chiuse gli occhi. Non riusciva ad emettere nemmeno un suono.

«Oh» disse, entrando e trovandolo sul pavimento. «È stata brutta, non è vero? Forse è per via del solstizio, dovrei consultare i miei libri. Riesci ad alzarti, Remus?» Gli toccò la fronte con il palmo della mano.

Aprì gli occhi e annuì debolmente, afferrandola per un braccio e tirandosi su. Fu un grosso errore. Non appena si mise in piedi, sentì la testa girare e lo stomaco contorcersi. Si piegò in avanti e vomitò sul pavimento.

«Non è niente» disse Madama Chips, con dolcezza, cingendogli le spalle tremanti con un braccio. Puntò la bacchetta verso lo sporco a terra, che svanì all’istante. «Non è successo niente. Ora andiamo al caldo, che ne dici?»

Voleva creare con la magia una barella per riportarlo al castello, ma Remus non avrebbe potuto sopportare quell’umiliazione, non importava che fosse a malapena giorno. Tornarono indietro a piedi, lentamente, e raggiunsero l’infermeria dove si lasciò cadere su un morbido letto pulito. L’infermiera continuò a ricoprirlo di attenzioni, ma Remus si stava già abbandonando al sonno.

Si svegliò sentendosi leggermente meglio. Almeno il mal di testa se n’era andato. Si schiarì la vista, sbattendo le palpebre, e cercò di afferrare il bicchiere d’acqua vicino al letto. Qualcuno lo prese e glielo porse. Lo bevve tutto d’un fiato e lo appoggiò di nuovo sul comodino. Alzò lo sguardo, aspettandosi di trovare Madama Chips. Saltò dallo spavento.

«Sirius!» stridette. La gola ancora gli faceva male. Dio, ma si era davvero messo ad _ululare_? Che imbarazzo.

«Buon anno nuovo!» disse Sirius, allegramente. Se ne stava seduto su un piccolo sgabello di legno per i visitatori e teneva stretto a sé un libro. «Quando non sei sceso per colazione, ho deciso di venirti a trovare. Stai bene?»

«Sì» disse Remus, affrettandosi a mettersi a sedere e strofinandosi gli occhi. «A volte…a volte mi vengono le emicranie. Ma mi sento meglio.»

«Bene.» Sirius annuì. «Perché ho qui il tuo regalo di Natale.»

«Il mio…cosa?» Remus lo fissò cautamente. Gli occhi chiari di Sirius erano pieni di malizia.

«Mi dispiace per il ritardo» disse. «Ma ho dovuto fare degli aggiustamenti dell’ultimo minuto. Ecco qui.» Gli porse il libro. Era la sua copia di _Storia della Magia_.

«Cosa…?» Remus era sicuro di essere finito dentro un sogno piuttosto strano. Perché Sirius gli stava regalando il suo libro di Storia?

«Aprilo!»

E così fece. Lo aveva aperto raramente, dall’inizio dell’anno. Le pagine erano ancora rigide e immacolate, tranne che per la prima. Sotto al titolo, Sirius aveva scritto qualcosa nella sua precisa ed elegante calligrafia. Remus strinse gli occhi, la bocca si contorse per lo sforzo. Era già esausto così, non aveva la forza per altri giochetti.

«Sirius» sospirò. «Sai che non so le –»

«Mettici la mano sopra!» disse Sirius, con impazienza, avvicinandosi a lui. «Appoggia il palmo sulla pagina – sì, così. Dammi un momento…»

Tirò fuori la bacchetta dalla tasca e appoggiò la punta contro la tempia di Remus.

«Sirius, che stai facendo?» disse Remus, allarmato. Nessuno prima di allora gli aveva mai puntato contro una bacchetta, e aveva visto Sirius far esplodere cose ben più grandi della sua testa.

«Fidati di me!» lo zittì Sirius. Il viso si fece concentrato. Prese un respiro profondo. Remus strizzò gli occhi, preparandosi al peggio. Almeno, era già in infermeria. « _Lectiuncula Magna_!» disse Sirius, con sicurezza.

Remus percepì una leggera scossa, un sussulto, come se avesse mancato l’ultimo gradino di una scalinata. Non aveva fatto male, non esattamente, e almeno la sua testa era ancora attaccata al collo. Aprì gli occhi e guardò Sirius.

«Cos’era quello?»

«Guarda il libro!» Sirius lo indicò, stava praticamente saltando sul posto dall’eccitazione. «Dimmi cosa c’è scritto!»

Remus sospirò e spostò lo sguardo sul libro che aveva in grembo. Era tutto esattamente identico a prima – una pagina bianca con sopra la scrittura di Sirius leggermente inclinata. La fissò, non sapendo bene cosa dovesse fare.

«Leggi!» lo imbeccò Sirius.

_Buon_

Era stata una voce nella sua testa. Remus sbatté gli occhi, sotto shock – non aveva mai sentito quella voce prima, anche se assomigliava alla sua. Era un po’ come avere in testa il cappello parlante, ma era più familiare, meno invasiva. Guardò di nuovo il libro.

 _Buon Natale_ ,

– così c’era scritto.

 _Ora potrai fare i tuoi maledetti compiti da solo. Da parte del tuo amico malandrino, Sirius Black_.

Remus rise. Guardò prima Sirius e poi di nuovo la scritta. Aprì il libro su una pagina a caso e spostò lo sguardò sulle parole che vi erano stampate sopra.

_…verso la fine del sedicesimo secolo, Cornelio Agrippa apportò grandi migliorie nel campo della magia naturale…_

«Oh mio dio!» esclamò Remus. Girò di nuovo pagina, e lesse ancora. La voce continuò a risonargli in testa, forte e chiara. Poteva finalmente leggere. «Oh mio DIO!» 

«Funziona, allora?!» chiese Sirius. Era raggiante.

«Sirius! È…tu! … non so…come?!»

«Oh no!» Sirius ridacchiò. «Non dirmi che ti ho incasinato così tanto il cervello che ora non riesci a formare una frase di senso compiuto?!»

«Grazie.» Fu tutto quello che Remus riuscì a dire. Sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime e subito se li sfregò con il pugno. Sirius distolse lo sguardo, educatamente.

«Di niente» rispose. «Ora puoi aiutarmi nella ricerca del prossimo grande scherzo.»

«Ma se ancora non abbiamo messo in atto il primo» rispose Remus, tirando su con il naso, cercando di darsi un contegno. «Devi farmi vedere come ci sei riuscito…è…voglio dire, deve trattarsi di magia davvero avanzata.»

«Più o meno.» Sirius fece spallucce. «In realtà, l’idea mi è venuta in mente quando ho ricevuto la strillettera di mia madre. Ho pensato che se si può fare in modo che una lettera ti urli contro, allora si può anche fare in modo che un libro legga a qualcuno! La parte più difficile è stata far sì che la voce rimanesse dentro la testa – non riuscivo a capire se stesse funzionando o se ero solo io a leggere normalmente. Funziona con tutti i libri, però. Credo. Non sono sicuro funzioni anche con altre cose, come le etichette delle pozioni o i cartelli, ma possiamo continuare a lavorarci insieme…»

Remus non riusciva a smettere di fissare il libro e di leggere passaggi a caso, sorridendo tra sé e sé. Non era mai stato più felice in vita sua.


	14. Primo anno: Lo Scherzo

Domenica, 2 gennaio 1972

«Magnifico!» esclamò James, sbattendo la mano sul mobile del bagno. «Assolutamente magnifico!»

«Siete così intelligenti!» disse Peter, pieno di ammirazione.

Si trovavano tutti e quattro stipati dentro il piccolo bagno che condividevano. Sirius era in piedi nella vasca, completamente vestito, con un ombrello sopra la testa, mentre Remus teneva la becchetta saldamente puntata contro la tempestosa nuvola grigia che lo sovrastava. La pioggia cadeva a secchiate. Sirius si spostò su e giù per la vasca, ma la nuvola rimase fissa sopra di lui, seguendo ogni suo piccolo movimento.

James e Peter erano ritornati dalle vacanze di Natale da meno di due ore e, non appena avevano finito di cenare, erano stati trascinati via da Remus e Sirius per una piccola dimostrazione.

«È stato Lupin a darmi l’idea, ma sono stato _io_ a trovare l’incantesimo per metterla in atto.» Sirius era raggiante di orgoglio. «Non ha idea di cosa lo aspetta!»

«Quando lo facciamo?» James stava letteralmente per esplodere dall’eccitazione, saltellando su e giù. «Domani mattina? A colazione? A Pozioni?»

«A cena» disse Sirius, scuotendo la testa. «Avremo più pubblico.»

«Sì, a cena.» James annuì, con aria saggia, come se fosse stato lui ad avere l’idea. «Dico davvero, sono maledettamente orgoglioso di voi due.»

«Grazie.» Sirius sollevò un sopracciglio, con fare ironico, poi si rivolse a Remus. «Ehm…Lupin? Puoi smettere ora. Mi si stanno bagnando i piedi.»

«Oh!» Remus ruppe l’incantesimo, accorgendosi di aver prodotto molta più pioggia di quanta quel vecchio scarico arrugginito potesse gestire – Sirius aveva l’acqua alle caviglie e l’orlo del mantello era completamente zuppo. «Scusa!»

«Nessun problema!» Sirius rise, uscendo dalla vasca e strizzando il mantello. «Ma assicurati di fare lo stesso a Piton!»

«Allora sarà Lupin a farlo?» chiese James. Sirius face spallucce.

«Riesce meglio a lui che a me. Ma so farlo anche io, nel caso avessimo problemi.»

* * *

Lunedì, 3 gennaio 1972

Il primo giorno di scuola dopo le vacanze di Natale fu strano. James, Peter e Sirius erano pieni di energia, in attesa dello scherzo che avrebbe avuto luogo in giornata. Anche Remus non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse il momento, ma era anche nervoso, visto che sarebbe toccato a lui farlo. Ma aveva anche un’altra ragione per essere emozionato. Sarebbe stato il primo giorno nella sua intera carriera scolastica in cui sarebbe stato in grado di leggere.

Sirius gli aveva mostrato come fare l’incantesimo, ed era _davvero_ difficile – alla fine Remus si ritrovò costretto a chiedere al ragazzo di farlo al posto suo la maggior parte delle volte, ripromettendosi di impararlo meglio in futuro. La sua magia era ancora leggermente instabile, come sempre dopo la luna piena, e rischiava di andare troppo oltre o esagerare, se si fosse concentrato troppo. Puntarsi una bacchetta addosso non sembrava affatto una buona idea, almeno finchè la luna non fosse calata abbastanza da lasciargli riprendere il controllo.

La mattinata andò proprio come aveva anticipato. Non riusciva a leggere la lavagna, ma Incantesimi era principalmente una materia pratica, e Remus si stupì di quanto fosse tutto più facile ora che poteva consultare il libro ogni volta che ne sentiva il bisogno, senza dover per forza ricordarsi a memoria tutto quello che diceva Vitious. Fu il primo della classe a far rimbalzare in aria il suo mattone – con molto disappunto da parte di Lily, che di solito era la migliore in Incantesimi.

Fu nel pomeriggio, durante Pozioni, che le cose cominciarono a prendere una brutta piega. Iniziò tutto quando Lumacorno riconsegnò alla classe i saggi sui dodici usi del sangue di drago. Remus aveva finito il suo prima di Natale, con l’aiuto di Sirius, e nel complesso tutti i malandrini erano andati bene. Come sempre, Piton aveva preso il voto più alto e aveva conquistato cinque punti per Serpeverde. Lily era seconda, guadagnandosi un punto per Grifondoro. Aveva battuto Sirius solo di qualche centesimo.

Niente di tutto questo era fuori dall’ordinario – ma la tensione per l’attesa dello scherzo era montata così tanto in Sirius, che il ragazzo non seppe trattenersi dal fare una battuta piccata.

«Chissà se vale la pena lavorarsi Pivellus per un misero punto?» borbottò, abbastanza forte perché Lily e Piton lo sentissero. Lily si voltò, aveva due chiazze rosse sulle guance.

«Sta’ zitto, Black» esclamò. «A nessuno piace chi non sa perdere.»

«Non puoi perdere se il tuo ragazzo ti lascia copiare i compiti» sussurrò Sirius di rimando, malignamente.

«Io _non_ copio da lui e Severus _non_ è il mio ragazzo!» il viso di Lily si fece più rosso.

«Stai arrossendo, Evans» ghignò Sirius, soddisfatto. Diede una gomitata a James. «Non è dolce?» James ridacchiò sotto i baffi, annuendo insieme a Sirius.

«Ignorali, Lily» sussurrò Piton, senza voltarsi. «Sono solo gelosi.»

«Gelosi di chi, Pivellus?» si intromise James, cercando di mantenere bassa la voce. «Di un viscido cretino untuoso come te? Continua a sognare.»

Sirius rise, soddisfatto di aver trascinato James con sé. Peter si unì alla risata, non volendo essere tagliato fuori. Lumacorno ancora non si era accorto di nulla – dava le spalle alla classe, intento a scribacchiare istruzioni alla lavagna.

Alla fine, Piton si girò sulla sedia, rivolgendo i suoi piccoli occhi scuri verso Sirius.

«Ho sentito che hai passato un Natale tranquillo, Black» disse, la sua voce era bassa e minacciosa. «La tua famiglia non è riuscita a sopportare di averti tra i piedi per più di qualche giorno, che ti ha subito rispedito a scuola, dico bene?» Le sue labbra si arricciarono all’insù, con crudeltà. «Ne stanno parlando tutte le famiglie purosangue – la pecora nera della famiglia Black.»

Sirius strinse i pugni, Remus notò che le nocche gli erano diventate bianche.

«Chiudi. Il. Becco.» ringhiò a denti stretti.

«Già, stai attento, Piton.» disse James, accigliato. «Meglio fare attenzione a come parli. Non sai mai quello che potrebbe succedere.»

«È una minaccia, Potter?» rispose Piton, con aria annoiata. «Scusa se non me la sto facendo sotto. Mi sguinzaglierai di nuovo contro Lunatico Lupin?»

Remus, che fino ad allora aveva prestato un orecchio al battibecco e uno alle istruzioni di Lumacorno, trasalì involontariamente. Lo avevano già chiamato così. In realtà, era sorpreso che nessuno ad Hogwarts avesse ancora usato quel nome, soprattutto visto che aveva la reputazione di essere un tipo abbastanza strano. Lo stavano forse tutti già chiamando così a sua insaputa?

Tirò fuori la bacchetta, di riflesso. Piton lo notò, e il suo ghigno si fece ancora più cattivo.

«Accidenti, hai davvero imparato qualche _magia_ , Lupin? Sono colpito. Anche se ho sentito dire che perfino le scimmie imparano a fare qualche trucchetto se ben addestrate, quindi credo non sia un granché come risultato.»

Remus alzò la bacchetta, ma Sirius lo afferrò per il polso e gli abbassò il braccio sopra il banco.

«Non ancora» mormorò.

Remus serrò la mascella e guardò la lavagna – bolliva di rabbia. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto importargli di cosa Piton pensasse di lui – o di chiunque altro, se era per quello. Ma le frecciate del ragazzo Serpeverde erano andate a segno e non riusciva a scrollarsele di dosso. Sirius non era affatto d’aiuto – continuava a borbottare “gliela faremo vedere!” sottovoce, gelando Piton con lo sguardo.

Quando arrivò l’ora di cena, Remus era rosso di rabbia e spinto dal desiderio di dimostrare agli altri di che pasta fosse fatto. Mangiò a malapena, nonostante avessero servito il pasticcio di carne – il suo preferito. Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Piton, che stava dalla parte opposta della stanza, ma la cosa non passò inosservata. Severus richiamò l’attenzione dei suoi amici con una gomitata e si mise a ridere, indicando i malandrini. A Remus parve sentire le parole “Lunatico Lupin”. Sirius e James li guardarono in cagnesco. Lily lo notò.

«Dovete lasciare in pace Sev, ok?» disse con una voce acuta. «Questa stupida faida va avanti da una vita e se nessuno di voi è abbastanza maturo da –»

«Dacci un taglio, Evans» James roteò gli occhi. «Già è abbastanza brutto che devi per forza essere amica di quel coglione, adesso provi anche a difenderlo? Dov’è la tua lealtà verso la nostra casa?»

«Questo non ha niente a che fare con le _case_!» sbottò Lily. «È un inutile litigio sul nulla!»

«Ha insultato Remus!»

«Voi lo prendete in giro di continuo!»

«Ha iniziato _lui_!»

«Oh sì, e voi invece dovete sempre averla vinta, vero Potter?!» Si alzò di scatto, prendendo la borsa. «Dio, quanto ve la tirate!» Se ne andò, le sue scarpe di pelle sbattevano con rabbia sul pavimento di pietra.

«Che caratterino, la ragazza» disse James, sorridendo.

Un fragore di risate si alzò dal tavolo dei Serpeverde e Remus decise di averne avuto abbastanza. Si alzò anche lui, tirò fuori la bacchetta e la puntò verso Severus.

« _Ligare Pluviam_!»

Tutto accadde in un glorioso istante. La nuvola schizzò fuori dalla bacchetta di Remus con la velocità di un proiettile, così che nessuno potesse accorgersi da dove provenisse. Si fermò sopra la testa di Piton, grossa, grigia e pesante. Ci fu un profondo rullo di tuoni e poi iniziò a piovere.

All’inizio, non capì quello che stava accadendo. Si coprì la testa con le mani e guardò in alto. Gli studenti che gli stavano seduti accanto si alzarono e corsero via, non volendo bagnarsi. Poi si alzò anche Piton, cercando di evitare la nuvola, ma questa continuò a seguirlo, sovrastandolo insistentemente e gettando secchiate d’acqua.

Ormai stavano ridendo tutti – indicandolo. Si guardavano intorno, cercando di capire chi fosse stato, ma nessuno aveva visto Remus scagliare l’incantesimo, tranne che per i suoi amici. Remus si rimise a sedere, sempre tenendo la bacchetta fissa su Severus e sorridendo nel vedere il ragazzo cercare di sfuggire alla tempesta in miniatura.

«Sì!» Sirius gli sibilò nell’orecchio. «Sì, cazzo, Lupin! Sei fantastico!»

L’immensa soddisfazione di Remus accrebbe con la forza delle risate che riecheggiavano attorno a lui. Piton era un ragazzino così odioso e perfido, che perfino alcuni studenti Serpeverde sembravano contenti di vedere che aveva avuto quello che si meritava. Più Remus ci pensava, più voleva punirlo e più pioggia cadeva. In effetti, la nuvola sembrava farsi sempre più densa e scura.

Piton era ormai completamente fradicio. I capelli, appiccicati al viso, gli coprivano gli occhi. Era pallido, e il mantello era lucido per la pioggia – una pozzanghera si andava formando ai suoi piedi. Remus ghignò mentre guardava Severus cercare disperatamente di scappare via e assomigliare sempre di più ad un ratto bagnato.

«Smettila!» strillò Lily, rivolgendosi a James. «So che sei tu! Basta!»

James continuò a ridere, alzando entrambe le mani per mostrarle che non stava facendo nulla. Lily stava per mettersi a piangere.

Severus provò a correre via, con le braccia sopra la testa per cercare di ripararsi dai colpi della pioggia, ma il mantello era così pesante e intriso d’acqua che inciampò e scivolò a terra. Remus avrebbe riso, ma invece si concentrò ancora più a fondo. La pioggia cominciò a cadere ancora più a dirotto, tanto che ormai era perfino difficile scorgere Severus in mezzo a tutto quel grigiume. Anche la nuvola ora era più grande e risuonava e strideva di tuoni e fulmini – non era mai successo quando aveva fatto pratica con Sirius. Ma non era mai stato arrabbiato con Sirius come lo era in quel momento.

«Basta! Per favore!» Lily stava ormai singhiozzando. James aveva smesso di ridere. Toccò il braccio di Remus.

«Ehm…Remus? Basta così, amico…»

Piton non si stava rialzando. Remus realizzò che nessuno stava più ridendo, e che qualche ragazzo si era messo ad urlare.

« _FINITE_.» Una voce risuonò per tutta la Sala Grande.

La pioggia cessò in un istante. Tutti rimasero in silenzio. Silente era in piedi sotto l’arco della porta – Remus non lo vedeva da Halloween. Sembrava perfettamente calmo, nonostante il caos al quale aveva messo fine. Il preside scivolò velocemente dentro la stanza, facendo svanire ogni traccia d’acqua con un gesto della bacchetta, e si chinò su Severus.

Remus mise via la bacchetta e si strinse nel suo posto, guardando Silente sussurrare qualcosa sopra il corpo prono di Piton. Lily stava ancora singhiozzando – accorse da Silente per osservare, spaventata e tremante.

«Andate tutti nei vostri dormitori, per favore.» Silente parlò piano, ma, in qualche modo, riuscì comunque a farsi sentire da tutti in quell’enorme stanza. «Signorina Evans, vada a chiamare Madama Chips, per favore.»

Lily lasciò di corsa la stanza e gli altri studenti, obbedendo, cominciarono a mettersi in fila per uscire. James, Sirius e Remus si lanciarono a vicenda delle occhiate piene di preoccupazione prima di affrettarsi a raggiungere il resto della loro casa.


	15. Primo anno: Conseguenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: viene menzionato del sangue verso la fine del capitolo

La maggior parte dei Grifondoro rimasero nella sala comune a chiacchierare e fare supposizioni su chi potesse essere stato ad attaccare Piton. I malandrini, che di solito erano sempre al centro di ogni dibattito e discussione, si ritirarono in camera con i volti pallidi per la vergogna.

Remus stava seduto sul letto, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento. Si era spinto troppo oltre – lo sapeva. Lo aveva fatto sentire bene, per un po’, e niente avrebbe potuto convincerlo che Severus non se lo fosse meritato. Ma ora James lo guardava in modo strano, e sapeva che Silente prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto – sempre che Lily non lo avesse annunciato a tutti una volta ritornata nella sala comune.

«Cos’è successo?» chiese James, con cautela. «Hai perso il controllo? Era una magia davvero potente.»

«È stato fantastico!» disse Sirius, all’improvviso. «Ora ci penserà due volte prima di farci arrabbiare!»

«Ma…voglio dire, non volevamo fargli _davvero_ del male, no?» James aveva l’espressione corrucciata.

«Sta bene, stava solo fingendo per metterci nei guai.»

«Finiremo nei guai?» chiese Peter, torturandosi le mani. «Ma non siamo stati _tutti_ , no? È stato solo–»

Sirius gli diede uno schiaffo dietro la nuca.

«Che ratto che sei!» disse. «Siamo i malandrini! Tutti per uno e uno per tutti.»

«Qualunque cosa significhi» borbottò Peter, sfregandosi la testa e andandosi a sedere sul letto, di malumore.

«Sono stato io a farlo, non è giusto che voi finiate nei guai» disse Remus, a bassa voce, senza alzare lo sguardo.

«È stata per metà una mia idea!» disse Sirius. «Sono stato _io_ a trovare l’incantesimo! Non preoccuparti, Lupin, scommetto quello che vuoi che sta bene.»

«Se sta bene» disse Remus, gravemente, «di sicuro non è grazie a me.» Alla fine, guardò verso James, fissandolo nei suoi occhi marrone scuro. Il suo sguardo era più serio del solito. «Volevo fargli del male.»

James non distolse lo sguardo e annuì con un piccolo cenno del capo.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, spezzando la tensione. Era Frank Paciock.

«Voi quattro siete stati convocati nell’ufficio della McGranitt, immediatamente» disse, serio.

Seguirono Frank lungo le scale e attraverso la sala comune, dove tutti si fermarono a fissarli. Remus mantenne lo sguardo fisso a terra, ma sentì lo stesso il chiacchiericcio scemare mentre passavano. Quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco non avrebbe avuto importanza – ora tutti sapevano chi erano i responsabili.

La McGranitt non era sola. Silente era in piedi vicino alla scrivania, con le mani giunte di fronte a sé. Sorrise amabilmente ai quattro ragazzi in fila davanti a lui.

«Buonasera, signori» disse.

«Buonasera, Preside» risposero in coro.

«Vi farà piacere sapere che il giovane Signor Piton sta bene – anche se ne uscirà alquanto ferito nell’orgoglio.»

Non dissero nulla. Remus non alzò lo sguardo.

«Sembra dell’idea che voi quattro abbiate qualcosa a che fare con questa storia» continuò Silente, sempre usando un tono gentile, come se stessero facendo una chiacchierata per passare il tempo. «Soprattutto lei, Signor Potter.»

James alzò lo sguardo e aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse immediatamente e ritornò a fissare il pavimento. Remus non riusciva a sopportarlo. Aveva solo tre amici al mondo, non li avrebbe persi proprio ora. Fece un passo avanti.

«Sono stato io, signore. È stata opera mia. Mi aveva detto delle cose…prima, ed ero arrabbiato con lui. Volevo fargliela pagare.» Si sforzò di guardare dritto nei chiari occhi azzurri di Silente. L’anziano uomo annuì, soddisfatto.

«Capisco. Hai agito da solo?»

«Sì.» Remus tirò fuori la bacchetta. «Guardi, posso provarlo –»

«Non ce n’è bisogno!» Si affrettò a rispondere Silente. «Le credo, Signor Lupin.»

«Non è solo colpa sua, signore» sbottò Sirius. «Sono stato io a trovare l’incantesimo e ho anche imparato come farlo. È anche colpa mia.»

«Vuol dire che lo avete pianificato, Black?» disse la McGranitt, bruscamente. «Avete progettato di attaccare un altro studente? Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro. Ciascuno.»

Sirius tornò a guardare in basso.

«Siete tutti e quattro in punizione. Per un mese» continuò. «Trovo difficile credere che il Signor Lupin abbia agito da solo.»

I ragazzi rimasero col capo chino.

«Ora potete andare» disse Silente, con voce calma. «Non nutro dubbi sul fatto che troverete il tempo di scusarvi con il Signor Piton, ovviamente.»

Sirius emise un verso indignato, ma James lo zittì bruscamente con una gomitata. Si voltarono e fecero per andarsene.

«Signor Lupin, se ha un momento.»

Remus si pietrificò. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non se la sarebbe cavata così facilmente. Rimase in piedi immobile mentre gli altri lasciarono la stanza – la McGranitt li seguì per assicurarsi che non sarebbero rimasti ad indugiare di fuori.

Una volta chiusa la porta, calò il silenzio. Silente non ricominciò subito a parlare, e Remus alla fine si decise ad alzare lo sguardo per incontrare quello del preside. Non sembrava arrabbiato, né deluso. Aveva in volto la sua solita espressione gentile – forse, questa volta, vi si notava una punta di curiosità.

«Come ti stai trovando ad Hogwarts, Remus?»

Non era la domanda che si era immaginato.

«Ehm…bene, credo?»

«Sembra che tu non abbia avuto problemi a farti degli amici.»

Non era una domanda, quindi non rispose. Guardò in basso, e poi di nuovo verso il preside.

«Sarò espulso?» chiese. Silente sorrise.

«No, Remus, nessuno verrà espulso. Vedo che sei dispiaciuto per quello che hai fatto. La cosa che mi preoccupa, è _come_ lo hai fatto. Era un incantesimo davvero potente, non mi sarei mai aspettato che uno studente del primo anno…dovevi essere davvero arrabbiato.»

Remus annuì. Non voleva spiegarne le ragioni a Silente – parlare dei nomignoli con cui Piton lo aveva chiamato, o del modo in cui lo aveva fatto sentire stupido, inutile e insignificante.

«La passione è una qualità importante in un mago, Remus» disse Silente. «Guida la nostra magia, la rafforza. Ma come hai imparato oggi, se non riusciamo a mantenerne il controllo, rischiamo di mettere in pericolo le persone che abbiamo intorno.» La sua espressione si era fatta davvero seria, gli occhi avevano perso il loro solito scintillio. «Non ho intenzione di spaventarti, Remus. La prima volta che ci siamo visti, ti dissi che comprendevo la tua situazione – le carte che ti sono state date in mano non le augurerei mai a nessuno. Ma _devi_ fare più attenzione. Sei un mago pieno di talento. Non sprecarlo.»

Remus annuì, desiderando mettere fine alla conversazione più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Preferiva il bastone ad una predica. E la parte peggiore era che Silente aveva ragione. Aveva lasciato che la rabbia che provava verso Piton influenzasse l’incantesimo che aveva usato – non era abituato ad avere quel tipo di forza.

«Mi dispiace, Professore» disse. «Piv– voglio dire, Severus, sta bene?»

«Sì, assolutamente. Credo sperasse che chiunque stesse scagliando l’incantesimo si sarebbe fermato, se lui avesse smesso di resistergli. Ora è completamente all’asciutto e non soffrirà effetti a lungo termine.»

«Oh…» Remus annuì. «Bene.»

«Va’ pure, ora.» Silente sorrise. «Ti ho trattenuto abbastanza, e ho come la sensazione che il Signor Potter ti stia aspettando di fuori per farsi raccontare tutto.»

* * *

Silente gli aveva dato molto a cui pensare. E di tempo per pensare ne aveva tanto – la McGranitt era stata terribilmente seria quando aveva parlato delle loro punizioni, era anche arrivata a dividere i quattro ragazzi. A Sirius fu assegnato il compito di raschiare i calderoni nei sotterranei, Peter si sarebbe dovuto occupare di tirare a lucido le coppe nella stanza dei trofei, James doveva riconfigurare tutti i telescopi nella torre di astronomia. A Remus fu assegnata la mansione peggiore di tutte: pulire la guferia. Naturalmente, era stato loro vietato l’uso delle bacchette e ogni sera dovevano rimettersi di nuovo a lavoro.

«Crudele e disumano, ecco cos’è» si lamentò Peter alla fine della loro prima settimana di punizione, quando, sporchi ed esausti, si lasciarono cadere sui loro letti.

«Di cosa ti lamenti» borbottò Sirius. «Vorrei essere io a pulire i trofei. Chissà cosa mi sono beccato a raschiare i fondi di pozione da quei cazzo di calderoni.»

James emise solo un gemito, si tolse gli occhiali e si sfregò gli occhi.

Remus non si lamentò della sua punizione – non pensava di averne il diritto. Si sentiva malissimo per aver trascinato nei guai i suoi amici, ma si sentiva ancora peggio pensando a quello che aveva fatto – e tutte le letture a cui si era dedicato ultimamente avevano solo contribuito a metterlo ancora di più di cattivo umore. L’incantesimo di Sirius era difficile, meno intuitivo della magia a cui era abituato. Sirius stesso era stato il primo ad ammettere che non fosse perfetto – svaniva dopo un’ora e bisognava ripeterlo. Remus aveva finalmente imparato a padroneggiarlo abbastanza per farlo da solo, ma spesso gli serviva qualche tentativo prima di riuscirci.

La prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata andare in biblioteca e prendere in prestito un libro dalla sezione riguardante le creature magiche.

Ogni notte, finiti i compiti e scontata la sua punizione, Remus tirava le tende intorno al letto, faceva luce con la bacchetta e leggeva sempre lo stesso capitolo – ancora e ancora. Aveva scoperto che c’era una montagna di libri che trattavano interamente del suo particolare problema, ma la possibilità che qualcuno si insospettisse vedendolo prenderli in prestito lo terrorizzava. E poi, non era così sicuro di volerne sapere di più. Le cose che aveva letto fino a quel momento, erano già abbastanza brutte.

Pensava costantemente a quel libro – in classe, all’ora dei pasti, in punizione. Parole come “mostruoso”, “mortale” e “la più malvagia delle creature” gli apparivano davanti agli occhi come insegne al neon. Sapeva già di essere pericoloso, ovviamente. Sapeva di essere diverso. Ma non sapeva di essere così odiato. O persino cacciato. A quanto diceva il libro, i suoi canini valevano una fortuna in alcune parti dell’est Europa. La sua pelle valeva anche di più.

C’erano anche un mucchio di dettagli legislativi – cose che non capiva a pieno, ma che sembravano terribili. Leggi sull’impiego, registri e restrizioni di viaggio. Sembrava che, nonostante ora potesse leggere, le sue prospettive di trovare un impiego nel mondo magico erano pessime come quelle di trovarlo nel mondo babbano. Aveva anche capito perché Silente gli aveva ricordato di fare attenzione. Era ormai chiaro che se qualcuno a Hogwarts avesse scoperto cosa fosse in realtà, sarebbe finito in guai seri – l’espulsione sarebbe stata l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.

Lo scoraggiò scoprire che niente di quello che riportava il libro potesse essergli davvero utile. Non c’erano storie di maghi che fossero vissuti o vivevano nella sua stessa condizione; come ci erano riusciti; cosa aspettarsi; se fossero riusciti davvero a tenersi un lavoro; o come fare per evitare di far del male alle altre persone. Aveva sempre pensato che percepire l’odore del sangue e il battito del cuore degli altri fosse normale – ma come poteva esserne sicuro? Era normale che la sua magia fosse più potente con la luna crescente? A volte pensava di poterne sentire davvero la forza e l’energia scorrergli nelle vene come veleno – riempire il suo corpo e straripare, zampillando dalle punte delle dita. E poi c’erano i suoi problemi con la gestione della rabbia. Quanto dipendeva da lui e quanto dal mostro?

Passava sveglio la maggior parte delle notti, quando l’incantesimo di lettura svaniva ed era troppo stanco per lanciarlo di nuovo o troppo agitato per dormire. La sua mente si arrovellava tra la preoccupazione e la paura. D’un tratto, la sua vita al St. Edmund gli sembrò così facile. Niente magia, niente compiti, niente agonizzanti dilemmi morali. E, naturalmente, niente amici. Se c’era una cosa che fermava Remus dal lasciar perdere tutto e tornare indietro, erano loro.

James, che aveva un ego grande come il lago nero, ma anche un cuore della stessa taglia. Peter – che, sì, era strano e un po’ incapace, ma aveva anche uno spiccato senso dell’umorismo e sapeva essere immancabilmente generoso. E poi, ovviamente, Sirius. Sirius sapeva mantenere i segreti, aveva una lingua tagliente, ma che non usava mai contro i suoi amici. Era lo studente più dotato del suo anno ma passava la maggior parte del tempo a progettare scherzi invece che a studiare.

Remus non avrebbe mai rinunciato a tutto questo, non se avesse potuto evitarlo. Anche se fosse dovuto diventare il più secchione della scuola, forzarsi a leggere ogni singolo libro, finire tutti i compiti assegnati, rispettare ogni regola. Sarebbe stato così bravo che avrebbero persino fatto fatica a credere ai loro occhi. Così bravo che sarebbero stati costretti a farlo prefetto – avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, se avesse significato rimanere a Hogwarts e tenersi stretti i suoi amici.

Non poteva parlare con nessuno di queste cose. Nessuno avrebbe capito. Per quanto ne sapeva Remus, solo Silente, la McGranitt e Madama Chips sapevano della sua condizione. La professoressa McGranitt era troppo severa per essere approcciata con domande simili. Remus ancora non era sicuro che Silente fosse del tutto in sé e, in ogni caso, non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto chiedere un’udienza con il preside. Alla fine, scelse Madama Chips.

Aspettò la luna piena, che arrivò verso la fine di gennaio. Era domenica, si separò dal resto dei malandrini dopo cena e si diresse verso l’infermeria prima del solito.

«Remus!» L’infermiera gli sorrise, sorpresa. «Non mi aspettavo di vederti così presto.»

«Volevo farle qualche domanda» disse, timidamente – i suoi occhi rimbalzavano da una parta all’altra della stanza. C’erano alcuni studenti distesi nei letti, la maggior parte di loro già dormiva. Fortunatamente, Madama Chips sapeva essere davvero discreta.

«Ma certo, perché non andiamo nel mio ufficio?»

Era di gran lunga più bello degli uffici degli altri professori che Remus aveva visto. Le pareti erano coperte di centinaia di bottigliette di pozioni e filtri disposte in modo ordinato, era luminoso e ben arieggiato. Non aveva una scrivania e, al posto delle tipiche sedie di legno, Madama Chips aveva disposto delle comode poltrone davanti al caminetto.

«Come posso esserti utile, caro?» chiese, sedendosi e facendogli segno di fare altrettanto.

«Be’…» Tentennò, ingoiando il groppo in gola, non sapendo bene da dove iniziare. «Io ho…avrei delle domande riguardo il mio…problema.»

L’infermiera gli sorrise dolcemente.

«Ma certo, Remus, è perfettamente normale. C’è qualcosa nello specifico che vorresti sapere?»

«Sì. Ho fatto delle ricerche, so che non esiste una cura o niente di simile.»

«Non ancora» aggiunse Madama Chips, velocemente. «Si fanno passi avanti in continuazione nella medicina.»

«Oh, va bene, ma, per ora, credo che vorrei sapere…saperne di più. Non ricordo mai niente quando mi risveglio, solo che sono molto affamato.»

«Vorresti sapere di più riguardo la trasformazione?»

«No, non solo quello. Cose come…cambia chi sono il resto del tempo? Questa cosa mi rende…» Si guardò le mani, senza sapere come continuare. Non era sicuro di quello che stesse dicendo e aveva un enorme nodo in gola.

«Remus» disse Madama Chips. «Questa cosa è solo una condizione in cui ti trovi, non definisce chi sei.»

«A volte mi arrabbio» disse, preferendo tenere lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco, piuttosto che guardarla negli occhi. «Mi arrabbio davvero, davvero tanto.»

«Tutti quanti hanno delle emozioni, è perfettamente normale. Con il tempo, impariamo a controllarle.»

Remus annuì, pensando a quelle parole. Non poteva dirle anche il resto. «Quando mi trasformo…sta peggiorando. Diventa più faticoso.»

«È così» disse, seria. «Ho letto che può peggiorare con la pubertà.»

«Oh…va bene.» Remus annuì. Seguì una lunga pausa. «Peggiorare quanto?»

«Io non…non saprei. Sei il primo che io abbia mai avuto in cura.»

Un’altra pausa. Remus non si sentiva affatto meglio di prima – né meno confuso.

«Magari ti andrebbe di prendere in prestito il libro di cui ti ho parlato?»

Annuì, trovando finalmente il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.

* * *

Il libro di Madama Chips, _Dal Pelo ai Canini: Prendersi Cura dei Metaumani Magici_ , si rivelò a malapena più utile degli altri che Remus aveva già letto. C’erano ancora molte cose che non capiva – magia curativa avanzata e complicate ricette di pozioni; ulteriori dettagli sulla legislazione ancora più terrificanti; processi e persecuzioni. C’erano anche molte informazioni che già sapeva bene – era stato morso e non doveva assolutamente mordere qualcuno a sua volta durante la luna piena; l’argento gli faceva male; non c’era nessuna cura.

Il libro diceva che con l’arrivo della pubertà le trasformazioni si sarebbero fatte più intense, e anche che lui stesso sarebbe diventato più pericoloso. Non menzionava alterazioni nelle sue abilità, magiche o meno, e non c’era nessun riferimento utile riguardo ai cambiamenti d’umore o alla rabbia.

Non trovò particolarmente interessante o importante sapere che aveva un muso più corto dei lupi normali o che la sua coda fosse a ciuffi (in realtà preferiva evitare di pensarsi con una coda), ma scoprì con grande curiosità di essere una minaccia solo per gli umani – in particolare, per i maghi. Lo divertì pensare che, almeno, Mrs Purr era al sicuro.

Il fatto che Remus si fosse allontanato dagli altri malandrini dopo l’attacco a Piton non passò inosservato agli occhi dei suoi amici.

«Dove sei stato oggi?» gli chiedevano tutte le sere, mentre si preparavano per andare a letto.

«Compiti» rispondeva Remus, scrollando le spalle, oppure «In punizione» – anche se, in realtà, non aveva ricevuto altri castighi dopo lo scherzo.

La verità era che stava cercando di tenersi a debita distanza da tutti, per quanto possibile. Cercava di girare alla larga dalla loro camera fino a che non fosse ora di dormire e persino di evitare di trattenersi nella sala comune. Pensava che fino a che non fosse stato in grado di avere un maggior controllo della sua magia, sarebbe stato meglio non immischiarsi nei progetti di James e Sirius. Perché i due stavano _sicuramente_ progettando qualcosa. A volte, di notte, Remus li sentiva sgattaiolare nei loro rispettivi letti e bisbigliare furtivamente, prima di lanciare un incantesimo silenziatore. Altre volte, uscivano fuori con Peter, nascosti sotto il mantello. Cercavano sempre di svegliare anche Remus, ma lui li ignorava.

Durante il giorno, si nascondeva negli angoli della biblioteca, o in uno dei suoi posti segreti. Aveva trovato, sparsi per tutto il castello, nascondigli abbastanza piccoli e angusti da poter passare inosservato per ore. Finestre che erano state murate da anni, ma che conservavano ancora dei davanzali abbastanza alti e larghi; piccole stanze vuote scavate nelle pareti e nascoste dagli arazzi; il bagno delle ragazze al quinto piano. Lì poteva accoccolarsi e leggere per ore – a volte faceva anche i compiti, altre, si costringeva a fare ricerche sulla sua condizione.

Aveva anche un altro motivo per nascondersi. Dall’incidente, l’odio di Piton per i malandrini si era intensificato. Se ne andava sempre in giro con Mulciber, usandolo come guardia del corpo personale. Se, per caso, le loro strade finivano per incrociarsi nei corridoi della scuola, Remus doveva tenersi sempre pronto a scagliare un incantesimo di difesa – Mulciber conosceva più fatture di Sirius e James messi insieme.

Un pomeriggio, Remus era immerso nella lettura di un libro sulle antiche battaglie magiche – c’era un intero capitolo dedicato ai _Úlfhéðnar_ , guerrieri metalupo tedeschi che combatterono contro i romani. Se ne stava appollaiato sul suo davanzale preferito, non potendo essere visto da terra, a meno che qualcuno non avesse guardato in alto di proposito. Era riuscito a salire con l’incantesimo della corda, una magia che avevano imparato qualche settimana prima. Stava giusto per scendere e andare a cena, quando fece una mossa sbagliata, scagliando il pesante libro giù dal davanzale. Trasalì non appena il tomo colpì il pavimento di pietra con un tonfo assordante.

«Chi va là?» sentì una voce provenire dal fondo del corridoio e poi dei passi. Con sconforto, Remus capì a chi appartenevano.

«È solo un libro» disse Mulciber, sembrandone dispiaciuto.

«Sì, ma da dove esce fuori?» rispose Piton, sospettoso.

«La biblioteca?» sbuffò Mulciber.

Piton borbottò qualcosa sottovoce, sembrava esasperato. Remus si appiattì il più possibile contro il muro.

«Chi c’è lassù?» chiamò Piton con la sua voce nasale e perfida. Silenzio. « _Homenum Revelio_.»

Remus provò una strana sensazione allo stomaco e, prima di rendersene conto, una forza invisibile lo tirò giù dal davanzale. Strillò, cercando di trovare un qualsiasi appiglio a cui aggrapparsi. Finì col sorreggersi al bordo del davanzale con le sole punte delle dita e le gambe penzoloni.

Piton e Mulciber scoppiarono a ridere sotto di lui.

«Bene, bene, bene» disse Piton, compiaciuto. «Se non è Lunatico Lupin…dove sono i tuoi amichetti, mh? Ti hanno messo lassù e poi si sono dimenticati di te?»

«Sparisci, Piton» soffiò Remus, perdendo presa sulla pietra. Sperò di non rompersi le caviglie nella caduta.

« _Igniscopum_!» Piton ghignò, puntando la bacchetta contro Remus. Una sottile corda infuocata sfrecciò verso Remus, costringendolo a lasciare la presa e ad atterrare di schiena, con forza.

Prese a sbattere gli occhi, senza fiato, ma si rimise subito in piedi, tirando fuori la bacchetta.

«Va bene» disse, con la schiena dolorante per la caduta. «Mi hai preso. Ora vattene.»

«E perché mai dovremmo farlo?» disse Severus, alzando la bacchetta e mettendosi di fronte a lui.

« _Expelli_ –»

« _EXPELLIARMUS_!» tuonò Piton, battendolo sul tempo. Afferrò la bacchetta di Remus, pieno di gioia. « _Galesco_ » aggiunse subito dopo.

Remus sentì i piedi fondersi con il pavimento, ancorandolo a terra. Gemette – ormai era bloccato. Avrebbe potuto chiamare aiuto, ma il corridoio era deserto e non voleva passare per un codardo. Con aria di sfida, fissò i due ragazzi davanti a lui negli occhi, serrando la mascella.

«Mulciber.» Piton si rivolse al suo amico dalle sembianze di un troll. «Non stavamo giusto dicendo l’altro giorno di come dovresti far pratica con le fatture? Credo che questa sia l’occasione perfetta.»

Mulciber ghignò, leccandosi le labbra. Alzò la bacchetta, non con la stessa eleganza di Severus, ma con la stessa crudeltà.

« _Lapidosus_!»

Per un momento, non accadde niente e Remus si sentì momentaneamente sollevato – ma d’un tratto, dal nulla, una nube di piccole pietre simili a ghiaia apparve fluttuando a mezz’aria. Per qualche istante rimase sospesa tra Remus e Mulciber, ma poi volò dritta contro il viso del primo, come uno sciame di api arrabbiate. Alzò immediatamente le braccia per proteggersi, ma Severus fu più veloce.

« _Incarcerous_ » disse, sbadigliando, come se fosse annoiato. Remus si ritrovò subito immobilizzato da una corda, non riusciva a muovere nemmeno un dito. Le pietre continuarono a scagliarglisi contro e tutto quello che poté fare fu chiudere gli occhi. Si dimenò, sapendo benissimo che sarebbe servito a poco, ma doveva fare qualcosa. Si rifiutò di piangere, nonostante sentì un rivolo di sangue scorrergli lungo la tempia.

«Che succede, Sev?» Chiamò la voce di una ragazza dall’altra parte del corridoio.

« _Finite Incantatum_ » bisbigliò frettolosamente Piton. Le pietre si fermarono all’unisono, la corda scomparve e i piedi di Remus si scollarono da terra. Indietreggiò barcollando e si appoggiò, tremante, contro il muro.

Sollevò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere Lily, la sua salvatrice, affrettarsi verso di loro. La ragazza si fermò di colpo quando vide Remus, che stava cercando di ripulirsi dal sangue il più in fretta possibile. Si rivolse a Piton, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Che stai facendo, Sev?»

«Niente» rispose, guardando a terra e sfregando la punta delle scarpe contro il pavimento di pietra. «Stavamo solo facendo una chiacchierata con Lupin, non è vero Mulciber?»

Mulciber fece spallucce, in modo poco convincente. Lily spostò gli occhi su Remus, che distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Farsi beccare da Severus era già stato abbastanza umiliante, non gli serviva anche la pietà di Lily. Agguantò velocemente la sua bacchetta dalle mani di Severus, si girò dall’altra parte e se ne andò camminando il più in fretta possibile.

«Aspetta! Remus!» Lily lo rincorse. Remus non rallentò, ma la ragazza era veloce e alla fine lo raggiunse comunque. Con un braccio, teneva stretto il suo libro sulle battaglie magiche, mentre usò la mano libera per afferrarlo. «Per favore!» ansimò. Remus si fermò, tirando un profondo sospiro – voleva riprendersi il suo libro.

«Che vuoi?» sbottò, arrabbiato.

«Cosa ti stavano facendo? Sev non vuole dirmelo, deve essere qualcosa di brutto.»

«Non è niente.» Remus fece spallucce e si riprese il libro.

«Ma sanguini!»

«Piantala, Evans!» Remus la spinse via, cercando di andarsene. Lily continuò ad affrettarsi per stargli al passo.

«Gli ho detto di smetterla di prendersela con te, non so perché faccia così – voglio dire, non frequenti nemmeno più Potter e Black, gli ho detto che –»

«E questo che significa?!»

«Sono loro quelli che vuole infastidire, in realtà – se sapesse che anche tu ti sei stufato di loro, allora–»

«Aspetta.» Remus si fermò di colpo. Per poco, Lily non gli finì addosso. «Stai dicendo che ti sarebbe andato bene se Mulciber e Piton se la fossero presa con James e Sirius invece che con me?»

«Be’…» Lily arrossì. «Insomma, sarebbe stata una lotta alla pari almeno. E, sai, se la cercano, comportandosi in quel modo.»

Remus si sentì ancora più a disagio. Lily era convinta che fossero stati James e Sirius ad attaccare Severus entrambe le volte – non aveva idea che fosse stato lui. Questo confermò una delle sue più grandi paure – Lily pensava che Remus gironzolasse intorno a James e Sirius solo perché era un tipo strano, e solo perché loro due glielo lasciavano fare. Tutti al castello lo ritenevano patetico come Peter?

«Ti sbagli» disse Remus, lanciandole un’occhiataccia. «E ora vuoi lasciarmi in pace?»


	16. Primo anno: Astronomia

«Bello riaverti tra noi, Lupin!» Sirius sorrise, togliendosi di dosso il mantello dell’invisibilità, una volta entrati nell’aula (precedentemente chiusa a chiave) di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

«Che vuoi dire?» chiese Remus, guardando James arrampicarsi sulla scala a pioli all’angolo della stanza per raggiungere lo scaffale più alto, dov’era posizionata una gabbia con dei folletti addormentati. «Non sono andato da nessuna parte.»

«Andiamo, amico» disse Peter, che teneva ferma la scala per James. «Non ci è mica sfuggito il fatto che ci stessi evitando come la peste.»

«Non è vero» Remus storse la bocca. «Sono stato occupato, con lo studio e cose così…»

«Be’, spero che ora ti sia passata.» James rise, scendendo dalla scala e tenendo salda la gabbia con entrambe le mani. «Vorrei che la smettessi di studiare così tanto – fa venire voglia di studiare persino a _me_ , vedi, non sono abituato ad avere della competizione.»

«Sparisci, Potter» ringhiò Sirius, che nel frattempo si era messo a rovistare nei cassetti della cattedra.

Remus aveva deciso che questo scherzo non sarebbe stato eccessivo – perlomeno, non serviva l’uso della magia. Se doveva essere del tutto sincero con se stesso, gli erano davvero mancati i guai che combinavano insieme. Essere un secchione non era male, ma era così _noioso_. Adesso capiva perché Evans era perennemente imbronciata.

«Come facciamo a portarli nella Sala Grande?» chiese, piegandosi in avanti per osservare le piccole creaturine blu, ancora addormentate e rannicchiate sul fondo della gabbia. Ce ne dovevano essere almeno cinquanta, cosa che Remus trovò oltremodo crudele. Liberarle era la cosa giusta da fare.

«Con il mantello» rispose James, allargandolo così da ricoprirli tutti. «Dai, _andiamo_ , Sirius!» roteò gli occhi alla vista del ragazzo dai capelli lunghi, che si era messo carponi sotto la scrivania del professore.

«Si può sapere che stai cercando?» chiese Peter, con la voce ovattata per via del mantello.

«Un Corvonero mi ha detto che qui sotto c’era una botola» sospirò Sirius, rialzandosi e dandosi una spolverata alle ginocchia. «Bugiardo.»

«È la nuova ossessione di Black» spiegò James, rivolgendosi a Remus e dirigendosi verso la porta, dopo aver sistemato il mantello sopra di loro. «Trovare passaggi segreti.»

« _Storia di Hogwarts_ dice che ce ne sono tantissimi!» disse Sirius, sulla difensiva. «Come quello che hai trovato tu, Lupin. Sicuramente ce ne sono di più, e voglio trovarne almeno uno prima di andarmene.»

«Si dice che ci sia anche un mostro nascosto da qualche parte nel castello» sussurrò James, mentre percorrevano il corridoio verso la torre dei Grifondoro. Peter fu scosso da un tremore.

«Un rischio che sono disposto a correre» rispose Sirius, e Remus era sicuro di poter percepire il sorriso nella sua voce. «Il mio lascito è molto più importante.»

«Ovviamente» rise James.

* * *

La sera seguente, a cena, James non la smetteva di sorridere come un matto, cercando di passare per uno che non stava nascondendo cinquanta folletti addormentati sotto il tavolo, e fallendo miseramente. Peter, che se la cavava molto bene in Astronomia, stava ricontrollando i compiti dei malandrini, che consistevano nel denominare tutte le stelle sulla mappa.

«Davvero…» si lamentò Peter, scribacchiando qualcosa su quella di Sirius. «Pensavo che almeno sapessi quale fosse la _tua_ cavolo di stella…»

Sirius scoppiò a ridere.

«Che ci vuoi fare, sono senza speranza.»

«Hai una tua stella?» Remus corrucciò il volto, scoprendo di essere rimasto, ancora una volta, un passo indietro rispetto agli altri. Non prestava mai molta attenzione durante Astronomia – conosceva le fasi della luna ed era già abbastanza.

«Sirio» ripose Peter. «Andiamo, Lupin, lo abbiamo già fatto. È la stella più luminosa del cielo? La stella del cane?» Sospirò, dando un’occhiata alla mappa di Remus. «Sì, l’hai tralasciata anche tu.» gemette.

Remus fece spallucce.

«Pensavo che fosse solo il suo nome e basta.»

«La Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black è sempre stata fastidiosamente snob con la tradizione dei nomi» meditò Sirius. «Almeno la metà di noi ha un nome legato all’astronomia – c’è Bellatrix, ovviamente, poi mio padre Orion, mio fratello Regulus…mamma non è una stella, credo sia un asteroide – il che è davvero appropriato, se l’hai mai vista di cattivo umore. Poi c’è il buon vecchio zio Alphard, zio Cygnus…e Andromeda prende il nome da un’intera galassia.»

«I maghi sono _così strani_ » sospirò Remus.

«Remus» sghignazzò James. «Sai vero che anche _Lupis_ è una costellazione? Il lupo.»

«Il che?!» Remus sentì il cuore perdere un battito e, per poco, non si strozzò con la cena. Sirius gli diede una pacca ben assestata sulla schiena, cambiando argomento con facilità.

«Se hai finito a ribadire quanto siamo stupidi, Pete, possiamo procedere con il liberare i-voi-sapete-cosa? Le mie amate cugine hanno appena iniziato a mangiare, direi che è il momento perfetto…»

E fu davvero perfetto. James diede un calcio alla gabbia per svegliare i folletti, prima di sfilare via il mantello e bisbigliare un veloce incantesimo di apertura sulla serratura. Ne seguì un’esplosione di rumore, colore e caos.

Remus non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dai folletti – gli erano sembrati piuttosto innocui durante la notte e per tutta la giornata, mentre si erano limitati a sonnecchiare nella gabbia, nascosti sotto il letto di James.

Ma ora era facile capire perché James e Sirius erano stati così eccitati per lo scherzo. Schizzando via da sotto il tavolo, le piccole creature cominciarono a sparpagliarsi in tutte le direzioni, emettendo suoni acutissimi e senza senso e sfrecciando su e giù per la sala. Si gettarono sui vassoi di purè di patate, stridendo di gioia, e afferrarono piatti e posate direttamente dalle mani degli studenti, scagliandoli dalla parte opposta della stanza. Si misero a tirare capelli e a strappare pergamene.

«Svelti!» James si chinò sotto il tavolo, dove tutti si erano rannicchiati sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità per godere dell’anarchia che si stava compiendo davanti a loro.

«Fantastico!» continuava a dire Sirius. «Fantastico, fantastico, fantastico!»

«Andiamo» disse Remus, spingendo i ragazzi a muoversi. Il piano era quello di stare a guardare per un po’, per poi svignarsela il più velocemente possibile senza essere beccati.

Tutti e quattro cominciarono a strisciare – impresa che si rivelò più ardua del previsto, visto che molti altri studenti avevano avuto l’idea di rifugiarsi sotto il tavolo per mettersi al riparo. Fortunatamente, i folletti non riuscivano a vedere attraverso il mantello, e così li lasciarono in pace.

Tra il marasma che si era creato, nessuno si accorse di loro. Ragazzi e ragazze strillavano e urlavano, tutti quanti cercavano di coprirsi la testa per proteggersi dai folletti che continuavano a tuffarsi su di loro a tutta velocità, altri tentavano invano di recuperare gli oggetti rubati.

«OH, SÌ!» sussultò d’un tratto Sirius, per poi scoppiare in una grossa risata.

Remus si girò appena in tempo per vedere Bellatrix urlare a più non posso. Due piccole pesti blu stavano tirando la sua chioma selvaggia da tutte le parti. Un altro folletto, invece, le aveva preso la bacchetta e ora la stava sventolando verso di lei, sparando fasci di luce blu.

«Andate via! Brutti – disgustosi – voi – AHHH!» strillò. Narcissa si era messa al riparo sotto il tavolo, tenendo stretta la sua bacchetta.

Il caos si intensificò ancora di più quando Pix entrò in scena, fluttuando allegramente a destra e a manca e causando la sua dose di scompiglio. Sembrava dirigere le operazioni dei folletti, urlando e sollevando tovaglie.

«Qua sotto, follettini! Ci sono un sacco di ragazzini!»

Trattenendo le risate, i malandrini scapparono via, uscendo dalla stanza proprio mentre la voce stridula della McGranitt risuonò per tutta la Sala Grande.

« _Petrificus Totalus_!»

«Di sicuro scoprirà che siamo stati noi» disse Peter, col fiatone, mentre si dirigevano verso la torre, ancora nascosti sotto il mantello.

«Nah» rispose James, con naturalezza. «Scommetto che incolperà i Prewett, sono sempre loro a combinarla grossa. Dobbiamo aspirare a diventare così.» 

* * *

«Per favore» disse Sirius.

«No» rispose Remus.

«Per favoooooreee!»

«No!»

«Perché no?»

«Sarebbe solo…strano! Non voglio!»

«Ma sarà divertente! _Prometto_ che ti piacerà!»

«Come no!»

La conversazione stava andando avanti così da almeno tre corridoi. Remus finì per accelerare il passo e staccarsi dal gruppo. Sentì James riprendere Sirius dietro di lui.

«Vuoi lasciare in pace Lupin?»

«No che non lo faccio! È troppo importante!» Sirius era irrequieto, il che tendeva a renderlo particolarmente fastidioso – solitamente, in quei casi, James era l’unico che riuscisse a sopportarlo.

Avevano trascorso un lungo pomeriggio in biblioteca a completare le mappe zodiacali per il ripasso di Astronomia. Gli esami erano ancora molto lontani, ma James aveva insistito per iniziare a studiare con largo anticipo. Ovviamente, Sirius era entrato subito in competizione, e Peter faceva sempre quello che diceva James. Remus, semplicemente, non voleva sentirsi escluso. Si erano messi a parlare dei loro segni zodiacali e, una volta scoperto che Remus era dei Pesci, Sirius ne aveva subito dedotto che il suo compleanno doveva essere vicino. Da lì, erano iniziate le suppliche.

«È ovvio che non è importante per Remus» sibilò James a Sirius. «Organizza qualcosa per il _mio_ compleanno, se proprio devi, è subito dopo.»

«Aspetta il tuo turno» disse Sirius, scartando subito l’idea. «Prima tocca a Lupin!»

«Davvero, non m’importa, Sirius» sospirò Remus, una volta raggiunto il quadro della Signora Grassa. «Non farne un dramma.»

«Ma si tratta del tuo compleanno!» rispose Sirius, con entusiasmo. « _Dobbiamo_ fare qualcosa!»

Remus non riusciva a capire perché. Nessuno si era mai preoccupato tanto del suo compleanno, prima. C’era sempre la torta, ovviamente, ma condividerla con altri cinquanta ragazzi significava non averne poi così tanta da mangiare. In più, tutti i ragazzini più piccoli insistevano col voler spegnere le candeline, e ci si impiegava una vita. La direttrice incartava per lui qualche regalo, ma erano sempre cose pratiche e utili – vestiti nuovi, calzini, biancheria, penne e quaderni. Oltre a quello, la giornata non aveva niente di speciale. In realtà, era felice di passarlo lontano dal St. Edmund. Pensava che, con ogni probabilità, Sirius, James e Peter fossero troppo altolocati per conoscere i “colpi del compleanno” – un pugno sul braccio per ogni anno di età (e uno in segno di buona fortuna – di solito il più forte).

«Perché ti importa tanto?» sbuffò Remus, attraversando il passaggio nel muro. Non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo quando Sirius era così – testardo e insistente.

Ma quando si voltò, fu sorpreso di vedere un’inusuale espressione ferita sul volto del ragazzo, che ora si stava sfregando il braccio.

«Voi avete organizzato delle cose per il mio compleanno e…be’…è stato davvero bello. Prima di quest’anno non mi era mai importato più di tanto ma…be’, è stato bellissimo, no?»

Remus si sentì subito in colpa. Sirius non voleva mettersi di nuovo al centro dell’attenzione – stava solo cercando di renderlo felice. Come se la cosa, in qualche modo, rendesse _lui_ felice. Remus non aveva mai avuto l’occasione di poter dare a qualcuno qualcosa che volesse davvero. E così cedette.

«Oh…hai vinto, va bene. Ma nessuna festa in grande o cose simili, solo noi malandrini, giusto?»

«Giusto!» Il volto di Sirius si aprì in un grande sorriso e si trasformò di colpo. I suoi occhi brillavano come due stelle.


	17. Primo anno: Dodici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon compleanno, Rem!!
> 
> e visto che oggi è il 23 dicembre...buone feste a tutt* voi! vi auguro di passare dei giorni felici, sereni e pieni di dolci. 
> 
> un abbraccio.  
> A xx

Quell’anno, il compleanno di Remus cadde di venerdì. Di solito, tutti i venerdì, finite le lezioni, James costringeva i ragazzi ad andare ad assistere agli allenamenti di quidditch dei Grifondoro, e Remus ne approfittava per mettersi a leggere qualcosa in silenzio. Nonostante questo, quella settimana, Sirius aveva convinto James che avrebbe potuto permettersi di saltare un allenamento – visto che nemmeno faceva ancora parte della squadra – e che Remus probabilmente avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa di diverso per il suo compleanno.

Quella mattina, Remus fu costretto a svegliarsi prima del solito quando i suoi tre compagni di stanza si buttarono sopra di lui sul letto urlando “Buon compleanno, Lupin!”. Nessuno di loro provò a colpirlo, il che significava che era già iniziato quello che si prospettava il miglior compleanno di sempre.

Una volta arrivata l’ora della colazione, James e Sirius entrarono in sala marciando in cima al gruppo, diretti verso i loro soliti posti, spingendo via gli studenti che si trovavano lungo il loro cammino e annunciando a gran voce:

«Fate largo, per favore!»

«Sta arrivando il festeggiato!»

«Muoversi, non c’è niente da vedere!»

Una volta raggiunto il loro tavolo, Remus aveva solo una gran voglia di nascondercisi sotto. I suoi tre amici si misero a servigli la colazione con gesti esagerati e pomposi, senza lasciargli il tempo di prendersi il cibo da solo. Peter gli versò il tè, James gli riempì il piatto e Sirius si mise ad imburrargli il pane.

«Dovete proprio?» gemette Remus, terribilmente in imbarazzo.

«Assolutamente» disse James.

«Certamente» annuì Peter.

«Ovviamente» concluse Sirius.

Remus scosse la testa e arrossì, spostando lo sguardo in basso, sul piatto davanti a lui. Quando ebbe finito di mangiare – il che richiese più tempo del previsto, dato che i ragazzi gli avevano servito doppia porzione di qualsiasi cosa – si alzarono tutti in piedi e continuarono a fissarlo con degli enormi sorrisi stampati in volto.

«Che c’è?!» chiese, scosso dal nervosismo. Se _davvero_ dovevano rifilargli i “colpi del compleanno”, sperava avrebbero fatto alla svelta. Ce n’era forse una variante magica? Si era perso il compleanno di Sirius, dopotutto, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Peter e James gli misero una mano su ciascuna spalla e lo costrinsero a rimettersi seduto. Sirius tirò fuori un flauto da sotto il mantello e intonò una lunga nota. Remus strinse forte gli occhi. Oh no…

«Taaaaaanti auguriiiiii a teeeee!» urlarono i tre ragazzi fino a perdere il fiato. «Taaaaaanti auguriiii a teeee! Taaaanti auguriii caaaaro Reeeeeeeemus!!»

Ormai si era unito a loro anche il resto della sala, e Remus si coprì il viso con le mani.

«Taaaaaanti auguriiiii aaaaaa teeeeee!!!!»

«Hip hip!» urlò James, mettendosi in piedi sulla panca.

«Hurrà!» risposero in coro tutti i Grifondoro.

«Almeno è finita» borbottò Remus. La sua faccia stava letteralmente andando a fuoco, una volta finiti tutti gli applausi. Peter gli rivolse uno sguardo pieno di compassione.

«Mi dispiace, amico, ma hanno in programma di fare la stessa cosa sia a pranzo che a cena.»

* * *

Dovettero comunque affrontare Pozioni, la loro ultima lezione della settimana. Remus aveva scoperto che anche facendo tutti i compiti e leggendo tutti i libri, non possedeva affatto un talento naturale per le pozioni. Era una materia così noiosa e, a peggiorare la situazione, Lumacorno si era messo a spiegare le cinque componenti chiave dei sonniferi, cosa che gli fece venire voglia di schiacciarsi un pisolino.

Piton lo lasciò in pace – a dir la verità, non lo aveva proprio degnato di uno sguardo dall’incidente nel corridoio. Lily gli rivolse un sorriso e gli augurò buon compleanno, prima di finire col roteare gli occhi davanti al tentativo di James e Sirius di convincere Lumacorno a non assegnare nessun compito, vista l’occasione.

A cena, Remus tenne duro durante quello che sperava fosse il suo ultimo round di “buon compleanno”, che però fu anche il più rumoroso – soprattutto a causa della presenza di Silente che si era messo a dirigere l’intera scuola, cantando a squarciagola. Ricevette anche qualche bigliettino – uno da parte di tutta la casa dei Grifondoro, un altro dalla direttrice del St. Edmund, con insieme un paio di calzini nuovi.

Dopo cena, si sistemarono nella sala comune, dove Sirius aveva trascinato il suo pesante giradischi e aveva messo su – per la centesima volta da Natale – _Electric Warrior_.

“ _I was dancing when I was twelve…_ ”

A un certo punto, tirarono fuori una torta – decorata con glassa oro e rossa e dodici candeline rosa. Quando Remus la tagliò (mentre veniva incoraggiato ad esprimere un desiderio, ma senza essere in grado di pensare a qualcosa che volesse davvero) si meravigliò nel vedere che era fatta di quattro gusti diversi – un quarto al cioccolato, un quarto al limone, un quarto con panna montata e lamponi e un quarto con caffè e noci.

«Come il tuo toast!» Sirius sorrise, emozionato dal vedere l’espressione sorpresa dipinta sul volto di Remus. «Ho pensato che l’avresti trovata noiosa, se fosse stata tutta di un unico gusto.»

«Wow… grazie!»

«Allora? Che vorresti fare per il resto della serata?» chiese James. «È ancora abbastanza giorno fuori, sai, semmai ti andasse di andare a guardare gli –»

«Non vuole, James! Diavolo, devi cominciare a trovarti anche altri interessi, stai diventando noioso.»

«Non mi dispiace se vuoi andare a vedere gli allenamenti di quidditch!» si affrettò a dire Remus. «Avete già fatto tanto, davvero! Tre canzoni in un giorno, cosa potrebbe chiedere di più un dodicenne?»

«No.» James scosse la testa eroicamente. «Sirius ha ragione, è il tuo compleanno, faremo qualcosa che piace a te.»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, prima che James si schiarisse la voce. «Ma, ehm, Lupin? Cos’è che ti piace fare?»

Remus si mise a pensare. Avrebbe facilmente potuto stilare una lista di cose che _non_ gli piacevano: il calcio, i compiti, volare, pozioni. Ma nessuno prima di allora gli aveva mai chiesto cosa gli piacesse _davvero_. Gli piaceva guardare la televisione, ma per ora non aveva ancora scoperto nessuna tv a Hogwarts. Gli piaceva scegliere cosa mangiare a colazione, o per cena. Gli piaceva ascoltare Marc Bolan sul giradischi di Sirius. Ma nessuna di queste cose era vero e proprio hobby.

«Leggere?» consigliò Peter, cercando di dare una mano. «Tu leggi un sacco.»

«Davvero?!» Remus alzò le sopracciglia, meravigliato. Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma era vero. Da Natale, almeno, aveva finito di leggere tutti i libri di scuola e anche qualche volume preso in prestito dalla biblioteca.

«Oh, sì, fantastico!» James roteò gli occhi. «Buon compleanno, Lupin, fondiamo un club del libro!»

Sirius sghignazzò. Peter sembrava infastidito.

«Be’, che vuoi che ne sappia _io_! Oltre a leggere, sembra che ti piaccia proprio finire in punizione, Remus.»

Remus scoppiò a ridere e alzò le mani, in segno di scuse.

«Scusate ragazzi, devo essere proprio una noia.»

«Che ci dici delle volte in cui sparisci?» chiese Sirius, d’un tratto. Remus esitò.

«Che vuoi dire?! Ve l’ho detto, sono stato male, sono andato in infermeria» si affrettò a rispondere.

Sirius agitò una mano in aria.

«No, non mi riferisco a quello – delle volte sparisci dopo lezione, o durante il quidditch. Che fai in quei casi?»

Remus si sentì avvampare. Aveva smesso di gironzolare da solo così spesso, ma a quanto sembrava, i suoi amici lo avevano comunque notato. E ora lo stavano fissando, in attesa di una risposta. Remus si morse il labbro.

«Come dire… vado in giro» disse, debolmente.

«Sì, ma dove?» chiese Peter. «Fuori la scuola?»

«Dappertutto.» Remus scrollò le spalle. «Mi piace esplorare. Così so sempre dove si trovano le cose.» Tirò fuori la mappa dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. «È una cosa stupida. Ho iniziato ad aggiungere delle informazioni sulla mappa che ci hanno dato ad inizio anno. Quando scopro qualcosa di interessante, lo inserisco.»

James prese la mappa e l’aprì. Gli altri ragazzi si avvicinarono per poter vedere meglio. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante. Sirius sembrava sbalordito.

«Hai aggiunto tutti i dipinti… col nome e tutto il resto.»

«L’ortografia è un casino.» Remus arrossì ancora di più. Aveva una gran voglia di strappare la mappa dalle mani di James, che la stava fissando con le sopracciglia corrucciate.

«Quello cos’è?» indicò il punto della mappa dove Remus aveva messo un segno sopra una delle scalinate.

«Uno degli scalini a scomparsa» rispose Remus. «Quello è lo scalino dove si affonda.» Poi ne indicò un altro. «Questo è quello che svanisce. Le scalinate con le frecce sono quelle che si muovono. Ho inventato un sistema di codici a colori, così puoi vedere dove portano.»

«Merlino!» sospirò Peter. «Hai idea di quanto tempo mi farebbe risparmiare?! Giuro, finisco intrappolato nel corridoio sbagliato almeno due volte a settimana per colpa di quelle cavolo di scale.»

«Anch’io» disse James.

«Fanculo arrivare in orario!» esclamò Sirius. «Per favore, cerchiamo di concentrarci sulle implicazioni davvero importanti di questa mappa! Tutte le possibilità che ora abbiamo a nostra disposizione per mettere in atto gli scherzi!»

Un largo sorriso si aprì sul volto di James, subito seguito a ruota da Peter. Remus strappò via la mappa, ripiegandola immediatamente.

«Non è completa. Ci sono ancora un sacco di cose da fare. Volevo anche lanciarci sopra qualche incantesimo, una volta scoperto come fare.»

«Che tipo di incantesimi?» chiese Sirius, con impazienza.

Remus esitò. Non si trattava del fatto che non apprezzasse l’interesse di Sirius, o la sua eccitazione – ma Remus voleva davvero lavorare alla mappa da solo, per quanto suonasse sciocco. Dopotutto, Sirius si era inventato l’incantesimo di lettura e aveva trovato anche quello della nuvola carica di pioggia. Per ragioni che non riusciva del tutto a spiegare, Remus provava il forte desiderio di dimostrare che era abbastanza intelligente – o abbastanza abile – da metterci del suo, questa volta.

«Solo qualche miglioria» disse, cautamente. «Penserete sia stupido.»

«Non lo faremo!» rispose Peter, con entusiasmo. «Possiamo dare una mano!»

«Credo di sì…è la mia mappa, però.»

«Certo che è tua!» James gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. «Così come il mantello è mio, no? Ma messo al servizio del misfatto…»

«È del malandrino di turno» concluse Sirius, con gli occhi che brillavano.

«La mappa del malandrino» ripeté Remus, ancora non del tutto a suo agio con l’idea di condividere un suo oggetto privato.

«Sarà comunque la _tua_ , Lupin» continuò Sirius. «Metteremo anche il tuo nome per primo e tutto il resto!»

«Non sono sicuro che metterci i nostri nomi sia una buona idea…» disse Peter, nervosamente.

«I nostri soprannomi, allora.» Sirius fece spallucce.

«Non abbiamo dei soprannomi» rispose Remus. «Be’, io credo di avercelo, ma non voglio scriverci sopra “Lunatico Lupin”.»

Gli altri tre ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere. Remus decise che non era poi così male, condividere con loro questo segreto. In un certo senso, si sentiva come sollevato. Aveva cominciato a domandarsi se non fosse tutto riconducibile ad un qualche tipo di follia tutta sua – questa sua voglia di tracciare e annotare qualsiasi cosa dentro il castello, di segnarlo, di fare in modo che avesse senso. James, Sirius e Peter erano, però, meno entusiasti del lavoro dietro la mappa e più interessati a progettare il prossimo scherzo.

Passarono il resto della serata a vagare per i corridoi, sotto il mantello. Il mantello, secondo Remus, non era strettamente necessario, visto che avevano intenzione di tornare indietro in tempo per il coprifuoco. Ma James e Sirius non perdevano mai l’occasione di trasformare anche la più piccola delle uscite in una missione su vasta scala, e Peter adorava sgattaiolare in giro senza poter essere visto. Il piano divenne chiaro, però, quando Sirius produsse cinque caccabombe, che si divertirono a lanciare sul loro cammino - facendo spaventare delle povere coppie ignare, intente a sbaciucchiarsi, o infilandole di nascosto nelle tasche degli studenti più grandi, diretti con tutta fretta in biblioteca.

Remus mostrò ai ragazzi quello che aveva scoperto fino a quel momento, i passaggi e le scorciatoie che aveva scovato, e anche qualche nascondiglio (non tutti, ovviamente, per ogni eventualità). Rivelò loro anche il suo piano di lanciare un qualche tipo di incantesimo di tracciatura su Mrs Purr, la gatta di Gazza, così da vederla arrivare. Amarono la sua idea.

«Perché limitarci a lei?» sussurrò Sirius, svoltando l’angolo per ritornare in sala comune, a fine serata. «Perché non tracciare tutti?»

«Tutti?»

«Sì! Così sapremmo esattamente quando stanno arrivando, potremmo farla franca con _qualsiasi_ cosa!»

«Non saprei» rispose Remus, messo a disagio dall’idea. Cosa sarebbe successo quando i suoi amici lo avrebbero visto andarsene verso il Platano Picchiatore ogni mese? Quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che avrebbero deciso di seguirlo e, quindi, di farsi ammazzare? Per la prima volta, Remus realizzò che quella mappa non era così innocua come aveva pensato inizialmente.

Ma James e Peter avevano già dato ragione a Sirius, dicendo che aveva avuto proprio una bella idea; immaginando già di poter spiare Silente intento nei suoi affari, o scovare dove si stesse nascondendo Piton. Remus credeva fermamente che, con il tempo, Sirius Black e James Potter avrebbero potuto fare qualsiasi cosa si fossero mai messi in testa – erano così e basta, era nella loro natura. Sperava solo che, di tempo, ne sarebbe trascorso ancora molto.


	18. Primo anno: Studiare

Il tempo sembrò scorrere veloce dopo il compleanno di Remus. Le giornate avevano cominciato ad allungarsi e la primavera aveva invaso il castello, inondandolo di luce e aria fresca, dopo quello che era stato un lungo inverno. Gli esami erano alle porte, e finalmente Remus era riuscito a superare l’ansia di leggere in pubblico, trascorrendo sempre più tempo in biblioteca. Al posto di escogitare attacchi e scherzi, i malandrini avevano cominciato, diligentemente, a passare le sere a far pratica con gli incantesimi o ad interrogarsi a vicenda sugli ingredienti delle varie pozioni.

Sirius e James prendevano gli esami molto seriamente. Per loro, era una vera e propria competizione. Anche se nessuno dei due lo avrebbe mai ammesso, Remus sospettava che provassero il desiderio di difendere il loro onore da purosangue – era un atteggiamento radicato in tutta la scuola, persino tra i professori. La cosa non infastidiva Remus – anche se non aveva il massimo dei voti in tutte le materie, se la stava cavando meglio di quanto avesse mai fatto in vita sua. Per una volta, era grato di non avere nessuna famiglia a fargli pressione.

La pressione subita da Peter, invece, era più che evidente. Non era affatto un cattivo studente – riusciva persino ad eccellere in materie come Erbologia e Astronomia, spesso superando anche James. Ma era ansioso, e questo tendeva a ritorcersi sui suoi movimenti con la bacchetta, e rendeva i suoi incantesimi approssimativi. Peter non parlava spesso della sua famiglia, ma riceveva sempre molte lettere da casa e, come Remus aveva notato, persino James cercava di evitare l’argomento.

«Quant’ è il minimo per passare quest’anno?» chiedeva Peter disperatamente, almeno quattro volte al giorno.

«Peter, rilassati» lo tranquillizzava James. «Andrai alla grande. Ormai sai tutta la teoria a memoria, devi solo metterla in pratica.»

«Non posso biasimarlo se è nervoso» sussurrò Sirius a Remus, un giorno, quando gli altri due ragazzi furono fuori portata d’orecchio. «Ci saranno almeno dodici Magonò nella famiglia Minus – e ti parlo solo di questo secolo.»

«Magonò?»

«Maghi senza magia» spiegò Sirius, pazientemente. «Sai come le coppie babbane a volte hanno dei figli con poteri magici? Succede anche il contrario – anche se a nessuno piace parlarne. Il mio pro prozio aveva questa folle teoria secondo la quale i babbani scambiavano i loro figli con i nostri per infiltrarsi nel mondo magico. Era fuori di testa, ovviamente.»

«Già» ripose Remus, sperando di sembrare sicuro di sé, come se avesse effettivamente capito tutto quello che aveva appena detto Sirius. «Quindi è per questo che la magia di Peter è un po’… inaffidabile?»

«Non saprei.» Sirius fece spallucce. «Forse. Non so se si possa effettivamente provare che l’essere un Magonò sia una cosa di famiglia. Ma è la ragione per cui i Minus non fanno parte delle sacre ventotto.»

Remus sospirò rumorosamente, fulminando Sirius con lo sguardo.

«Sai _benissimo_ che non so cosa siano.»

Le labbra di Sirius si incurvarono in un ghigno.

«Be’ ma _io_ come faccio ad esserne sicuro, Lupin? Con tutti i libri che leggi ultimamente. Bello sapere che ci sono ancora cose che io so e tu no.»

Per tutta risposta, Remus emise un suono tra una risata e uno sbuffo e tornò a concentrarsi sui suoi compiti. Sirius ricominciò subito a parlare, come se non volesse perdere l’attenzione del ragazzo.

«Le sacre ventotto sono le più pure delle famiglie purosangue. Le ultime famiglie rimaste “incontaminate”.»

Remus rivolse a Sirius un altro sguardo glaciale. Il ragazzo dai capelli scuri alzò le mani e si affrettò a chiarire.

«Lo dicono loro, non io. Sai bene che non credo a tutte quelle idiozie sulla purezza del sangue.»

«Giusto.» Remus alzò un sopracciglio. «Ma scommetto che i Black sono in cima alla lista.»

«In realtà» rispose Sirius, con uno sguardo lumninoso e pieno di ironia. «Gli Abbot vengono prima. È in ordine alfabetico.»

Remus borbottò qualcosa e si rimise a ripassare Pozioni.

* * *

Gli esami non erano in cima alla lista delle preoccupazioni di Remus. Era relativamente sicuro che sarebbero andati bene – aveva anche consultato il regolamento delle prove (una pergamena lunga quasi cinque metri) e si era assicurato che l’utilizzo dell’incantesimo _Scriboclara_ per avere una calligrafia accettabile fosse consentito. E lo era – fintanto che lo studente fosse stato in grado di lanciarlo da solo. Remus aveva iniziato ad usarlo a novembre e non aveva riscontrato problemi a riguardo.

Due erano le cose che preoccupavano Remus, più che passare gli esami. Prima di tutto, la triste consapevolezza che a giugno sarebbe dovuto ritornare al St. Edmund. Anche se era stato via solo qualche mese, la differenza tra l’istituto e Hogwarts era abissale, come quella tra il vedere a colori o in bianco e nero. Mentre altri studenti attendevano con ansia quella che sarebbe stata per loro una lunga e calda estate piena di viaggi all’estero, di relax e di mattine passate a dormire fino a tardi, Remus si sentiva come se stesse aspettando di venir mandato in esilio.

Agli studenti minori di diciassette anni non era consentito usare la magia fuori i confini di Hogwarts, e ciò significava che, oltre a perdere i contatti con i suoi amici, Remus non sarebbe stato in grado di leggere. Per lui, l’estate si prospettava infinita, vuota e desolata, inframezzata solo da lunghe notti passate rinchiuso e arrabbiato in un seminterrato.

E poi c’era il secondo problema, pronto come sempre a fargli storcere il suo brutto muso peloso. Come aveva predetto Madama Chips, dal suo dodicesimo compleanno, le trasformazioni si erano fatte di gran lunga più dolorose. Non aveva trovato una spiegazione in nessun libro che avesse preso in prestito e letto, fatta eccezione per qualche vago accenno agli effetti della pubertà e dall’adolescenza. Se fino a quel momento era riuscito a cavarsela con qualche graffio o qualche morso – di quelli che avrebbe lasciato un cagnolino, non troppo gravi – ora si svegliava con grandi tagli profondi che sanguinavano copiosamente, almeno fino all’arrivo di Madama Chips con le sue bende. L’agonia della trasformazione stessa aveva raggiunto livelli di dolore intollerabili, e spesso finiva col sentirsi nauseato ore prima dello spuntare della luna piena.

A peggiorare la situazione, c’era il fatto che Remus era costretto a passare sempre più tempo in infermeria, e spiegare perché si stava facendo sempre più difficile. I suoi amici avevano cominciato a fare supposizioni su quale male lo stesse affliggendo – a volte insinuavano fosse una scusa per saltare qualche lezione, altre volte lo prendevano in giro pensando fosse contagioso.

Almeno al St. Edmund non aveva amici che si interessavano a lui a tal punto da chiedersi dove andasse una volta al mese.

Era evidente che nemmeno Sirius stesse facendo il conto alla rovescia per l’arrivo dell’estate. Diventava stranamente silenzioso ogni volta che si parlava delle vacanze – i suoi occhi si facevano cupi e il suo volto pallido.

James aveva invitato i ragazzi a stare a casa sua a tempo illimitato – ma Sirius era pessimista.

«Sai che non mi lasceranno mai venire da te» sospirò.

«Su col morale, amico.» James cinse con il braccio le spalle di Sirius. Erano seduti insieme sul grande divano nella sala comune, Peter era appoggiato al bracciolo della poltrona, mentre cercava di concentrarsi per trasformare una banana in una pantofola. Non stava funzionando. Remus se ne stava sdraiato di pancia sul tappeto davanti al caminetto. Aveva un taglio sulla schiena che non si stava rimarginando a dovere, nonostante le abili cure di Madama Chips, e quella era l’unica posizione per star comodo.

Il morale di Sirius rimase ostinatamente a terra.

«Sai che non me lo lasceranno fare. A giugno c’è il cavolo di matrimonio di Bellatrix, e puoi scommetterci che dovrò essere presente per _tutta_ la faccenda.»

«Anche noi abbiamo ricevuto l’invito» disse d’un tratto Peter, sollevando lo sguardo dalla sua pantofola, che era ancora di un giallo brillante e aveva un bruttissimo aspetto molliccio. «Probabilmente ci vedremo lì.»

«Bene, fantastico» sbuffò Sirius, sospirando così forte da spostare un lungo ciuffo di capelli fin sopra la testa. «Se non mi avranno trasformato in una lucertola, o imprigionato in un quadro per tutta l’estate – l’hanno fatto ad Andromeda, una volta. Non è mai più stata la stessa, ora odia i ritratti magici.»

«Allora faremo _dopo_ il matrimonio» disse James, cercando discretamente di deviare l’argomento della discussione lontano dalla famiglia Black. «Ci inventeremo qualcosa. Ti verrò a rapire di persona se proprio devo, lo giuro.»

Sirius gli rivolse un largo sorriso, che fu subito ricambiato da James. I loro gesti erano perfettamente identici e Remus sentì una fitta di solitudine. Era ovvio che Sirius doveva avere problemi familiari più seri dell’essere semplicemente la pecora nera. Innanzitutto, c’erano le cicatrici che gli aveva mostrato a settembre, ma, per quanto ne sapesse Remus, erano una cosa normalissima. Anche la direttrice era solita picchiarlo se si comportava male e aveva ricevuto qualche bastonata persino dai suoi vecchi professori babbani – non c’era ragione per lui di pensare che la situazione familiare di Sirius fosse fuori dall’ordinario.

Era evidente che James sapesse molto di più a riguardo. Remus l’aveva capito, perché la famiglia era l’unica cosa per la quale il ragazzo non prendeva mai in giro Sirius. I due parlavano spesso da soli durante la notte – Remus aveva persino sentito Sirius piangere più di una volta. Gli faceva sempre venire voglia di lanciare un qualche tipo di incantesimo silenziatore. Odiava il suono del pianto – lui stesso piangeva raramente.

«Vale anche per te, Lupin.» disse James.

«Hm?» Remus scosse la testa, liberandosi da quei pensieri. Inarcò la schiena, facendo attenzione, e cercò di non fare smorfie quando una fitta di dolore gli attraversò il corpo come una scarica elettrica.

«Dovresti venire a stare da me quest’estate. Abbiamo un sacco di spazio e a mamma non dispiace.»

«Non posso.» Remus scosse la testa, riabbassando lo sguardo sui libri. Sembrava che i muscoli della schiena gli stessero andando a fuoco. «La direttrice non me lo lascerà mai fare. Sono sotto la sua tutela legale… leggi babbane.»

«Ci sarà un modo per aggirarle» rispose James, sicuro di sé. «Verrete tutti e due, va bene? Lasciate fare a me.»

Remus sorrise, ma sapeva che James non avrebbe potuto fare nulla. La luna piena lo aspettava alla fine di ogni mese, come sempre, non gli avrebbe lasciato scampo nemmeno per una settimana a fine estate. E poi, era vero che la direttrice non lo avrebbe mai lasciato andare via.

«Credo di esserci riuscito!» sussultò Peter, tenendo in alto la sua pantofola giallo acceso.

«Bel lavoro, Pete» disse Sirius, senza entusiasmo. «Mettila e vedi se calza.»

Remus si tirò su, la schiena era dolorante. Quando stirò i muscoli, sentì un rivolo di sangue caldo scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale e impregnargli la vita dei pantaloni. Si mise in piedi velocemente, spaventato.

«Eurgh!» gridò Peter, tirando fuori il piede nudo dalla pantofola, ricoperto di polpa di banana. James scoppiò in una risata tanto grossa da fargli storcere gli occhiali.

«Stava _scherzando_ , Pete! Devi smetterla di fare tutto quello che ti diciamo!»

«Stai bene, Lupin?» Sirius alzò subito lo sguardo. Remus stava ancora tergiversando sul tappeto. Doveva assolutamente andare subito in infermeria, ma non sapeva come spiegarlo agli amici.

«Sì, tutto bene… pensavo di andare a fare due passi.»

«Dove? È quasi ora del coprifuoco.» Il volto di Sirius si illuminò. «Cosa stai escogitando?»

«No, no, niente… volevo solo…»

«Veniamo anche noi!» James si alzò in piedi. «Prendo il mantello.»

«No!» urlò Remus.

Tutti rimasero immobili – persino Peter, che era nel bel mezzo della pulizia del piede, ancora coperto di filamenti di banana.

«Non…» balbettò Remus. «Non mi sento troppo bene. Voglio solo andare da Madama Chips, tutto qui.»

«Va bene, amico.» James alzò le mani, con gentilezza. «Calmati. Vuoi che ti accompagniamo lo stesso?»

«Vengo io» disse velocemente Sirius. Si mise in piedi e afferrò Remus per il gomito, dirigendolo verso il passaggio dietro al quadro, prima che gli altri potessero aggiungere qualcosa.

«Sirius…» iniziò a dire Remus, una volta di fuori, nel corridoio.

«Tranquillo, Lupin, ti accompagno solamente. Non entro insieme a te.»

Remus lo guardò, confuso, e poi annuì e prese a camminare il più velocemente possibile, per quanto la schiena glielo permettesse. Conosceva Sirius abbastanza bene per sapere che era impossibile fargli cambiare idea. Fosse stato Peter, sarebbe corso via sopraffatto dall’ansia. James avrebbe rispettato il suo volere. Ma Sirius… Sirius doveva sempre insistere.

«Stai bene?» chiese Sirius, guardandolo bene. «Cammini in modo strano.»

«Non mi sento troppo bene» ripeté Remus, a denti stretti. Sperava che Sirius lo avesse preso come un segnale che era arrabbiato con lui, quando in realtà stava cercando di trattenere le urla di dolore.

«Ok» rispose Sirius, senza scomporsi. Continuarono a camminare in silenzio. Quando finalmente raggiunsero l’infermeria, rimasero in piedi fuori dalla porta per qualche minuto, a disagio. I caldi occhi ambrati di Remus fissavano quelli chiari e freddi di Sirius, come per sfidarlo a fare un’altra domanda.

«Rimettiti presto.» Fu tutto quello che gli disse Sirius. «Possiamo venire a trovarti domani? Se non sei ancora uscito?»

«Credo di sì» disse Remus, cautamente. Tentò di fare spallucce, ma sussultò. L’espressione di Sirius rimase impassibile.

«Riguardati, Lupin» disse a bassa voce, prima di voltarsi e tornare velocemente da dove erano venuti.

Remus lo guardò andarsene, fino a che non girò l’angolo. Aveva la sensazione che Sirius si sarebbe voltato a guardarlo prima di scomparire. Quando non lo fece, Remus non poté fare a meno di sentirsi stranamente deluso, anche se avrebbe dovuto saperlo – Sirius Black era tutto tranne che prevedibile.

Un leggero brivido gli attraversò il corpo – in parte dovuto al dolore crescente, in parte dovuto a qualcos’altro – e Remus aprì la porta dell’infermeria.


	19. Primo anno: La Fine dell'Anno Scolastico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: slur omofobo verso fine capitolo

Remus non l’avrebbe mai detto a nessuno, ma il periodo di esami a Hogwarts non era niente male. Non avevano lezioni per ben due settimane e, mentre tutti quanti si agitavano avanti e indietro all’impazzata come polli al macello, Remus si sentiva abbastanza tranquillo.

Non si poteva dire la stessa cosa per i suoi compagni di classe. Lily Evans aveva cominciato a tirare imboscate agli altri studenti in biblioteca o nella sala comune, costringendoli a farle domande sulle rivolte dei goblin del 18° secolo. Peter borbottava sempre tra sé e sé, torturandosi le mani. Marlene McKinnon e Mary MacDonald, due Grifondoro del primo anno che solitamente Remus cercava di evitare, continuavano a scoppiare in risate isteriche, prese dell’ansia. James e Sirius sembravano sfogarsi con più spavalderia del solito, facendo esplodere petardi nei corridoi e lanciando incantesimi di sparizione sui libri, a spese dei poveri, ignari studenti in biblioteca. Remus non riusciva a capire se i due fossero solo influenzati dall’atmosfera generale di nervosismo che aleggiava a scuola o se avessero trovato il loro modo di esorcizzare l’ansia.

Gli studenti più grandi non provavano alcuna pietà per i loro compagni più giovani. Frank Paciock mise più ragazzi in punizione durante l’ultima settimana di scuola che nell’intero anno. Arrivò persino a minacciare James e Sirius di togliere cinquanta punti a Grifondoro, se i due non avessero smesso di far levitare le boccette d’inchiostro per tutta la sala comune. Secondo Remus, se l’erano cavata con poco – una sera, Bellatrix Black aveva affatturato metà dei Serpeverde solamente perché stavano parlando troppo forte mentre studiava per i MAGO. Non avevano potuto parlare per un’intera settimana – Madama Chips fu costretta a far ricrescere loro la lingua.

Il primo esame fu di Incantesimi, il che permise a Remus di iniziare con il piede giusto. Si trattava solamente di stregare una noce di cocco così da farle fare la danza irlandese, cosa che, personalmente, riteneva abbastanza semplice. Remus, James e Sirius riuscirono a lanciare l’incantesimo senza problemi. La noce di cocco di Peter, invece, all’inizio rifiutò di muoversi e poi finì per perdere il controllo e rotolare giù dalla cattedra, rompendosi in mille pezzi sul pavimento di pietra.

Anche Trasfigurazione andò bene, nonostante fosse una materia più complicata. Il loro compito consisteva nel trasformare un coleottero in un macinapepe. Sirius ci riuscì in pochi minuti – e a malapena nascose l’orgoglio quando la McGranitt disse che era stato il miglior esempio di trasfigurazione su piccola scala che avesse mai visto fare da uno studente del primo anno. La pepiera di Remus non era niente male, anche se era rimasta nera e lucida – mentre Sirius era persino riuscito a crearne una di vetro. James fece un tentativo con la porcellana, e sembrava avere avuto successo, finché la McGranitt non provò a macinare dei grani di pepe. La pepiera spiegò le ali e volò via dalla finestra, facendo urlare dallo spavento Mary e Marlene. Ad un’ora dall’esame, il macinapepe di Peter aveva ancora zampe e corna.

Gli esami di Erbologia e Storia della Magia erano entrambi scritti. Remus sorprese perfino se stesso quando scoprì di aver scritto il saggio di storia più lungo di tutta la classe – aveva anche dovuto chiedere in prestito a Peter della pergamena in più. Sembrava che, dopotutto, ci fossero davvero molte cose da dire sulle rivolte dei goblin. Pozioni fu più facile del previsto – dovevano preparare a memoria la cura per le verruche. Dopo anni di pratica, Remus sapeva di avere una memoria di ferro e sapeva di avere tutti gli ingredienti giusti e nelle giuste quantità – nonostante le sue capacità nell’infusione e nella preparazione mancassero di precisione.

Tra un esame e l’altro, Remus si godé a pieno le ultime settimane di libertà, girovagando senza meta per i corridoi e allargando la sua mappa (quando era solo), o mangiando gelato vicino al lago (quando gli altri erano con lui). Aveva da poco scoperto un corridoio che profumava vagamente di cioccolata, ma non riusciva a capirne il motivo, visto che era molto lontano dalle cucine.

Le giornate si erano finalmente fatte più calde e, con l’arrivo di giugno e l’avvicinarsi della fine degli esami, le menti dei malandrini ritornarono ad essere occupate dai soliti piani.

«Deve essere una cosa in grande» disse James, con decisione. Diceva spesso frasi ad effetto – ma inutili – di questo tipo, aspettando solo che qualcun altro proponesse un’idea che stava a lui approvare. «Il nostro ultimo urrà.»

«Non è l’ultimo» lo corresse Sirius, strappando dei fili d’erba. «Saremo di nuovo qui fra due mesi.»

«Voi forse… » disse Peter, preoccupato. «Di sicuro sarò bocciato in tutto.»

James sventolò in aria una mano, liquidando le paure di Peter. Era una giornata fin troppo tranquilla e troppo calda per trascorrerla tutta a rassicurarlo. Se ne stavano distesi nel loro nuovo posto preferito, sotto l’albero vicino al lago. Peter era seduto all’ombra dei grandi rami perché era così chiaro di carnagione da scottarsi facilmente. Per combattere il caldo, James e Sirius si erano tolti i mantelli e avevano arrotolato ai gomiti le maniche delle loro perfette camicie bianche. Remus stava disteso al sole, a godersi il tepore che inondava le sue articolazioni doloranti – con il mantello ancora addosso per nascondere le recenti ferite. Adorava quel posto perché gli permetteva di lasciarsi il Platano Picchiatore alle spalle, senza essere costretto a guardarlo.

«Abbiamo ancora delle caccabombe?» chiese Remus, strizzando gli occhi verso il cielo azzurro, per poi richiuderli e godersi le coreografie di colori impresse sulla retina.

«Sì, alcune. Non abbastanza per un addio come si deve, però.»

«Di che tipo di “in grande” stiamo parlano?»

«Più grande delle caccabombe» rispose James, pulendosi gli occhiali, come faceva sempre quando era assorto nei pensieri. «Grande abbastanza perché tutti sappiano che siamo stati noi.»

«Sapranno che è opera nostra. La McGranitt lo sa sempre» disse Sirius, unendosi alla conversazione. Si alzò in piedi e lanciò un sasso nel lago. Rimbalzò cinque volte – Sirius era bravissimo nel far rimbalzare i sassi. Possedeva questa sorta di fluidità, di grazia, che erano più animali che umane. Faceva impazzire Remus – dopotutto, era _lui_ a non essere completamente umano, eppure aveva la grazia di un vermicolo.

«Potrebbero pensare sia opera dei Prewett» rimbeccò James. «È tutto l’anno che ci superano.»

«Niente ha mai superato i folletti» disse Sirius, sulla difensiva. Lanciò un altro sasso. Questa volta, dopo il quarto balzo, un lungo tentacolo argenteo spuntò fuori dall’acqua e lo respinse indietro, pigramente. Sirius sorrise.

«Anche la polvere urticante è stata una bella trovata, dovete ammetterlo» mormorò Remus, buttandosi un braccio sopra il viso.

«Esatto!» continuò Sirius, con entusiasmo. «Andiamo, devi concederci qualche punto extra per l’ingegno.»

«E il temporale!» aggiunse Peter, impaziente di essere incluso nella discussione. I ragazzi ammutolirono. Remus si mise a sedere. Non avevano più parlato di quell’incidente da gennaio. Peter cominciò a torturarsi il labbro, resosi conto dello sbaglio.

Sirius scosse la testa e cambiò argomento.

«Comunque, il punto è che noi quattro ci siamo presi più punizioni di tutti gli altri Grifondoro messi insieme. Cosa vuoi fare di più, James? Firmare i nostri lavori?»

Tirò indietro il braccio, prendendo la spinta per lanciare di nuovo il sasso nel lago, ma James saltò in piedi e lo afferrò per la spalla, facendogli cadere la pietra a terra.

«Ehi!» Sirius si accigliò, infastidito. «Che ti prende?»

«Trovato!» James si mise a saltare su e giù, euforico. « _Firmiamo i nostri lavori_!»

«Facciamo cosa?» Remus strizzò di nuovo gli occhi, stavolta verso i due amici. Desiderò non aver fissato il sole così a lungo – gli si era appannata la vista e gli stava venendo il mal di testa.

«FIRMIAMO IL NOSTRO LAVORO» ripeté James, come se la cosa avesse perfettamente senso e gli altri fossero solo troppo stupidi per capirlo. Sospirò, impaziente. «Lasceremo il nostro segno a Hogwarts, letteralmente!»

«Stai forse parlando di deturpare la proprietà scolastica, Potter?» disse Sirius, inarcando un sopracciglio scuro – la gioia stampata in viso.

«Potrei, Black.» Per tutta risposta, James cominciò a muovere le sopracciglia su e giù – non era capace di alzarne solo uno, come Sirius.

«Be’, sa cosa le dico, vecchio mio?» Sirius sorrise e cominciò a parlare con un accento ancora più snob e aristocratico del solito.

«Cosa dice, buonuomo?»

«La trovo un’idea deliziosa!»

«Me ne rallegro!»

«Perdincibacco!»

«Altroché!»

Entrambi iniziarono a ridacchiare, cadendo a terra e giocando a fare la lotta. Remus e Peter si guardarono. Era una cosa che stava accadendo sempre più spesso – James e Sirius che, presi da uno dei loro giochi, finivano col mettere da parte gli altri. Remus si alzò e andò a sedersi vicino a Peter.

«Tu hai capito cos’hanno in mente?» chiese al più piccolo. Peter aveva il volto arrossato e la fronte corrucciata. Era chiaro che si stesse sforzando di pensare.

«Vogliono che scriviamo i nostri nomi da qualche parte. Sui muri?» disse, lentamente.

«Cosa?» chiese Remus. «Come… scolpirli nella pietra o qualcosa del genere? Un po’ troppo permanente, no?»

Sirius e James si stavano ancora rotolando e picchiando a terra. James era più grosso e, di solito, aveva la meglio, ma Sirius giocava sporco.

«È tutto quello che mi viene in mente.» Peter fece spallucce. «James ha detto che deve essere qualcosa di grande… niente è più grande dei muri… oh… OH!» Saltò in piedi. «Ragazzi!» Stridette. «Ho un’idea!»

«Accidenti!» James e Sirius si fermarono di colpo. James aveva il braccio intorno al collo di Sirius e la caviglia di Sirius era proprio dietro quella di James – era pronto a dare uno strattone e scaraventarli entrambi a terra. «Ti senti bene, Minus?»

«Il prato!» continuò Peter, camminando avanti e indietro e pensando a voce alta. «È la tela più grande che abbiamo a disposizione, e così non sarebbe permanente, sarebbe… se usassimo una pozione per la crescita rapida… »

Remus tirò un sospiro profondo. Perché niente di tutto quello che continuavano a dire i suoi amici aveva senso?

* * *

E fu così che, l’ultima notte prima delle vacanze, spinti dal desiderio di notorietà di James e dal disperato bisogno di Peter di dimostrare qualcosa, i quattro si ritrovarono sul prato dietro la scuola. Avevano avuto due settimane per perfezionare il piano, racimolare il necessario dalle serre e imparare qualche incantesimo per cambiare colore alle cose. Nel frattempo, avevano tutti scoperto di essere stati promossi all’anno successivo – persino Peter. Remus aveva ottenuto il voto più alto in Storia della Magia, mentre era arrivato secondo in Incantesimi, battuto solo da Lily Evans. Aveva cercato di non lasciarsi infastidire troppo dalla cosa.

«Ahi! Quello era il mio piede!»

«Scusa!»

«Non vedo un accidente!»

«È buio fuori, idiota!»

«Ehi! Questo era il _mio_ piede!»

«Possiamo toglierci il mantello adesso?!»

«Sì, credo di sì… »

Si erano trascinati dietro un pesante sacco di semi di ortensia da fin sopra la torre dei Grifondoro. Be’, perlomeno Peter e Remus. Sirius e James avevano deciso che loro due avrebbero guidato il gruppo.

«Bene» disse James, dandosi tono, con le mani sui fianchi. «Abbiamo deciso se scrivere “con amore” o solamente “da parte dei”?»

«Da parte» disse Peter.

«Io preferisco “con amore”» disse Sirius.

«Aww, ma certo che lo preferisci, Black.» James gli scompigliò allegramente i capelli. Per tutta risposta, Sirius abbassò la testa e gli rivolse una smorfia. «Allora scriviamo “con amore”, è deciso! Andiamo, signori! Mettiamoci a lavoro!»

Un’ora più tardi, il sacco di semi era ormai vuoto e Remus aveva cominciato a spargere sul terreno la pozione di crescita rapida, seguendo il percorso tracciato dagli amici.

«Siamo sicuri di aver scritto bene?» James si passò una mano fra i capelli, mettendoli ancora più in disordine.

«Ormai è troppo tardi» rispose Sirius, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. «Guardate! Faremmo meglio ad andarcene, si sta facendo giorno.» Indicò il cielo, che stava cominciando a tingersi di rosa.

«L’incantesimo per cambiare colore, svelti!»

«L’ho già lanciato» disse Remus, spargendo l’ultimo goccio di pozione. «Quando erano ancora tutti nel sacco.»

«Bella pensata, Lupin!» Sirius gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Sapevo che eri la mente del gruppo!»

 _Da quando?!_ Pensò Remus tra sé e sé.

«Aspettiamo a rientrare» disse James. «Vediamo sorgere il sole.»

«Merlino!» Sirius scoppiò a ridere. «Che checca che sei!»

Ma rimasero davvero a guardare affascinati il luminoso sole arancione spuntare sopra l’orizzonte e inondare il grande lago di barlumi dorati, per poi impallidire di nuovo nella scalata verso il cielo color pergamena.

«L’anno prossimo sarà ancora meglio, ragazzi.» James sorrise, circondando le spalle di Peter e Sirius con le braccia. Le lenti dei suoi occhiali riflettevano i raggi del sole.

Fecero ritorno al castello, questa volta tutti e quattro di umore strano, tanto che si dimenticarono di nascondersi sotto il mantello dell’invisibilità. Una volta alla torre dei Grifondoro, James e Peter cercarono di dormire, ma Remus non ci riuscì. Prima di tutto, Sirius aveva finalmente iniziato a fare i bagagli – cosa che stava rimandando da una settimana, e aveva cominciato a gettare alla rinfusa tutte le sue cose dentro il baule con le sue iniziali, facendo un gran chiasso. Come la maggior parte degli averi di Sirius, anche il baule era stato decorato con un serpente in rilievo.

E poi c’era un’altra ragione – Remus non _voleva_ dormire. Le sue ultime ore ad Hogwarts stavano volando via così velocemente, e non voleva perdersene nemmeno un secondo. Si mise a sedere sul davanzale della finestra e guardò il loro ultimo scherzo prendere forma sotto i suoi occhi, sull’erba. I semi avevano già sviluppato le radici e stavano germogliando in fretta, incurvandosi e intrecciandosi come una strana anomalia uscita da un film di fantascienza.

«Non è niente male!» disse Sirius, avvicinatosi per dare un’occhiata. Sembrava aver finito di fare le valigie, anche se, dall’aspetto, il baule non si sarebbe mai chiuso a dovere.

«Sono ancora dell’idea che avremmo dovuto scrivere “woz”, non “where”» disse Remus.

«È grammaticalmente sbagliato, Lupin» disse Sirius, dentro uno sbadiglio. «Non avrei mai potuto sopportarlo.» Si stiracchiò, assonato, e si gettò sul letto di Remus – che per pura casualità era il più vicino a lui – rannicchiandosi nel sonno.

Remus rimase a guardarlo dal davanzale, solo per qualche istante. Con gli occhi chiusi, illuminato dalla delicata luce del crepuscolo, Sirius sembrava più dolce, più giovane. Remus aveva passato l’intero anno ad ammirare sia lui che James – quanto fossero così spavaldi da sembrare invincibili. Ma, in fin dei conti, erano solo dei ragazzini. Non importava quanto sarebbe stato eclatante il loro ultimo scherzo, non avrebbe comunque impedito al treno di arrivare l’indomani. Non avrebbe impedito a Remus di tornare al St. Edmund, né a Sirius di tornare ovunque vivesse – in una casa piena di quadri che gli urlavano contro, e da una famiglia a cui non interessava che fosse stato il primo della classe in Trasfigurazione.

Guardò nuovamente fuori dalla finestra, premendo la fronte contro il vetro freddo e tirando un sospiro profondo. Era davvero uno scherzo eccezionale – dovevano esserne orgogliosi. La McGranitt sarebbe andata su tutte le furie. Silente, con ogni probabilità, lo avrebbe apprezzato. Non c’era bisogno di essere così tristi. Dopotutto, sarebbero stati solo due mesi.

Quindici metri più in basso, le ortensie avevano finalmente fiorito, e il cuore di Remus saltò un battito. I fiori sgargianti che scintillavano dei colori della casa Grifondoro – cremisi acceso e oro brillante – erano andati a formare una scritta, un po’ storta, ma vistosa.

THE MARAUDERS WERE HERE!


	20. Estate, 1972

Caro Remus,

Come sta andando l’estate? La mia è uno schifo.

La scorsa settimana c’è stato il matrimonio di Bellatrix – almeno il prossimo anno non sarà a Hogwarts. Io e Regulus eravamo i testimoni dello sposo e abbiamo dovuto indossare dei mantelli **_verdi_**. Non è per niente il mio colore. C’era tutta la mia famiglia, è stato orribile. Avresti dovuto vedere i capelli di Bellatrix, però, sembrava una pazza. Anche Cissy li ha tinti, ora è bionda, così può assomigliare a quel suo fidanzato pieno di sé, Malfoy. Non ci credo che mia zia gliel’abbia lasciato fare, scommetto che _mia_ madre non permetterebbe mai _a me_ di tingermi i capelli.

Vorrei poter usare la magia anche fuori da scuola, sto cercando nuove fatture nella libreria di mio padre – dovrei essere in grado di trovare qualcosina da lanciare contro Pivellus, il prossimo anno.

James dice che i suoi genitori mi lasceranno stare da loro quest’estate. I miei non lo permetterebbero mai, ma _potrebbero_ lasciarmi andare dai Minus, quindi sto cercando di farmi invitare da Peter. James ha detto che avrebbe invitato anche te, spero tu riesca a venire. Sarà fantastico, proprio come a scuola.

Ci vediamo presto,

Sirius O. Black

* * *

Caro Remus,

Spero tu stia avendo una bella estate e che i babbani non ti stiano buttando troppo giù.

Mamma e papà hanno detto che sei più che ben venduto a venire a stare da noi per una visita. Sirius sta discutendo con i suoi per farsi dare il permesso di rimanere per tutta l’estate – sarebbe fantastico. Se riesci a venire, rispondi a questo gufo il prima possibile. Mamma dice che scriverà lei stessa alla direttrice, se dovesse servire.

Saluti,

James

* * *

Caro Remus,

James e Sirius hanno detto di aver provato a mettersi in contatto con te, ma che non hai risposto. Io gli ho detto che forse non sai come funziona la posta via gufo. Devi solo legare la lettera alla zampa, come abbiamo fatto noi, e poi lasciarlo libero. Di solito, sanno sempre dove devono andare.

Spero tu venga a farci visita.

Peter

* * *

Caro Remus,

Stai bene? Non abbiamo più avuto tue notizie, spero tu non abbia provato ad usare il servizio postale babbano. Adesso sono dai Potter – è stupendo. I suoi genitori sono davvero gentili, non assomigliano per niente ai miei.

James è una gran seccatura. È convinto che entreremo entrambi nella squadra di quidditch quest’anno e continua a svegliarmi alle sei per allenarci nel volo. È completamente fuori di testa. Però devo ammettere che è divertente, e se i Grifondoro avessero davvero bisogno di un battitore, potrei presentarmi alle selezioni. Non vedo l’ora di mostrarti la mia scopa, puoi usarla, se vuoi – credo che volare ti potrebbe piacere, se lo facessi con una scopa decente.

James pensa che sia la direttrice a non lasciarti venire qui – credi che se scrivessimo a Silente o alla McGranitt, loro ti darebbero il permesso? Sei pur sempre un mago, non possono lasciarti in mezzo ai babbani per tutta l’estate.

Ma se davvero non puoi venire, andrai a Diagon Alley per prendere le cose che ci servono per la scuola? Forse, ad agosto, potremmo vederci tutti lì?

Spero tu stia bene.

Sirius O. Black

* * *

Caro Remus,

I malandrini non sono i malandrini senza di te, per favore, vieni! Abbiamo un sacco di spazio e a mamma non dispiace. Sto allenando Sirius e Peter a quidditch per il prossimo anno – sono convinto che se ti aiutassimo a superare il tuo problema con le vertigini saresti un buon battitore.

Ti piace colpire le cose, no? E, probabilmente, sei anche il più forte tra noi quattro, avrebbe senso. Anche Sirius vuole fare il battitore, può farti vedere come si fa. Controllerò in giro, nel caso tenessimo ancora la mia vecchia scopa ferma a prendere polvere nel capanno, puoi averla!

James

* * *

Caro Remus,

Per favore vieni a salvarci dal regime di terrore di James. Non voglio nemmeno far parte della squadra di quidditch!

Peter

* * *

Caro Remus,

Spero tu stia ricevendo queste lettere. Stiamo cominciando a preoccuparci per te.

Siamo andati a Diagon Alley tutti insieme, è stato bello. La mamma di James ci ha comprato il gelato e ci ha lasciato andare dovunque volessimo. Abbiamo passato qualcosa come tre ore da _Accessori di Prima Qualità per il Quidditch_. Sarei tanto voluto uscire nella Londra babbana e trovare un negozio di dischi, ma non avevamo il permesso di allontanarci da Diagon Alley.

Andromeda mi ha mandato un nuovo vinile – Merlino, questo devi proprio ascoltarlo, Lupin! È meglio di Electric Warrior. Meglio di QUALSIASI cosa. Sono convinto che il cantante sia per _davvero_ un mago – hai mai sentito parlare di David Bowie?

Hai passato una bella estate? Com’è essere tornato alla vita normale?

Scrivimi presto!

Sirius O. Black

* * *

_Cato Sirius,_

_Pre favore non mandare alrte lettere. Non riecso a leggerle e la diretrice si sta innevrosendo per colpa dei gufi._

_Ci vediamo sul treno._

_Remus_


	21. Secondo anno: Regulus Black

_Metal Guru, could it be?_

_You’re gonna bring my baby to me_

_She’ll be wild, y’know a rock n roll child…_

Remus strinse la maniglia della sua valigia malconcia così forte da far sbiancare le nocche. Poteva sentire lo stomaco fare le capriole nell’osservare il trambusto della folla. Questa volta, la direttrice lo aveva lasciato correre contro il tornello, anche se aveva distolto lo sguardo proprio un secondo prima dell’impatto, terrorizzata. Se l’era lasciata alle spalle ormai, nel lato babbano della stazione, e non avrebbe dovuto rivederla per dieci mesi.

La notte precedente aveva avuto un incubo terribile, aveva sognato di non riuscire a raggiungere la piattaforma 9 ¾ – niente era reale: la magia, le bacchette, i maghi, i suoi amici. Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quei pensieri e spostò lo sguardo per tutta la stazione, cercando con impazienza un volto amico.

«Vedo che ti hanno fatto tornare.» Una voce glaciale interruppe la sua ricerca. «Gli standard devono essersi abbassati.»

Remus si irrigidì. Perché doveva essere proprio Piton la prima persona in cui imbattersi?

«Sparisci, Pivellus.» Tagliò corto. Raddrizzò le spalle e si voltò verso il ragazzo Serpeverde con sguardo truce.

«Cosa diavolo è questa puzza?» biascicò Piton, arricciando il suo naso fin troppo lungo. Remus arrossì – puzzava di disinfettante, lo sapeva. La direttrice era stata troppo generosa con le quantità quella mattina.

«Ti ho detto di sparire!» mormorò Remus, stringendo denti e pugni.

Piton indietreggiò leggermente. Remus sapeva l’effetto che aveva sulle persone – aveva passato due mesi senza magia, circondato da ragazzi più grandi e grossi di Piton. Era carico come una molla, pronto a tirare pugni alla minima provocazione.

«Ehi, pelato!» Un’altra voce risuonò tra la folla. Un ragazzo con gli occhiali e i capelli neri sparati in tutte le direzioni si stava sporgendo dal finestrino di uno dei vagoni e stava agitando il braccio come un matto in direzione di Remus.

Remus sorrise – dimenticandosi completamente che stava cercando di spaventare Severus – e salutò James di rimando. Si portò una mano sulla testa, imbarazzato. I suoi capelli si erano allungati ad Hogwarts, ma la direttrice glieli aveva rasati non appena aveva rimesso piede al St. Edmund, facendolo sembrare di nuovo un teppista.

Gettando un’occhiataccia a Piton, Remus strinse a sé la valigia e si affrettò a raggiungere il treno, spingendo e sgomitando tra gli studenti per raggiungere la carrozza dove i suoi amici lo stavano aspettando.

«Lupin!» Peter saltò su dal sedile per l’eccitazione. Una volta in piedi, rimase indeciso sul da farsi – ovviamente non si sarebbero abbracciati come delle ragazze e, evidentemente, anche una stretta di mano era fuori discussione. Alla fine, Peter gli diede una pacca sul braccio e, per ricambiare, Remus strinse velocemente il suo.

«Ehi, ragazzi» disse Remus, sorridendo, mentre prendeva posto – era così felice che gli facevano male le guance. «Come state?»

«Dovremmo essere noi a chiedertelo!» James rise, colpendolo al braccio. «Nemmeno un gufo per tutta l’estate!»

Remus guardò Sirius, furtivamente. Sembrava davvero non avesse condiviso la sua lettera con gli altri.

«Sapete che sono praticamente un babbano durante le vacanze» rispose. «Non ho potuto nemmeno fare i compiti o tirare fuori le mie cose dal baule – me l’hanno sequestrato.»

Non stava esattamente dicendo la verità – era stato Remus a chiedere alla direttrice di chiudere a chiave in una stanza tutti i suoi effetti personali che avessero a che fare con la scuola, terrorizzato che gli altri ragazzi ci avrebbero in qualche modo messo le mani. E i compiti non li aveva fatti perché non ci era riuscito. D’un tratto, un sommesso verso di disgusto si alzò dall’angolo. Remus alzò lo sguardo, infastidito.

C’era un ragazzo seduto accanto a Sirius, più giovane di lui, ma con gli stessi lunghi capelli corvini e gli stessi occhi chiari, gli stessi inconfondibili tratti caratteristici della famiglia Black – labbra carnose e zigomi così affilati da tagliare il vetro.

«Questo è Reg.» Sirius fece un cenno sbrigativo verso il ragazzo. «Di’ ciao, Reggie.»

«Mi chiamo Regulus» rispose irritato, con un acuto tono indignato e aristocratico.

«Il mio caro fratello.» Sirius sollevò un sopracciglio verso i tre amici.

«Ciao Regulus.» James gli sorrise, porgendogli la mano. «Io sono James.»

«Potter.» Regulus fissò la mano come se fosse sporca.

Sirius gli diede uno schiaffo sulla la nuca.

«Smettila di fare lo stronzo» sbottò. «Sono i miei amici.»

«Non volevo _nemmeno_ sedermi qui» rispose Regulus. «Mi hai costretto tu.»

«E allora vattene! Non so perché mi sono scomodato.»

Regulus si alzò, con lo sguardo gelido, e uscì dalla carrozza, sbattendo la porta dietro di lui.

«Wow, ha proprio il fascino dei Black!» James sorrise. Sirius scosse la testa, esasperato. Puntò un piede sul sedile davanti al suo e appoggiò il gomito contro il finestrino. Si udì un fischio, e il treno cominciò a lasciare la stazione.

«Avrei dovuto saperlo» mormorò Sirius. «Gli hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello. E poi ce l’ha con me. Non sarei dovuto andare via per tutta l’estate.»

«Credi che finirà in Serpeverde?» chiese James, in tono comprensivo.

«Probabilmente» rispose Sirius, incupendosi in volto. «Sa che smetterò di parlargli, se dovesse succedere. Preferirei vederlo in Tassorosso.»

Remus pensò che fosse stato troppo duro. Ovvio, anche a lui non andavano a genio Piton e Mulciber – e sì, avevano tirato dei brutti scherzi a tutti i Serpeverde, ma Remus non li aveva mai _odiati_ , almeno non come sembrava odiarli Sirius. Sicuramente non avrebbe mai disconosciuto suo fratello solo per un’uniforme leggermente diversa? L’unica cosa che Remus non sopportava dei Serpeverde era che la maggior parte di loro fossero degli snob – ma lo erano anche Sirius, James e Peter, anche se non se ne rendevano conto.

Abbandonò questi pensieri una volta che il treno cominciò a prendere velocità, e iniziò a rilassarsi all’idea di star davvero facendo ritorno a Hogwarts – usare la magia era di nuovo ufficialmente permesso. Aprì la valigia con uno strattone e afferrò la sua bacchetta per la prima volta in due mesi. Remus non aveva osato toccare nulla che fosse magico dalla fine dell’anno scolastico, ma in quel momento, tirò fuori uno dei suoi libri di seconda mano (erano arrivati la settimana precedente, da parte di Silente), lo aprì e scagliò velocemente il _Lectiuncula Magna_. 

Finse di grattarsi dietro l’orecchio con la bacchetta e borbottò le parole sottovoce. Evidentemente, Sirius si era reso conto di quello che stava facendo, perché era scattato subito in piedi per tirare giù la sua scopa dalla cappelliera, cercando di distrarre James e Peter. Remus spostò lo sguardo in basso, sulle pagine del libro – il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto. Le parole cominciarono a riempirgli la mente come una musica e, finalmente, fu in grado di leggere di nuovo.

L’estate era stata incredibilmente noiosa. Aveva provato a leggere qualche libro che aveva trovato al St. Edmund, ma senza la magia, si era rivelata un’impresa frustrante. Molto lentamente, era riuscito a leggere tutte le lettere ricevute dagli amici, ma si vergognava troppo anche solo a provare a rispondere a chiunque non fosse Sirius. In aggiunta a tutto questo, aveva dovuto iniziare a tenere un basso profilo. Remus si sentiva come se avesse trascorso delle intere giornate senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno. Agli altri ragazzi era stato detto che se ne era andato a studiare in un collegio privato, pagato dal lascito di suo padre, il che lo aveva reso un bersaglio più grande del solito. Questo, insieme alle trasformazioni sempre più difficili da affrontare, aveva costretto Remus a passare l’intera estate coperto di lividi.

La luna piena era un altro dei motivi che lo facevano sentire sollevato del suo ritorno a Hogwarts, dove Madama Chips, la guaritrice della scuola, non solo era più empatica della direttrice, ma anche più qualificata a trattare la sua condizione rara. La direttrice era rimasta sconvolta dalle ferite che aveva cominciato ad infliggersi ogni mese, e aveva preso a trattarlo come se lo facesse di proposito, solo per infastidirla. Era molto peggio dell’estate precedente, quando ancora riusciva a cavarsela con qualche livido o qualche graffio. Ora, sotto i vestiti babbani, Remus era ricoperto di bende e cerotti che tiravano e irritavano la pelle ad ogni suo minimo movimento. Sperava davvero di riuscire a fare un salto in infermeria, subito dopo l’arrivo a scuola.

Sirius e James erano impegnati a raccontare a Remus della loro estate, con Peter che tentava di intromettersi di tanto in tanto, desideroso di sottolineare come fossero stati tutti e tre insieme per la maggior parte del tempo. Sembrava che avessero passato un’estate spettacolare, anche se la cosa aveva previsto un sacco di quidditch. I genitori di James avevano una casa in riva al mare, oltre a quella che lui chiamava la loro “casa di sempre”, vicino Londra. I tre ragazzi avevano campeggiato sulla spiaggia, pescato, fatto volare gli aquiloni e pianificato gli scherzi da fare durante l’anno successivo. Erano così entusiasti e ne parlarono così a lungo, che a Remus venne voglia di zittirli.

Si sentì meglio non appena vide il carrello dei dolci avvicinarsi allo scompartimento – James e Sirius cominciarono a mettere insieme i soldi, sfilandoli dalle tasche, e comprarono abbastanza cibo da sfamare metà dei Grifondoro. Remus non ebbe di che lamentarsi – come al solito, stava morendo di fame.

* * *

Remus fu subito grato di essersi abbuffato sul treno, visto che si era dimenticato quanto fosse lunga e tediosa la cerimonia dello smistamento, soprattutto se vissuta solo da spettatore. Alla fine, Regulus venne smistato in Serpeverde. Il fatto colse di sorpresa solamente Sirius che, incredulo, esalò bruscamente, seduto accanto a Remus. Il più giovane tra i fratelli Black si affrettò a raggiungere i suoi compagni e Narcissa, che stava facendo sfoggio sia della spilla argentata di prefetto, sia della sua nuova capigliatura platino.

Severus accolse Regulus con una pacca sulla spalla, lanciando un ghigno verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro e facendosi beffe di loro.

«Ma che _problema_ ha?» sospirò Peter, non appena il cibo comparve sulla tavola. «Se è ancora seccato per quei pochi scherzi, dovrebbe farsela passare.»

«Più che altro dovrebbe farsi passare la cotta per Evans» disse James. Sembrava stranamente pensieroso, il che era insolito per lui. I ragazzi lo guardarono confusi. «Oh, andiamo! È ovvio!» Sorrise. «Il caro vecchio Pivellus è palesemente innamorato perso di una certa Grifondoro pel di carota.» Fece un occhiolino a Lily che, per tutta risposta, lo guardò disgustata e gli diede le spalle platealmente, continuando la sua conversazione con Marlene.

«Quindi solo perché ci siamo presi la pollastrella che gli piace, sarà una rottura di palle per i prossimi sei anni?» rispose Sirius, scettico.

Remus lo fissò per un istante. Pollastrella? Sirius non era il tipo di ragazzo abituato a chiamare le ragazze “pollastrelle”, era fin troppo altolocato. Dove diavolo l’aveva sentito dire?

«Esattamente» confermò James, orgoglioso di essere giunto da solo a tale conclusione.

«Nah» Sirius scosse la testa. «A nessuno potrebbe mai importante _così tanto_ di una ragazza.»

Remus rimase in silenzio, ma era d’accordo con lui. Nonostante tutto, a James non sembrò importare che la sua teoria fosse stata appena messa in discussione. Fece spallucce e prese una forchettata di patate arrosto.

«Se lo dici tu. Sarà ancora seccato per quella volta in cui Remus gli ha tirato un pugno, allora.»

Sirius scoppiò a ridere al solo ricordo, finalmente ritornando allegro.


	22. Secondo anno: The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars

Madama Chips rimase sconvolta da come Remus fosse diventato emaciato e malconcio, una volta che andò finalmente a farle visita.

«Come ti ha _ridotto_ quella donna?» sussultò, in preda alla rabbia.

«Oh no, è stata tutta opera mia» disse Remus, ironicamente, indicandosi il petto nudo con un gesto della mano. L’infermiera emise un verso di disapprovazione, rimuovendo un'altra benda.

«Sì, ma lei non ha fatto quasi niente per medicarti… non avevo idea che la magia babbana fosse così primitiva! Queste sono ferite magiche, hanno bisogno di cure magiche!»

Remus annuì, troppo stanco per dire qualcosa. Ormai si era abituato alla carneficina, il dolore gli pesava sulle spalle come un fardello – un fardello che probabilmente, pensò, avrebbe solo dovuto imparare sopportare. La vita era piena di ostacoli – semplicemente, lui ne aveva più di altri. Forse era proprio per questo motivo che era gravitato attorno a James e Sirius.

Madama Chips insistette per tenerlo una notte in osservazione, ma Remus rifiutò categoricamente. La seguente luna piena non sarebbe arrivata prima di due settimane, ed era del tutto intenzionato a dormire nel suo letto, per quanto possibile.

Fece ritorno verso la sala comune, lentamente, anche se si sentiva meglio di quanto non si fosse sentito da mesi – Madama Chips gli aveva dato una pozione per sciogliere i muscoli che gli aveva lasciato un piacevole senso di stordimento. La prospettiva di trascorrere un pomeriggio tranquillo, però, era pressoché pari a zero. Una volta entrato in camera, Remus trovò Sirius seduto sul letto, con accanto il suo giradischi e dei nuovi vinili sparpagliati intorno a lui.

«Lupin!» Esclamò Sirius, raggiante. «Devi ascoltare questo disco!» Disse, pieno di entusiasmo.

«Grazie a Merlino sei qui» si lamentò James dal suo letto, dove se ne stava seduto a sfogliare una rivista sul quidditch. «È tutta l’estate che non fa altro che straparlare di quel cantante babbano.»

« _Non_ è un babbano!» sbottò Sirius, con le mani sui fianchi. «Deve essere un mago. Per forza! Dovresti vedere come si veste… »

Remus attraversò la stanza e prese in mano la custodia del vinile. Sorrise, quasi sorpreso.

«Oh, Bowie! Sì, mi piace! Non credo sia un mago, però.»

Subito, Sirius sembrò vagamente deluso dal fatto che Remus ne avesse già sentito parlare, tanto che quest’ultimo si affrettò subito a chiarire. «Ho ascoltato _Starman_ , la passano spesso alla radio, ma nessuno al St. Edmund aveva l’album!»

Tranquillizzato, Sirius appoggiò il vinile nero che stava ancora tenendo in mano sul giradischi e riposizionò la puntina. James sospirò e si alzò dal letto, lasciando la stanza con la rivista sotto il braccio. Sirius lo ignorò, occupato a fissare con impazienza il volto di Remus non appena iniziarono i primi, lenti giri di batteria. Remus prese posto sul bordo del letto e chiuse gli occhi per ascoltare meglio.

_Pushing through the market square_

_So many mothers sighing_

_News had just come over_

_We had five years left of crying…_

Non era come _Electric Warrior_ , era più dark, più malinconico. Remus lo adorava. C’era una storia, nascosta dietro le parole del brano, anche se non era sicuro di averla capita del tutto, non ancora. Appena risuonarono le ultime note di _Rock n Roll Suicide_ , Sirius alzò la puntina del giradischi e la spostò indietro.

«Devi ascoltare _Suffragette City_ , è la mia preferita!»

Remus sorrise – ci avrebbe scommesso. Era sfrenata e irriverente, era una canzone da poter ballare. _His_ _mellow thigh'd chick's just put my spine outta place..._

Dal canto suo, invece, era certo di avere un debole per _Mooneage Daydream_ , perché era strana e stralunata, quasi come qualcosa proveniente dallo spazio. Oppure per _Lady Stardust_ , che per qualche ragione gli ricordava Sirius – _his long black hair, his animal grace; the boy in the bright blue jeans…_ Remus scacciò subito via dalla mente quel pensiero, certo che Sirius lo avrebbe trovato maledettamente divertente.

Quando ebbero finito di riascoltare il disco per intero, con qualche ripetizione delle loro canzoni preferite, si era quasi fatta l’ora di cena. Se ne stavano insieme, seduti a gambe incrociate sul setto, sviscerando tutte le loro opinioni sull’album.

«Forse è _davvero_ un mago» concesse Remus, con aria sognante. «Non è un babbano normale.»

«Te l’avevo detto!» Sirius sfoderò un sorriso trionfante. «Ne prenderò altri! Tutti i dischi che ha fatto!»

«Anche i T.Rex ne hanno uno nuovo» disse Remus. « _Slider_.»

«Grande! Vorrei che la Signora Potter ci avesse lasciato uscire da Diagon Alley, avevo anche preso del denaro babbano dalla Gringott.»

«Cos’è Diagon Alley?» chiese Remus, anche se, per la verità, se ne era fatto un’idea dalle lettere ricevute durante l’estate.

Sirius strabuzzò gli occhi, come i ragazzi facevano sempre ogni volta che Remus dimostrava la sua scioccante ignoranza in affari magici.

«Diavolo, Lupin!» esclamò con disapprovazione. «È la via magica di Londra! I babbani non posso entrarci – proprio come Hogsmeade.»

«Oh, giusto.» Non gli sembrava così emozionante – Remus odiava fare compere.

«Dove le prendi tutte le tue cose?»

«Quali cose?»

«Le cose che ti servono per la scuola – libri, mantelli… » Lo sguardo di Sirius indugiò sull’orlo sfilacciato del mantello nero di Remus. Il suo, invece, era nuovo di zecca, cucito perfettamente e confezionato in modo leggermente più rifinito rispetto ai mantelli di tutti gli altri ragazzi.

«Tutta roba di seconda mano, credo» rispose Remus. «La manda Silente. Non so come potrei mai entrare in una via magica – non ho il permesso di andare a Londra da solo.»

«La prossima estate» disse Sirius, risoluto. «Devi assolutamente venire a stare a casa di James, possiamo portarti noi a Diagon Alley – l’adorerai.»

«Sai che non posso» disse Remus a bassa voce, evitando di guardare Sirius negli occhi.

«Ci inventeremo qualcosa» ribadì Sirius, con tutta la convinzione del mondo. «Parleremo con Silente, la McGranitt – con il Ministro della Magia, se è necessario!»

Remus gli rivolse un sorriso forzato, fingendo di credere alle parole di Sirius.

«Certo! Grazie, Black.»

* * *

_The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars_ divenne la colonna sonora della sala comune dei Grifondoro per tutta la settimana successiva, finché anche James – stonato come una campana – non si ritrovò a canticchiarla.

Remus non si era mai sentito così soddisfatto e a suo agio in vita sua. Era lontano dal St. Edmund, lontano dalle sue camicie grigie, dalla direttrice, da stanze chiuse a chiave e da ragazzi problematici che volevano solo picchiarlo. Non era coperto di bende (per il momento, almeno) e, fino a che non fossero ricominciate le lezioni, il lunedì seguente, aveva tutto il tempo di leggere qualsiasi cosa volesse, ascoltare musica e andarsene in giro con i malandrini.

Trascorse la maggior parte del tempo a recuperare le cose da leggere e a fare i compiti che gli erano stati assegnati per le vacanze. Trangugiava ogni singola informazione che gli si parava davanti – la sua sete di conoscenza lo portò persino a prendere in prestito alcuni libri dalla biblioteca, per arricchire le sue ricerche.

Fu anche costretto ad avere innumerevoli discussioni con James, prima di riuscire a convincerlo del fatto che non avesse alcuna intenzione di unirsi alla squadra di quidditch. Remus era più che felice di rimanersene sugli spalti con il suo libro, alzando lo sguardo di tanto in tanto per guardare gli altri tre ragazzi che svolazzavano avanti e indietro sulle scope. Erano tutti molto bravi, ma persino ai suoi occhi, era palese come James fosse il migliore dei tre. Sembrava non aver nemmeno bisogno della scopa – il ragazzo dai capelli neri si innalzava come un uccello, si piegava in fluide curve e scendeva in picchiata in modo così deciso da far rivoltare lo stomaco. Remus non aveva assistito a molte partite di quidditch durante il suo primo anno, ma era certo che James si sarebbe guadagnato il suo posto in squadra.

Sirius era molto più esibizionista nella sua tecnica di volo – non gli mancavano affatto le abilità di James, ma gli mancava la sua disciplina. Finiva sempre con l’annoiarsi facilmente. Riusciva ad andare davvero veloce quando voleva, ma era molto più interessato a fare capriole in aria o a rischiare sterzate pericolosamente brusche, piuttosto che a prendere pluffe o colpire bolidi. Aveva bisogno che James, di tanto in tanto, richiamasse la sua attenzione sulla partita. Peter non era male, dopo un’intera estate passata ad allenarsi, ma era lento sulle lunghe distanze – James decise che avrebbe giocato meglio da portiere. 

«Parli come se potessi dire la tua sulla scelta della squadra» sbuffò Sirius, mentre facevano ritorno al castello, dopo l’allenamento.

«Dovrebbero lasciar fare a me.» James fece spallucce, come se avesse appena constatato l’ovvio. «Sono più bravo di almeno la metà dei giocatori, e tu sei un battitore migliore di quelli che hanno ora in squadra. E _poi_ , conosco anche tutte le tattiche.»

«Cerca solo di non rimanerci male quando non ti faranno capitano.» Sirius roteò gli occhi. «Sei ancora al secondo anno. Non c’era nessuno del secondo anno in squadra, la scorsa stagione.»

«Abbi un po’ di fiducia, Black.» James gli fece un occhiolino e gettò il braccio intorno alle spalle dell’amico. Camminavano insieme a grandi falcate davanti agli altri, con le scope in mano. Il sole stava tramontando alle loro spalle e i suoi colori rendevano ogni figura più nitida, circondando i due ragazzi dai capelli scuri di un’aurea dorata, degna di due eroi.

Remus li osservò, arrancando dietro di loro – appesantito dal carico di libri – e pensando al fatto che tutti loro si sarebbero meravigliati nel vedere James non ottenere esattamente ciò che voleva.


	23. Secondo anno: Fratelli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: pensieri suicidi, menzioni grafiche di ferite e sangue nella seconda parte del capitolo

Remus non aveva fratelli, o perlomeno, non aveva nessun fratello di cui fosse a conoscenza. Con ogni probabilità, sua madre si era risposata ed aveva avuto dei bei figli senza magia e senza mostruosità. Non pensava fossero affari suoi – aveva accettato il suo destino da molto tempo, ormai.

Anche James era figlio unico, e questo spiegava, almeno in parte, le sue esigenze e la sua eccessiva sicurezza in sé stesso. Sirius parlava dei signori Potter come fossero dei santi, ma era palese che avessero viziato oltremodo il loro unico figlio. Peter aveva una sorella molto più grande di lui che aveva già lasciato Hogwarts. Era stata una Tassorosso, ma il ragazzo non parlava spesso di lei. Era finita a studiare in un’università babbana, cosa che, a quanto sembrava, era l’apice del cattivo gusto.

Forse era per questo che non potevano comprendere a pieno quello che stava succedendo tra i fratelli Black o perché nessuno di loro prendesse la questione seriamente. Tutto iniziò la mattina dopo lo smistamento. Nel bel mezzo della colazione, Regulus ricevette un regalo da parte dei suoi genitori – un gufo reale nuovo di zecca. Era il suo premio per essere finito nella casa giusta – cosa di cui vennero a conoscenza solo perché Severus lesse con gioia la lettera a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire da tutto il tavolo di Grifondoro. Sirius rimase a fissare il porridge, senza rispondere alla provocazione, ma Remus, spostando lo sguardo verso Regulus, lo vide arrossire e cercare di strappare via la lettera dalle mani di Piton.

«Ma i tuoi genitori non ti hanno confiscato il gufo?» chiese Peter, diretto. Sirius annuì bruscamente. 

«Hanno detto che posso riaverlo solo una volta che mi sarò ricordato i miei doveri familiari e avrò cominciato a comportarmi come un “vero Black”. Non importa. Non mi serve un gufo.»

«Esattamente, in cosa _consistono_ i tuoi “doveri familiari”?» rifletté James ad alta voce, così da farsi sentire dai Serpeverde che stavano ancora sghignazzando. «Andartene a spasso con degli esseri viscidi come Pivellus e Mulciber? Sposare tua cugina?»

Sirius, alla fine, alzò gli occhi verso James, lo sguardo sprizzava sia gratitudine, sia malizia.

«Sì, certo!» rispose con fare disinvolto, parlando forte come aveva fatto James. Piton, Regulus e la maggior parte dei Serpeverde che prima avevano riso, ora se ne stavano a fissarli in silenzio. Peter si scansò, allontanandosi leggermente. «L’incesto e il viscidume sono due caratteristiche fondamentali della mia nobile discendenza. Come lo è anche il prendersela con ragazzini più piccoli di me, ovviamente – e poi imbrogliare, mentire e maledire chiunque pur di arrivare in cima… »

«In tal caso, amico mio, mi dispiace dirtelo» rispose James, allegramente. «Ma non assomigli per niente a un Black.»

«Bontà divina!» Sirius si portò una mano a coprire il volto, con finta sorpresa. «E allora chi potrei mai essere?»

«È ovvio!» James fece spallucce. «Sei un malandrino.»

Sirius scoppiò a ridere, e così fecero anche tutti i ragazzi Grifondoro seduti accanto a lui.

Remus vide la mano di Severus avvicinarsi alla bacchetta, e si affrettò a prendere la sua, tenendosi pronto e sciorinando a memoria una lista di incantesimi, cercando di farsene venire in mente uno che riuscisse a fermare il ragazzo Serpeverde il più velocemente possibile. Ma Regulus diede un colpetto a Piton con il gomito, sussurrandogli qualcosa – _È tutto ok_. Remus era certo di essere stato l’unico Grifondoro a poterlo sentire.

«Andiamo» sogghignò Piton. «Faremmo meglio ad allontanarci da questo sudiciume se non vogliamo che ci si rinfacci la colazione.»

L’uscita fece ridere James e Sirius ancora più forte, e Piton scivolò via dalla stanza, seguito da Mulciber e da un nuovo studente del primo anno di nome Barty Crouch. Regulus rimase indietro, continuando a spostare lo sguardo nervosamente dai suoi nuovi amici a suo fratello. Il nuovo gufo sedeva appollaiato sul gomito del ragazzo e sorvegliava la scena con un’aria imperiale e accondiscendente. Regulus si avvicinò a Sirius.

«Puoi prenderlo in prestito, se vuoi» disse piano. «Io non le ho chiesto di mandarmi niente, ma sai com’è fatta.»

«Sì» disse Sirius, con una risata strozzata. «Lo so.»

I fratelli si fissarono negli occhi per qualche istante, e Remus non riuscì a capire se si stessero sfidando a distogliere lo sguardo o se stessero entrambi cercando le parole giuste per esprimere qualcosa di troppo difficile da dire.

«Senti, mi dispiace, va bene – sapevi che sarei finito in Serpe– » Regulus parlò per primo, ma fu subito interrotto da Sirius, che si rimise in piedi velocemente.

«Non voglio il tuo gufo» disse rigidamente, guardando un punto fisso alle spalle del fratello. «Se ho bisogno di spedire una lettera, prenderò in prestito quello di James.»

Detto questo, scansò Regulus e se ne andò. James, Remus e Peter si affrettarono ad alzarsi dal tavolo e seguirono l’amico. Remus si voltò indietro e rivolse un’occhiata veloce a Regulus, che aveva un aspetto pallido e freddo.

Dopo quest’episodio, Remus non ripensò più a Regulus – era ovvio che si fossero creati degli schieramenti, ed era loro dovere da amici e malandrini supportare Sirius. In più, una volta ricominciate le lezioni, si ritrovarono ad essere troppo occupati con la scuola per pensarci.

Questa volta, Remus si gettò a capofitto nello studio, contrariamente a quanto era successo all’inizio dell’anno precedente. Completava con entusiasmo le letture obbligatorie, rispondeva alle domande in classe e finiva sempre tutti i compiti non appena gli venivano assegnati. Era diventato uno studente modello in tutto, tranne che in Pozioni. Non si era dimenticato quello che aveva letto riguardo alle persone affette dal suo stesso problema. Non avevano una bella vita, una volta finita la scuola. Quelli che erano abbastanza stupidi da iscriversi ai registri, venivano tagliati fuori da qualsiasi lavoro magico che richiedesse delle competenze. Avrebbe dovuto essere il migliore tra i migliori – e forse non sarebbe stato comunque abbastanza – ma aveva altri sei anni per provarci.

Le sue aspirazioni accademiche erano state incentivate anche da qualcos’altro – Sirius. A dire la verità, Sirius _e_ James, ma soprattutto Sirius. Remus non dubitava dell’amicizia di Sirius, non esattamente – ma nutriva forti dubbi sul fatto che il ragazzo lo considerasse un suo pari. Si scagliava sempre contro gli ideali purosangue della famiglia Black ma, allo stesso tempo, derideva spesso il retaggio magonò presente nella famiglia di Peter. Ovviamente, i commenti venivano sempre fatti alle spalle di quest’ultimo – Remus tremava al pensiero di cosa dicesse Sirius su di _lui_ alle _sue_ spalle.

Aveva imparato durante il suo primo quadrimestre a Hogwarts che essere “mezzosangue” significava essere maghi meno affidabili degli altri. Soprattutto i Serpeverde erano soliti prendere di mira gli studenti che avessero un qualsiasi tipo di discendenza babbana – Marlene McKinnon, che aveva il padre babbano, era stata la prima del loro anno a perfezionare il Maleficio Mucovolante come difesa personale. Lily Evans, con Piton vicino, veniva perlopiù risparmiata dai tormenti degli altri studenti, ma era chiaro come la maggior parte di loro la credesse troppo piena di sé, viste le circostanze della sua nascita.

Sirius non diceva mai cose così perfide, ma Remus aveva la sensazione che il ragazzo prendesse il suo essere il più bravo di tutti a scuola come una prova che la sua magia fosse, in qualche modo, migliore. Per questo motivo aveva cominciato a provare questo forte desiderio di dimostrargli che si sbagliava. La cosa lo sorprendeva. Non era mai stato un ragazzo competitivo, prima di allora – ma era pur vero che non gli erano mai stati dati i mezzi giusti per competere.

Ovviamente, però, ci sarebbe sempre stato un ostacolo insormontabile nella vita di Remus, e nel settembre del 1972 arrivò proprio verso la fine del mese. Remus, come sempre, tremava al solo pensiero. Nei giorni che precedevano la luna piena, si ricordò di menzionare di tanto in tanto come non si sentisse troppo bene, per preparare i suoi compagni alla sua imminente assenza. In realtà, non si era mai sentito meglio in vita sua. Nonostante le trasformazioni fossero peggiorate, e i giorni di convalescenza necessari per riprendersi fossero aumentati, Remus scoprì che, con il crescere della luna, anche lui si ritrovava ad acquistare forza.

Era voracemente affamato, i suoi sensi erano più acuti che mai, la magia gli diventava spessa e pesante in bocca come fosse sciroppo, dormiva a malapena e se ne stava in piedi fino a tardi a divorare libri – cercando di ignorare James e Sirius che bisbigliavano, furtivi, nel letto accanto al suo.

Arrivò prontamente in infermeria, e Madama Chips e la professoressa McGranitt lo accompagnarono, ancora una volta, verso il platano picchiatore. Rimasero in silenzio nell’attraversare il prato, ma una volta aver rinchiuso Remus fino al mattino seguente, il ragazzo sentì le due donne iniziare a parlare tra loro, ripercorrendo all’indietro il lungo tunnel. Con ogni probabilità, non sapevano di essere ascoltate – né che il suo udito era migliore di quello della maggior parte delle persone, soprattutto nelle notti di luna piena.

Madama Chips si stava lamentando delle cure ricevute da Remus nel corso dell’estate.

«… Coperto di ferite! In tutta coscienza, non posso permettere che ritorni in quel posto, Minerva! Va contro tutti i miei principi di guaritrice.»

«Capisco, Poppy» rispose bruscamente la McGranitt, mentre le due attraversavano il tunnel. «È una questione delicata – quando la madre di Remus lo ha lasciato alle autorità babbane, ha reso le cose davvero difficili… dobbiamo agire con cautela, molta cautela. Devo parlarne con Silente.»

«È un ragazzino così pacato, non si lamenta mai, nemmeno quando deve soffrire così tanto… »

Remus non riuscì a sentire oltre, le due donne si erano allontanate troppo ormai, e le sue stesse urla sovrastarono le loro voci.

* * *

La mattina seguente, Remus riprese conoscenza con una grande boccata d’aria, come un neonato appena venuto al mondo. Non c’era una parte del suo corpo che non gli facesse male – la testa gli batteva così forte da provocargli la nausea, gli occhi sembravano circondati di spilli, il collo e le spalle erano come degli elastici tesi e poi spezzati – persino respirare lo faceva star male. Il dolore si irradiava fino alle estremità del corpo ad ogni movimento del torace e il sudore scendeva copioso, nonostante l’aria fredda.

Uno squarcio profondo gli attraversava la pancia e, alla sua sola vista, ebbe l’impulso di dare di stomaco. Aveva già perso molto sangue, ma il liquido continuava a zampillare, denso e rosso come il vino. Si trascinò carponi verso il lato opposto della stanza dove, nascosta sotto le assi del pavimento, c’era una piccola cassetta fornita col necessario per le emergenze. Con le sue ultime forze, tirò fuori della garza e la premette il più forte possibile sulla ferita. Urlò di dolore, ma continuò a premere. I suoi respiri si andavano facendo sempre più deboli, ma anche così facevano male. Era stordito – voleva solamente rannicchiarsi su un fianco e dormire. _Resta sveglio,_ si incalzò da solo, con rabbia. _Resta sveglio o morirai, idiota._

 _Muori, allora_. Dal nulla, una vocina si fece strada nella sua mente. _Renderebbe sicuramente tutto più facile. Per te. Per tutti quanti_. Remus scosse la testa, confuso. La voce era così gentile e soave – come quella di una madre.

Premette ancora più forte, grugnendo dallo sforzo. In tutta quella disperazione, si chiese se la voce non avesse ragione. Si stava forse aggrappando ad una vita che per prima non lo aveva mai voluto? Che non sarebbe mai stata così degna di essere vissuta? E se fosse morto per davvero? Se avesse semplicemente chiuso gli occhi? Sarebbe solamente successo prima, piuttosto che poi.

Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò lentamente.

«Remus?» L’educato bussare sulla porta di Madama Chips, come sempre, non si fece attendere. La ignorò – era troppo stanco. Lasciò cadere la testa contro le assi del pavimento scuro e allentò la pressione sulla garza. Era così stanco. «Remus!» Madama Chips spalancò velocemente la porta e si precipitò subito al suo fianco, si inginocchiò vicino a lui e poggiò la testa del ragazzo sul suo grembo.

«Va’ via» mormorò, non aprendo neppure gli occhi. «Lasciami andare.»

«Non ci pensare nemmeno, giovanotto» disse Madama Chips – mise così tanto fervore nelle sue parole che, nonostante il suo stato confusionale, a Remus uscì una risata. Sussultò, afferrandosi il torace istintivamente. La guaritrice puntò la becchetta contro la ferita aperta, che riuscì a ricucire in pochi secondi, poi portò la mano sul suo torace, sul punto esatto dove aveva toccato il ragazzo. «Costola rotta» sussurrò. «Povero bambino.» Agitò di nuovo la bacchetta e Remus sentì uno strano ‘pop’ venirgli da dentro il costato – d’un tratto, respirare non era più doloroso.

Aprì gli occhi e posò lo sguardo su di lei. Era indaffarata nell’avvolgergli le spalle con una coperta per tenerlo al caldo. «Allora» sussurrò dolcemente, nonostante fossero soli. «Che avevi in testa? Spaventarmi in questo modo, mh?» la sua voce era calda, e le sue dita così delicate. Facendo molta attenzione, lo strinse in un abbraccio. «Non possiamo perderti, Remus, non finché ci sarò io a Hogwarts.»

«Fa male» sussurrò Remus.

Lo strinse ancora più forte e tanto bastò. Per la prima volta da moltissimo tempo, Remus iniziò a piangere. Non versò solo qualche lacrima. Avvolto nel dolce e tenero abbraccio dell’infermiera che stringeva il corpo del ragazzo tra le sue braccia, pianse come un bambino.

* * *

Fu costretto a trascorrere due giorni interi in infermeria. Quella alla pancia non era stata l’unica ferita ad essersi inflitto durante la notte, ma era senza dubbio la più grave. L’incantesimo di Madama Chips era bastato a fermare il sangue il tempo necessario per portarlo via dalla stamberga, ma aveva bisogno di tranquillità e riposo. L’infermiera gli somministrò regolarmente i suoi sonniferi e Remus li bevve senza obiettare, preferendo di gran lunga non rimare sveglio. I malandrini passarono a fargli visita, ma su richiesta di Remus, Madama Chips li mandò via.

Era già venerdì mattina quando, finalmente, lo lasciò andare.

«Manderò un messaggio ai tuoi professori – dirò loro di non aspettarsi di vederti a lezione. Devi andare dritto in camera e distenderti, capito?»

Si incamminò lentamente, optando per un percorso diverso dal solito, pensando alla mappa – doveva assolutamente ricominciare a lavoraci su, aveva letto qualcosa riguardo ad un certo incantesimo chiamato _Homunculus_. Non appena raggiunse il dormitorio, strisciò sotto le coperte, tirò le tende e si distese sul letto. I fasci di luce filtravano attraverso la trama del tessuto, illuminando una galassia di granelli di polvere.

Era ancora caldo per essere settembre, e qualcuno aveva lasciato la finestra aperta – riempiendo la stanza d’aria fresca. La brezza rinsaccò le tende verso il letto di Remus, per poi respingerle via, gonfiandole. Fissò quell’andirivieni con aria sognante per un po’ – dentro e fuori, era come starsene distesi in un polmone.

«Lupin!» Una voce tagliente ruppe la sua quiete. Sirius scostò con forza le tende, inondando di luce quel piccolo spazio angusto e bruciando le retine di Remus.

«Uhm, che vuoi?» Mugugnò, coprendosi gli occhi.

«Scusa.» Sirius si sfregò nervosamente il braccio.

«Che c’è?»

«Remus, devo dirti una cosa.»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche lungo istante. Remus si accasciò all’indietro sul letto, troppo stanco per rimanere seduto.

«Allora?»

«Si tratta di James!» disse Sirius, in tono disperato. «Vuole… vuole parlare con te.»

«… Cosa?»

«È… diamine, non so come dirtelo, Lupin…»

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Lo sa! James lo sa! E vuole che ne parliamo tutti con te.»

Remus si tirò a sedere, di scatto – aveva lo stomaco sottosopra.

«Lui… lui cosa? Sa cosa?»

«Sa del tuo… come dire. Sa dove vai. Ogni luna piena.»

Remus fissò Sirius negli occhi. Non sapeva che fare.

«… _Tu_ lo sapevi.»

«Sì, lo sapevo» confermò Sirius.

«Da quanto tempo?»

«Dallo scorso Natale. Non… non avevo intenzione di dire niente. Non volevo renderti le cose più difficili.»

Remus era senza parole. Sirius scosse la testa, sembrava impaziente. «Ma lo ha capito anche James, quell’idiota allampanato, e ora si è convinto che dobbiamo affrontare questa faccenda con te. Mi dispiace davvero tanto, ho provato a fargli cambiare idea, ma sai quanto sappia essere testardo.»

«Già» gracchiò Remus con voce roca, buttandosi in avanti. Si afferrò la testa tra le mani. Il momento era arrivato. Stava per perdere tutto – qualsiasi cosa avesse un significato per lui.

«Va tutto bene… andrà tutto bene» disse Sirius.

«Come?» Remus alzò la testa, si sentiva il volto in fiamme per il terrore. «Tanto vale iniziare a fare le valigie.»

«No! Non farlo. Senti, vuole solo parlare con te, non sta mica andando dritto nell’ufficio di Silente o robe simili, significherà pure qualcosa?»

Ma Remus si era già alzato, aveva aperto il baule e aveva cominciato a buttarci dentro tutte le sue cose. Forse lo avrebbero cacciato all’istante; forse non gli avrebbero concesso il tempo per fare i bagagli. Gli avrebbero lasciato tenere la bacchetta? Ormai se ne era affezionato, ed era appartenuta a suo padre, dopotutto, gli spettava di diritto. Forse se avesse promesso di usarla solo per l’incantesimo di lettura?

«Remus!» Sirius lo afferrò per le spalle. Remus trasalì, ma solamente perché era sicuro che gli avrebbe fatto male. Lo sguardo scuro di Sirius lo inchiodò sul posto, ma Remus cercò di non guardare l’altro ragazzo negli occhi. «Aspetta e basta, va bene? Aspetta e senti cosa vuole dire James – è un tuo amico. Siamo i malandrini, tutti insieme!»

«Cazzate!» Remus lo spinse via. «Sono tutte cazzate! _Voi due_ siete i malandrini, tu e James. Io e Peter siamo solo i vostri pietosi casi umani da aiutare.» Afferrò il pigiama lasciato in fondo al letto e lo gettò nel baule. «Non sono un idiota, Black. Farò meglio a tornarmene da dove sono venuto, è quello il mio posto.»

Per la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto, Sirius non sapeva cosa dire. Ma era anche la prima volta che Remus gli avesse rivolto così tante parole. Sirius contrasse la bocca una o due volte, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma non ne fosse del tutto in grado. Remus continuò a fare le valigie.

«Aspetta» disse Sirius, con voce roca, lasciando la stanza. «Aspetta di sentire cos’ha da dire James.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So di avervi fatto attendere più del previsto, questa volta! Perdonatemi! Il capitolo è stato più intenso del solito e volevo assicurarmi di rendergli giustizia, in più, in questo mese ho delle scadenze davvero importanti irl che hanno scalato la lista delle mie priorità! Vi chiedo di essere pazienti ancora per un po'...
> 
> Spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto (anche se è tutto tranne che felice) e che abbiate apprezzato! A presto, con il prossimo! Buona settimana a tuttx! <3
> 
> xoxo   
> A.


	24. Secondo anno: Di nuovo Pozioni

Nonostante tutto, Remus aspettò. Non aveva molte opzioni, tranne che andare direttamente da Silente per chiedergli di essere rimandato al St. Edmund – e a dirla tutta non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse l’ufficio del preside. Non era ancora arrivato a tracciarlo sulla mappa. La mappa – forse avrebbe fatto bene a lasciarla indietro. L’avrebbero finita Sirius e James.

Almeno, non era più stanco. Gli sembrava di essersene rimasto seduto sul baule per ore. Pensò di scendere per pranzo – ma se avessero voluto parlargli lì, di fronte a tutti? Non si mosse. In ogni caso, non aveva fame. Provò a leggere qualcosa, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi per più di qualche minuto.

Di tanto in tanto, la mente di Remus ritornava alla sua conversazione – discussione – con Sirius. Non sapeva cosa pensare a riguardo. Da una parte, una volta passato il panico iniziale, riusciva a vedere come Sirius avesse solo provato ad essere gentile. Se era vero che lo sapeva da Natale, probabilmente non aveva intenzione di dirlo a nessuno. Perlomeno, aveva cercato di avvisarlo in tempo. D’altro canto, quello che Remus aveva detto era vero. Solo perché James era il migliore amico di Sirius, non significava che avesse istinti di protezione anche nei confronti di Remus. Erano amici, ovviamente, ma solo perché erano compagni di stanza. Remus non giocava a quidditch, non veniva da una buona famiglia, non aveva soldi. E come se questo non bastasse, la reputazione perfetta di James gli avrebbe mai permesso di associarsi a una creatura oscura come lui?

E per quanto riguardava Sirius – Sirius non riusciva nemmeno a perdonare suo fratello per essere stato smistato in una casa diversa. Se la famiglia non significava nulla per lui, perché la loro amicizia avrebbe dovuto essere diversa?

Non appena suonarono le quattro di pomeriggio, Remus sentì tre paia di gambe salire su per le scale rumorosamente. Si mise in piedi, preparandosi al peggio. James entrò per primo, aveva l’aria seria e sembrava, in un certo senso, più grande degli altri. Sirius fu il secondo, il suo sguardo era imperscrutabile, la discussione precedente non aveva lasciato nessun segno sul suo volto – nessuna emozione. Peter entrò per ultimo e, come suo solito, sembrava a disagio e fuori posto.

«Ciao, Remus» disse subito James. Erano tutti in piedi, uno di fronte all’altro – la stanza sembrava minuscola, nonostante la finestra aperta.

«Ciao» rispose Remus, cercando di sostenere lo sguardo di tutti e tre contemporaneamente.

«Come stai?»

«Bene.»

«Senti, vado dritto al sodo, va bene?» James si passò una mano fra i capelli, deglutendo nervosamente – Remus notò il suo pomo d’Adamo fare su e giù. «Abbiamo notato… be’ non abbiamo potuto fare a meno di notare che sei via spesso, in infermeria. Più o meno ogni mese.»

Dietro di lui, Peter continuava ad annuire come fosse il suo lacchè e Remus sentì un’ondata d’odio montare dentro di lui, dal nulla. Cercò di reprimerla, tentando di concentrarsi sul mantenere il contatto visivo con James. Lo ritenevano già una bestia selvaggia, era meglio non dargliene conferma.

«Già» disse, scontrosamente.

«Già.» James annuì, come se stessero avendo una conversazione perfettamente normale. «Ogni mese… intorno ai periodi di luna piena.»

Lasciò la frase sospesa. Remus non vedeva l’ora di farla finita.

«Dillo e basta, James.»

«Seiunlupomannaro?» Gli uscì tutto d’un fiato e, subito dopo, abbassò lo sguardo, come se si sentisse in imbarazzo per averlo chiesto.

Remus guardò Sirius, che lo fissava ancora con determinazione. Peter si stava tormentando il labbro inferiore, i suoi occhi guizzavano ora su James ora su Remus. Remus raddrizzò le spalle.

«Sì.» Protese il mento in avanti, come per sfidare James a colpirlo. Era pronto a qualsiasi cosa.

James fece un respiro profondo.

«Va bene.»

«Tutto qui?»

«Sì – voglio dire – cioè… dannazione… » James si arruffò di nuovo i capelli e rivolse uno sguardo impotente agli altri ragazzi, cercando un po’ di supporto.

«Va bene così» disse Remus, in tono duro. «Me ne vado. Lasciatemi solo andare dalla McGranitt per farglielo sapere.»

«Te ne vai? Dove?»

«Ritornerò al St. Edmund.» Come se avesse un altro posto dove andare!

«Non puoi lasciare Hogwarts!» James sembrava ancora più preoccupato, non si era nemmeno accorto che gli occhiali gli erano scivolati lungo il naso.

«Non posso rimare se lo sapranno tutti» spiegò Remus, nel modo più calmo possibile.

«Non lo diremo a nessuno!» Squittì Peter, all’improvviso. Remus lo guardò sorpreso, poi spostò lo sguardo prima su Sirius e, in secondo momento, su James. James stava annuendo.

«Non lo faremo» confermò.

Remus scosse la testa, non poteva permettersi di accarezzare quell’idea – di avere speranza. La speranza non portava mai a nulla – se c’era una cosa di cui era sicuro, era quella. Era una regola che sfoggiava scritta sulla pelle sottoforma di spesse linee argentate.

«Non è un gioco, non si tratta di “mantenere un segreto”, o quello che è. Se lo scoprissero gli altri, sarei _costretto_ ad andarmene. Potrebbe anche andarmi peggio, potrebbero… » Non lo disse. A cosa sarebbe servito?

«Non lasceremo che accada.» Fu Sirius a parlare, alla fine, facendo un passo avanti, con esitazione. «Non è vero?» Si voltò verso James e Peter, in piedi di fianco e lui. Sembravano molto seri e molto spaventati, ma entrambi scossero la testa con decisione.

«Fidati di noi» disse James. «Per favore?»

* * *

Decise di dar loro un mese di tempo. Oppure erano stati loro a concederlo a lui – non ne era sicuro. Non era chiaro _chi_ di loro fosse più spaventato, né di _cosa_. Fu un’agonia, all’inizio. Ogni momento era carico d’imbarazzo e di una nuova timidezza che non c’era mai stata prima. _Credono che io sia un mostro_ – una voce continuava a ripetergli nella sua testa, ancora e ancora. _Pensano che li ucciderò nel sonno, credono che io sia malvagio._

In realtà, pensandoci bene, non c’erano mai state prove del contrario. Ormai era chiaro che la sua sofferenza sarebbe stata soggetta a cambiamenti a mano a mano che si sarebbe avvicinato alla pubertà. Remus non aveva idea di fin dove sarebbe arrivato. Forse avrebbe superato il limite, un giorno – forse era così che doveva andare.

Non ne parlarono per un’intera settimana. Non una parola, nemmeno un bisbiglio. Remus era sicuro che lo avrebbero tempestato di domande – soprattutto Sirius – ma, evidentemente, era stato così severo durante il loro confronto che nessuno dei ragazzi aveva intenzione di tirare fuori l’argomento. Erano i soliti, di fronte a tutti gli altri studenti – James era chiassoso e fin troppo sicuro di sé, Sirius era spiritoso e arrogante, Peter adorante e insicuro. Ma quando si ritrovavano a rimanere da soli diventavano silenziosi, pensierosi, troppo educati. Le discussioni notturne di Sirius e James si fecero ancora più frequenti.

Inaspettatamente, ma forse anche prevedibilmente, fu Severus Piton a riunire di nuovo i malandrini.

Ovviamente, accadde tutto durante l’ora di Pozioni. Avevano iniziato l’anno imbarcandosi nel complesso mondo dei sonniferi “sogni piacevoli”, che avrebbero impiegato mesi d’infusione per essere ultimati.

«Dovrete scendere regolarmente a controllare i progressi delle vostre pozioni, di sera – darò un voto anche alla costanza e all’attenzione che dimostrerete. Proprio per questo, credo sarebbe meglio vi dividiate in coppie, così da poter fare a turno» annunciò Lumacorno.

I ragazzi cominciarono subito a formare le coppie, tra il brusio e il chiacchiericcio generali. Remus si era già rassegnato ad avere Peter come compagno, come al solito, ma Lumacorno alzò di nuovo la voce per sovrastare la confusione.

«No no, ho imparato la lezione.» Rivolse uno sguardo severo ai malandrini. «Non potete scegliere lo stesso compagno dello scorso anno.»

James e Sirius si guardarono, por poi posare i loro sguardi su Peter e Remus, squadrandoli. Remus fece una smorfia imbarazzata.

«Anzi» continuò Lumacorno. «Credo che dovrei essere _io_ a formare le coppie.»

Fortunatamente, Lumacorno ebbe abbastanza tatto da non mettere nessuno di loro insieme a Piton, anche se Peter finì con Mulciber che, alto almeno il doppio, torreggiava vicino a lui. Il professore separò anche Marlene e Mary, solitamente incollate insieme come James e Sirius, affiancandole ai ragazzi.

«Io voglio Sirius!» gridò Mary. Marlene le diede una leggera gomitata ed entrambe scoppiarono a ridere. Sirius sembrava inorridito, James aveva l’aria infastidita – si passò una mano tra i capelli e raddrizzò le spalle.

A Remus venne chiesto di fare coppia con Lily Evans – con suo grande disappunto. Nessuna ragazza gli andava a genio – ma Lily era l’ultima con la quale avrebbe voluto lavorare. Era una ficcanaso e si sforzava troppo di essere gentile. In più, era la migliore amica di Piton, che lo stava fulminando con lo sguardo dalla parte opposta dell’aula.

Remus non poteva dimenticare l’incidente avvenuto durante il primo anno, nel quale Lily aveva fermato l’attacco a sue spese da parte di Piton e Mulciber – né poteva dimenticare il disprezzo della ragazza nei confronti dei suoi amici. A dirla tutta, ogni incontro che aveva avuto con lei fino a quel momento si era rivelato, per Remus, piuttosto spiacevole.

Lily sembrò percepire il suo disappunto e gli rivolse un sorriso nervoso.

«Ciao Remus, ti senti meglio?» disse con una vocina acuta. Remus le rispose con un borbottio, rimanendo a testa bassa.

«Farai meglio a stargli lontana, Lily» sibilò Piton dal banco che condivideva con una ragazza Serpeverde. «Lunatico Lupin potrebbe essere contagioso.»

«Chiudi il becco, Pivellus» mormorò Remus per tutta risposta, cercando di non farsi sentire da Lumacorno.

«Esatto, fai silenzio, Sev» disse Lily, con cortesia, ma rivolgendogli lo stesso un’occhiataccia.

«Cerco solo di essere _d’aiuto_ » rispose il ragazzo. Aveva i capelli unti, e la bocca gli si incurvò in un ghigno. «Non vogliamo mica che qualcun altro venga affetto dalla misteriosa malattia di Lupin, dico bene? Fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualcosa, Lily.»

«Io e Remus siamo più che capaci di svolgere il lavoro che ci è stato assegnato da soli» tagliò corto Lily, buttandosi la sua chioma di ricci rossi sopra le spalle e aprendo il libro in modo plateale. «Ci servono otto code di topo, tagliate a dadini. Lo vuoi fare tu o me ne occupo io?»

«Ehm, lo faccio io» rispose Remus, spiazzato.

«Bene. Comincio a pesare le foglie di rosmarino, allora.»

Continuarono a lavorare in silenzio per un po’, e sarebbe andato tutto bene se avessero avuto un altro banco, ma Piton rimase dietro di loro per tutto il tempo, lanciando sguardi di fuoco a Remus e parlando a voce bassa, ma non abbastanza da non farsi sentire dal ragazzo.

«Certo, Lunatico Lupin infatti è particolarmente sveglio» disse alla ragazza con la quale faceva coppia. «Visto che è completamente fuori di testa – l’ho visto mentre se ne va in giro per il castello da solo, appostandosi di nascosto negli angoli più bui. Di sicuro, ti ricorderai di come mi abbia addirittura _aggredito_ lo scorso anno. È chiaramente pericoloso, non so perché Silente gli permetta di stare qui.»

Le orecchie di Remus si tinsero di rosso. Si voltò, impugnando stretta la becchetta.

«Di’ solo un’altra parola» ringhiò. Piton lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, ghignando. Lily afferrò il braccio di Remus e tirò via il ragazzo.

«Ignoralo e basta» bisbigliò, nonostante anche lei sembrasse piuttosto infastidita. «Sta passando un periodo difficile a casa e se la prende con tutti gli altri, tutto qui.»

«Va bene» disse, rimettendosi a tagliare le code di ratto. Il sangue gli macchiò le dita.

Una volta preparati tutti gli ingredienti, venne il momento di mescolarli insieme. Remus cominciava ad andare sempre più d’accordo con Lily. Era paziente, e non si comportava come se sapesse sempre tutto – come facevano James e Sirius. Era solo un po’ troppo perfettina, ma si ricordò che anche lui stava cercando di diventare così, quindi avrebbe fatto meglio a farselo piacere.

«Mescolo io» disse, eroicamente – non si era mai offerto di fare qualcosa per una ragazza, prima di allora. Tranne che per qualche porta aperta, i suoi contatti con il gentil sesso erano stati davvero limitati. Fu un gesto che lo fece sentire un adulto – un gesto alla James. Si arrotolò le maniche e afferrò un grosso cucchiaio di legno.

«Eww, _guardatelo_!» La voce odiosa e stucchevole di Piton risuonò così forte da richiamare l’attenzione di metà classe. Remus tirò su lo sguardo e si accorse che tutti lo stavano fissando. O meglio, stavano fissando le sue braccia scoperte. Si affrettò a coprire le cicatrici con il mantello, ma ormai le avevano già viste tutti. «Che razza di malattia fa _quello_?»

«Stai zitto, Severus!» ringhiò Lily. «Perché devi essere così orribile?»

«Lily, _guarda_!»

«Fatti gli affari tuoi!»

La mente di Remus stava correndo all’impazzata. Sarebbe voluto profondare sottoterra o scivolare sotto il banco. Avrebbe voluto sapere come smaterializzarsi. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per tirare un altro pugno a Piton. Anche i malandrini avevano sentito tutto – James e Sirius tirarono su il capo, staccando gli occhi dal calderone.

«Ehi, Pivellus, che hai da dire sul nostro amico?»

«Oh, stanne fuori, Potter!» Si lamentò Lily. «Finirai solo col peggiorare le cose!»

«Silenzio, per favore!» Tuonò Lumacorno. «Non siete più al primo anno, dovreste essere in grado di concentrarvi sul lavoro che vi è stato assegnato.»

Tutti quanti si ammutolirono. Remus continuò a stringere il cucchiaio con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.

«Mi dispiace, Remus» sussurrò Lily, sembrano genuinamente dispiaciuta. «Severus è proprio… oh, non lo so! Senti, prendi queste.» Protese la mano verso di lui, in gran segreto. Remus guardò in basso. Teneva in pugno due oggettini grigiastri che assomigliavano a dei proiettili o a delle pastiglie.

«Cosa sono?» Chiese, sentendosi uno stupido.

«La settimana scorsa mi ha dato davvero fastidio, non ha fatto altro che vantarsi di quanto sia bravo con le pozioni… so che è meschino da parte mia… ma volevo fargliela pagare…e allora ho fatto queste. Poi però c’è stata quella cosa con sua mamma e mi è dispiaciuto per lui, allora non le ho più usate. Ma _adesso_ … »

«Evans» disse Remus, esasperato. « _Cosa_ sono?!»

«Solo una cosuccia che ho progettato durante il Luma Club.» Lily gli rivolse un sorriso enigmatico. Remus non poté fare a meno di notare quanto, in realtà, fosse davvero carina. «Faranno reazione con la sua pozione. Sarà bello, vedrai.»

Remus la fissò, sbalordito.

«Ma tu sei…»

«La cocca dei professori? Una secchiona? Una perfettina?» Il suo sorriso si fece ancora più grande, mostrando dei denti perfetti. « _Alcuni_ di noi sanno come non farsi beccare, Mr. Malandrino.»

Remus scosse la testa, sconcertato.

«Prendi.» Lily gli passò le pastiglie. «Pensaci tu. Buttale dentro quando non guarda. Ehi, Potter!» Urlò fino a farsi sentire dall’altra parte dell’aula. James tirò su la testa di scatto – il vapore emanato dal calderone gli aveva appannato gli occhiali.

«Uh?»

Anche Piton alzò lo sguardo, rivolgendo un’occhiataccia a James. Remus si mosse in fretta – finse di sbadigliare e, allargando le braccia, raggiunse con la mano destra il calderone di Piton. Fece cadere la pastiglia.

«Oh, niente» disse Lily, dolcemente, prima di voltarsi e tornare al suo lavoro. Sia James che Piton rimasero a fissarla, confusi. Remus era colpito.

L’ammirazione nei confronti di Lily crebbe ancora di più quando la ragazza lo afferrò per un braccio, scansandolo appena in tempo. Il calderone di Piton esplose e un enorme massa di bolle viola cominciò a straripare dal bordo e a riversarsi sui vestiti di Severus e della sua compagna di banco.

Tutta la classe scoppiò a ridere e Piton divenne rosso di rabbia – sembrava che il fumo gli uscisse delle narici.

«Oh, cielo!» Lumacorno si avvicinò di corsa. «Sei stato un po’ troppo generoso con i carapaci di scarafaggio, non è così Severus?»

«Non sono stato io!» Disse Piton, furioso, mentre le bolle viola cominciavano a posarsi sui suoi capelli. «È stato lui!» Indicò Remus, che sussultò. «Deve aver fatto qualcosa, per forza!»

«Hai visto il Signor Lupin alterare la tua pozione?»

«No, ma… »

«Andiamo, ragazzo» rise Lumacorno, lanciandogli uno strofinaccio verde chiaro. «Commettiamo tutti degli errori – persino tu!»

Severus farfugliò qualcosa d’incomprensibile e Lily, riuscendo a stento a trattenersi, si voltò dall’altra parte – con le spalle scosse da una risata silenziosa.

Una volta finita la lezione, gli altri malandrini circondarono Remus nel corridoio, gridando e festeggiando.

«Sei stato tu, non è vero?»

«È stato fantastico.»

«Come hai fatto? Sei una frana in pozioni!»

Remus ghignò e basta, rifiutandosi di confermare o smentire le loro teorie. Da sopra la spalla di James, vide Lily rivolgergli un sorriso veloce, prima di affrettarsi su per le scale.

«Che vi avevo detto?!» Proclamò Sirius, raggiante, circondando con le braccia prima le spalle di James e poi quelle di Remus. «È ancora un malandrino!»


	25. Secondo anno: Di Sera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: menzione di maltrattamenti da parte di genitori / menzione di suicidio

Venerdì, 6 settembre 1972

Una volta rotto il ghiaccio, i ragazzi cominciarono ad inondarlo di domande. Quella sera, dopo aver cenato, si erano ritrovati tutti e quattro seduti sul letto di Remus.

«Quando è successo?»

«Silente lo sa?»

«Hai mai, sai, _attaccato_ qualcuno?»

«Cosa si _prova_?»

«Dove vai quando succede?!»

Remus si torturò il labbro inferiore. Non aveva mai parlato della sua condizione prima di allora, con nessuno – fatta eccezione per la conversazione avuta con Madama Chips durante il primo anno. Nessuno dei babbani con i quali era cresciuto gli avrebbe mai creduto, ed era stato portato a pensare che i maghi lo avrebbero escluso.

«Ehm... » Cercò di trovare le parole giuste per iniziare. «Avevo cinque anni quando è successo. Non mi ricordo granché del prima. Sì, Silente lo sa. Non _credo_ di aver mai fatto del male a nessuno. Credo me lo ricorderei, se fosse il contrario.»

«Ma quindi quando ti trasformi, ti ricordi com’è?» Chiese Sirius, pieno d’entusiasmo. «Essere un lupo, intendo?»

«Uhm… non proprio?» Remus ci pensò a fondo. «Forse mi ricordo alcune sensazioni, ma non credo di avere un cervello umano quando sono così. Assomiglia di più ad un brutto sogno.»

«Ho sempre pensato che i lupi mannari fossero più… » Peter lo fissò, rimuginandoci su. «Non saprei, spaventosi?»

Remus fece spallucce.

«È questo quello che è capitato a tuo padre, allora?» Chiese Sirius, bruscamente. «È stato ucciso dal licantropo che ti ha morso?»

Remus trasalì. Non per via di suo padre, ma perché non era abituato a sentire così spesso la parola con la “L”. Lui stesso non l’aveva mai detta.

«No» rispose. «Mio padre, lui… uh…be’, si è suicidato. Subito dopo che sono stato morso, quindi credo sia stato per causa mia. Mia madre, be’, è babbana, credo che probabilmente fosse troppo per lei, così mi ha spedito al St. Edmund.»

Seguì una specie di silenzio pregno di disagio.

«Hai mai incontra–» iniziò a dire Sirius, ma James gli rivolse uno sguardo tagliente.

«Basta così, Black. Lascialo in pace.»

Alla fine si separarono, ognuno con i suoi compiti da fare – tranne James che optò per una corsetta al campo prima che facesse notte. Le selezioni di quidditch erano alle porte e il ragazzo stava diventando sempre più ossessionato con la resistenza e l’attività fisica. Cercò di convincere Sirius e Peter ad unirsi a lui, ma i due rifiutarono.

«Continua a schiavizzarci» mormorò Peter, una volta che James aveva lasciato la stanza. «Gli ho anche detto che non farò nemmeno le selezioni.»

«Io credo che mi presenterò» disse Sirius, con noncuranza. «Dopotutto, hanno bisogno di un battitore.»

Finirono col mettere da parte i compiti in favore di una – particolarmente aggressiva – partita a sparaschiocco tra loro tre. Un vinile girava in sottofondo - i Beatles, visto che Peter aveva implorato per una pausa da Bowie.

Più tardi, quando si spensero le luci, Remus si sedette sul letto a leggere un libro prestatogli da Sirius. Era un tascabile babbano – fantascienza. Aveva visto alcuni film del genere al cinema, quando abitava al St. Edmund, ma non sapeva che ci fossero anche dei libri. Era appena entrato nel vivo della trama, quando sentì lo scricchiolio rivelatore delle assi del pavimento, segno che Sirius stava facendo visita a James. Udì il fruscio delle tende e un bisbigliare leggero, prima di essere investito da un innaturale vuoto acustico. Qualcuno aveva lanciato un incantesimo silenziatore.

Remus li ignorò, accoccolandosi sotto le coperte e riportando tutta la sua attenzione sul libro. Erano passati circa venti minuti quando li sentì disfare l’incantesimo – era come se fosse stato sordo da un orecchio e d’improvviso avesse riacquistato l’udito. Sentì di nuovo il fruscio delle tende, mentre Sirius scese dal letto di James per attraversare la stanza.

Questa volta, però, i passi si fecero più vicini. Cogliendo Remus di sorpresa, le tende intorno al suo letto si aprirono in uno spiraglio. Il pallido viso allungato di Sirius fece capolino.

«Ehi» sussurrò.

«Ciao... » rispose Remus. «Che succede?»

«Ho visto la luce della bacchetta.» La indicò con un cenno del capo. «Posso entrare?»

«Ehm… sì?»

Sirius sorride e si intrufolò facilmente, inginocchiandosi sul letto di fronte a Remus, che tirò le gambe al petto, mettendo da parte il libro.

« _Sonoro Quiescis_ » mormorò Sirius, lanciando di nuovo l’incantesimo insonorizzante così da non disturbare gli altri. «Com’è il libro?» Spostò lo sguardo sul libro appoggiato sopra il cuscino accanto a Remus.

«Bello» rispose Remus, rimanendo sul vago. «Che succede?» Ripeté.

«Stavo parlando con James» disse Sirius, mettendosi comodo e sedendosi a gambe incrociate. «Crede che ti abbia offeso, quando ti ho chiesto di tuo padre.»

«Oh.» Remus inclinò la testa di lato, sorpreso. «No, sto bene. Non mi sono offeso. Ci sono abituato.»

«È quello che ho detto a James.»

«Bene.»

Sirius non se ne andò, ma continuò a mantenere lo sguardo fisso su Remus. La cosa lo stava mettendo a disagio, addosso aveva solo una canotta leggera per dormire che lasciava scoperta una gran quantità di cicatrici bianche e rosse che si incrociavano tra loro sulle spalle e lungo le braccia. Sirius le fissò senza nasconderlo.

«Come ti sei fatto quelle cicatrici?» Chiese, a bassa voce. Remus aggrottò la fronte e si portò la coperta fino al mento.

«Come ti sei fatto le tue?» Disse bruscamente. Se ne pentì all’istante, non appena Sirius si ritrasse, distogliendo lo sguardo pieno di dolore e sorpresa.

«Sono... sono stati i miei genitori. La maledizione _Lacero_. È così che ci insegnano la disciplina» disse, la sua voce sembrava robotica.

«Mi dispiace.» Remus lasciò cadere la coperta. Emise un sospiro e allungò le braccia, così che Sirius potesse osservare meglio. «Mi ferisco da solo, quando… quando mi trasformo, vedi?» Tirò giù una spallina della canotta e si girò di poco su un lato, mostrandogli quattro lunghi segni bianchi lasciati dagli artigli.

«Wow» sospirò Sirius, che si mise di nuovo in ginocchio, chinandosi in avanti con in mano la bacchetta che emanava luce per poter guardare più da vicino. «Perché lo fai?»

«Non lo so, non sono esattamente in me quando succede. Madama Chips crede sia dovuto alla frustrazione – attaccare è nella mia natura, ma non ho nessuno contro cui sfogarmi.»

«Dove ti tengono?»

«C’è questa vecchia casa… la McGranitt e Madama Chips mi ci accompagnano ogni mese, c’è un passaggio sotto il Platano Picchiatore.»

«È la McGranitt che ti tiene d’occhio?»

«No! È troppo pericoloso. Credo usino degli incantesimi per tenermi rinchiuso.»

«Sembra orribile.»

Remus fece spallucce.

«Nah, non è così brutto come lo è al St. Edmund, lì hanno una vera e propria cella apposta per me, con una porta d’argento. Per i primi tempi – la direttrice pensa che fossi troppo piccolo per ricordarmelo – mi mettevano in una gabbia.»

Lo sguardo di Sirius si fece tagliente.

«È disgustoso!»

«Non saprei.» Remus rimase sorpreso dalla sua reazione. «Era per tenere tutti gli altri al sicuro, e sarò stato grande più o meno come un cagnolino.»

«Lupetto.»

«Uh?»

«Il piccolo di un lupo è un lupetto, non un cagnolino.»

«Oh.»

«Dove ti hanno morso?» L’espressione di Sirius era di nuovo passata da preoccupata a curiosa.

«Oh, ehm, qui.» Remus si diede dei colpetti proprio sopra il fianco sinistro. Sirius lo guardò come se stesse aspettando che facesse qualcosa. Remus sospirò di nuovo. «Vuoi vedere?»

Sirius annuì, impaziente, e si chinò in avanti non appena Remus alzò l’orlo della maglia. Ormai non faceva quasi più caso al segno del morso, nonostante fosse ben visibile, come lo era sempre stato. Era una cicatrice enorme, a riprova del fatto che chiunque lo avesse morso, doveva avere una mascella bella grande. Era persino possibile contarne i denti, se qualcuno fosse stato incline a farlo. Delle profonde fossette marchiavano la delicata pelle di Remus. Sirius si era avvicinato così tanto che Remus fu costretto a reclinarsi fino a toccare la testata del letto per non far scontrare le loro teste.

«Oh, wow…» sospirò il ragazzo, perso nell’atto dell’osservare i segni, come qualcuno davanti ad un inestimabile tesoro archeologico appena riesumato.

Remus sentì i lunghi capelli di Sirius sfiorargli la pelle e percepì il calore del suo respiro. Lo spinse via velocemente.

«Dio, Black, sei così strano.»

Per tutta risposta, il ragazzo gli rivolse il suo mezzo sorriso alla Sirius Black.

* * *

Venerdì, 13 ottobre 1972

«Allora cosa ci facciamo qui, esattamente?» Bisbigliò James, con aria divertita.

«E perché ci siano dovuti portare dietro questo stupido mantello?» Chiese Sirius con la voce leggermente ovattata per via della stoffa. «Mancano ore al coprifuoco.»

«Sento caldo» si lamentò Peter.

«Chiudete il becco, tutti quanti» ordinò Remus. «Sto cercando di concentrarmi.»

«Concentrarti su co– ahia!»

Remus tirò un calcio alla gamba di Sirius.

«Ho detto chiudete il becco!»

«Che maniere del cavolo» borbottò Sirius – ma rimase in silenzio.

Remus fiutò qualcosa nell’aria. L’intero corridoio profumava senza dubbio di cioccolato. Aveva percepito solo un leggero sentore, appena voltato l’angolo, ma l’aroma si andava facendo sempre più dolce ed intenso a mano a mano che si avvicinavano alla statua nel mazzo. Quell’odore aveva fatto impazzire Remus per settimane – in realtà mesi, da quanto lo aveva notato alla fine dello scorso anno. Doveva avere qualcosa a che fare con la statua – una strega gobba con una benda sull’occhio. Era una statua orribile, Remus sperò che l’artista fosse stato particolarmente inclemente e che quella povera donna, nella realtà, non fosse stata per nulla simile a quella che aveva davanti.

«Ci hai portati qui per incontrare la tua nuova ragazza, Lupin?» Chiese James, rivolgendo a Remus un sorriso sornione, mentre quest’ultimo continuava a fissare la strega con un occhio solo.

«Perché continui a tirare su col naso in quel modo?» Piagnucolò Sirius. «Non voglio starti così vicino se ti sta venendo il raffreddore.»

«Voi non riuscite a sentirlo?»

«Sentire cosa?»

«… Odore di cioccolato. È senza dubbio cioccolato.»

«Cioccolato? Dove?» L’interesse di Peter d’un tratto schizzò alle stelle.

«Io non sento niente» disse Sirius.

«Nemmeno io» disse James.

«Viene dalla statua» continuò Remus, impassibile, nonostante le prese in giro dei suoi amici. Tese la mano e fece attenzione nello sfiorare la pietra attraverso il mantello.

«Cosa? Credi che la gobba di questa vecchia baldracca sia piena di dolci e robe simili?» Il torno di voce di Sirius stava diventato sempre di più annoiato e irritato. La cosa, a volte, infastidiva Remus. Lui e Peter venivano sempre trascinati in ogni sorta di stupida “missione” progettata dagli altri due, ma se capitava che né lui né James fossero i capi, allora Sirius diventava sempre intrattabile.

« _No_ » disse Remus. «Credo si tratti di uno di quei passaggi segreti di cui parlava il tuo libro.»

«Davvero?!» Sirius cominciò a prestare attenzione. «Riesci davvero a sentire l’odore di cioccolato? È… una cosa speciale che sai fare?»

«Sì.»

«Di sicuro non porta alle cucine» disse Peter, parlando come se sapesse il fatto suo. «Quelle sono al piano terra, me l’ha detto un Tassorosso.»

«Come entriamo?»

«Con una parola d’ordine?» Suggerì James. «Come quella della sala comune.»

«Furfante!» Urlò Peter, impaziente, rivolgendosi alla strega. Non successe nulla.

«Non intendevo la _stessa_ parola d’ordine, Peter» disse James. Il ragazzo cercò di essere gentile, me Sirius e Remus scoppiarono a ridere.

«Che ne dite di _Alohomora_?» Suggerì Sirius, ricomponendosi. Remus provò con l’incantesimo, ma non funzionò.

«E comunque quello serve per aprire le serrature» disse James. «Non esisteva un altro incantesimo per rivelare i passaggi segreti?»

«Ma certo!» Sirius annuì, sempre più emozionato. «Esiste… è… ehm… _Dissendium_!» Picchiettò la gobba della strega con la bacchetta.

Subito, la gobba si aprì, scivolando di lato e rivelando un passaggio largo abbastanza per entrarci in fila indiana. L’aroma di cioccolato si fece ancora più intenso e Remus fu in grado di fiutare anche altri odori come quello di terra, aria fresca e quello di altri esseri umani.

Non persero tempo e si sbrigarono a scivolare dentro il passaggio. La gobba si richiuse dietro di loro.

« _Lumos_!» Dissero all’unisono, togliendosi di dosso il mantello. James lo piegò e se lo mise sotto il braccio e assunse immediatamente il comando.

«Forza, allora» disse, tenendo la bacchetta di fronte a loro, illuminando il tunnel. «Andiamo!»

Gli altri ragazzi lo seguirono. A Remus non dispiacque – aveva fatto la sua parte.

Fu una lunga camminata, prima giù per una fredda scalinata di pietra e poi attraverso un tunnel sterrato e umido. L’odore continuava ad intensificarsi e, quando finalmente arrivarono in fondo, trovarono ad aspettarli un’altra scalinata che conduceva ad una botola di legno. Si fissarono l’un l’altro e, rimanendo in silenzio, decisero che James sarebbe dovuto andare per primo. Lo guardarono salire, spingere il pannello di legno e sbucare dall’altra parte con tutta la testa. Remus poteva sentire come stessero tutti trattenendo il fiato nel guardare il busto di James sparire verso l’ignoto.

«Non ci credo!» Sentirono James ridere sopra di loro. «Questa dovete vederla!» Si tirò su attraverso l’apertura e scomparve del tutto. Sirius si affrettò a seguirlo, non volendosi perdere nulla. Remus fu il terzo, ma Peter esitò dietro di loro.

«Dove siamo?» chiese Sirius, guardandosi intorno in quella piccola stanza buia. Erano circondati da casse e scatoloni impilati in modo ordinato. L’odore di dolciumi era ormai diventato inebriante.

«Credo che siamo a Hogsmeade!» disse James, pieno d’eccitazione. «È il magazzino di Mielandia!»

«Il negozio di dolci?» A quel punto, la domanda di Remus fu superflua. Sirius aveva già aperto uno scatolone che sembrava contenere al suo interno almeno altre cinquecento scatole di cioccorane.

Remus aveva sentito molto parlare di Hogsmeade dagli altri ragazzi – vi avevano fatto tutti visita con le loro famiglie durante le vacanze. Era uno dei pochi villaggi interamente magici della Gran Bretagna. Agli studenti più grandi era permesso andarci nei fine settimana, e spesso facevano ritorno a scuola con buste di carta straripanti di dolci di Mielandia. Standosene in piedi in mezzo a quella cantina, in quel preciso momento, Remus non avrebbe potuto essere più felice del risultato di quella missione.

Alla fine, riuscirono a convincere Peter a salire e trascorsero un’ora ad esplorare tutto il negozio, meravigliandosi della loro stessa genialità. Scelsero un po’ di tutto, con Remus a capo del furto, in qualità di unico malandrino con un po’ d’esperienza in taccheggio. James pensò di farla franca, ma Remus lo vide estrarre un sacchetto con dentro delle falci e qualche galeone e lasciarlo sul bancone poco prima di andarsene.

I malandrini fecero ritorno nella sala comune di Grifondoro con le tasche piene e dei sorrisi enormi stampati sui loro volti. Un prefetto tolse ad ognuno di loro dei punti per non aver rispettato il coprifuoco, ma non gli badarono nemmeno. Ore dopo, quando si ritrovarono distesi nei loro letti, fingendo di non avere mal di stomaco, Sirius dichiarò a gran voce,

«Questo andrà a finire dritto sulla mappa!»


End file.
